


La liberté dans tes yeux

by Rizvolution



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 47,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizvolution/pseuds/Rizvolution
Summary: Tout prédestinait Martin à devenir ce petit point insignifiant et résolument ordinaire dans cette masse qui ne regardait que dans une seule direction, mais il suffit parfois de peu pour bouleverser l'ordre des choses.





	1. Bellaunay

**Author's Note:**

> Alors voilà je me lance dans la terrible aventure des fanfictions à rallonge, mais que voulez vous, je suis motivée ! Pour celle-ci je ne cache pas que je me suis laaaargement inspirée de 1984 d'Orwell, et un peu de Fahrenheit 451 de Bradbury aussi, bref on nage bien salement dans la dystopie ! Actuellement 6 chapitres sont écris, et j'espère bien pouvoir arriver aux 12 prévus, mais tout devrait bien se passer normalement ahah. Le début de la ff montre clairement du clémeill, mais si vous êtes un peu fut-fut, normalement vous comprendrez que... ça ne dure pas, mais je n'en dis pas plus !

Le soleil se levait sur Bellaunay, un petit quartier banal parmi tant d’autres à Parme. La lumière du jour contraignait les yeux à s’ouvrir progressivement, et l’on s’activait dans les foyers pour se rendre au travail. Peu à peu, les différentes portes claquaient pour laisser place à des maisons sans vie.  
Peut-être fallait-il s’attarder sur ces fameuses maisons : leur architecture ne laissait pas de place à la fantaisie, on les imageait comme des cubes assez grands pour y loger une famille, ni plus ni moins. Le concept de l’esthétisme était inconnu ici et l’on y privilégiait plutôt l’aspect pratique. Les seules couleurs chaudes du paysage était celles du ciel à son lever et à son coucher, que personne ne voyait, la plupart étant cloîtrés dans leurs habitacles dès leur retour du travail, à une heure quasi-ponctuelle. Le reste du tableau n’arborait que des différentes nuances de gris. Celui du goudron, des poteaux, des poubelles, des murs des maisons, conférant un aspect fade, impersonnel et presque fantomatique à l'endroit.  
Personne ne voudrait habiter à Bellaunay de plein gré, même en étant grassement payé, tant l’atmosphère était frigide et peu avenante.  
Les rues ne fourmillaient pas de vie, loin de là. À vrai dire, personne ne marchait sur les trottoirs sans but précis, les déplacements étaient contrôlés, comme si un œil se promenait constamment sur l'épaule des résidents. Pour quitter ou pénétrer le quartier, une carte spéciale était nécessaire, à présenter aux surveillants postés à l’entrée.

Les habitants de ces maisonnées grisâtres n'étaient pas vraiment hauts en couleurs eux non plus. Si l'on voulait les différencier les uns des autres, il y avait intérêt à connaître leurs noms. Les mœurs effaçaient la personnalité de chacun : l’uniforme, la pensée unique, la collectivisation des terres, des mines, etc… on ne parlait pas d'eux comme des individus, mais comme d’un groupe. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à leur propos, sauf peut-être leur surprenant instinct grégaire qui les réduisait à un troupeau d’animaux capables de marcher sur leur deux pattes, et de boire les paroles des dirigeants perçus comme des prophètes.  
Relayées partout, elles seules suscitaient l'intérêt. Des écrans et des radios étaient fournis dans chaque foyer et se transformaient presque en êtres à part entière tant leur présences sous ces toits était tangible, anxiogène.  
L'actualité diffusée par l'état était transmise par ces moyens. Les journaux n'existaient pas, pas plus que le métier de journaliste. Être journaliste c’est se questionner sur le monde, c’est vouloir comprendre, c’est pouvoir penser. Personne ne pensait ici. De toute manière, peu de personnes savaient lire, c'était une activité réservée à l'élite, et on leur apprenait même dès leur plus jeune âge à mépriser les livres. Non pas que ces derniers étaient interdits, mais plus vus comme des objets de perversion. Cela ne venait à l'esprit de personne de vouloir, lire, posséder, ou pire encore, écrire un livre. Sauf peut-être à celui de Martin Weill.

Martin Weill était un homme sans histoire, comme tout le monde à Bellaunay. Il était mineur, comme son père, et le reste de la généalogie des Weill. Sauf cas exceptionnels, tout le monde apprenait le même métier que l’un de ses parents, afin de conserver le statut social que sa famille de naissance conférait. On privilégiait les métiers physiques, qui ne demandaient pas vraiment à réfléchir mais plus à obéir, rien de bien difficile pour ceux qui était conditionnés depuis leur tendre enfance à faire seulement deux choses : écouter, puis exécuter.  
Tout prédestinait Martin à devenir ce petit point insignifiant et résolument ordinaire dans cette masse qui ne regardait que dans une seule direction : il écoutait la radio à chaque fois que le son parvenait à son oreille, il travaillait bien à la mine, ne reculait jamais devant le danger qu’impliquait le métier, obéissait à ses supérieurs. Son comportement l’assurait pleinement de ne jamais se faire arrêter par la milice pour traîtrise à l’état.  
Seulement, son attitude exemplaire défaillait en une chose : il se posait des questions. Au grand damne de ses parents, il était de nature curieuse et voulait sans cesse remettre en question des fondamentaux, naturellement cela les effrayait. Mais en grandissant, il avait comprit que cela impliquait, et avait tu ses questions prononcées de vive voix, tout en les laissant fuser dans son esprit. Penser était quelque chose de dangereux, mais l’on ne signait pas son arrêt de mort, pour peu que l’on soit discret.  
Il ne partageait cela avec personne d’autre qu’avec lui-même et Hugo, son compagnon. Marié avec ce dernier depuis deux ans, cela s’était fait réelle volonté de sa part.  
L’état contraignait la population à trouver une ou un partenaire avant les vingt-huit ans, quand l'individu n’était plus logé dans les camps éducatifs de l’état et rentrait dans la vie active : celle d’ouvrier qui possédait une maison, et de l’air pour pouvoir vivre.  
Alors souvent ce n’était pas les sentiments qui créaient une union mais plutôt le hasard. On ne donnait pas de sens aux rapports humains, on ne les estimait pas. L’amour n’était pas quelque chose d’enviable ou de recommandable, c’était ce genre de sentiments humains qui provoquaient les réactions les moins prévisibles et surtout les moins contrôlables.  
Pourtant, l’homme a de nature besoin de chaleur humaine, de contact avec l’autre, il ne supporte pas la solitude.  
C’est pour cela que des pilules étaient fournies quotidiennement. Elles étaient avalées deux fois par jour et entraînaient la personne dans une heureuse léthargie, presque réduite à son état primitif, c’est à dire assez fonctionnelle pour exécuter des tâches physiques, mais sûrement pas assez pour mettre en place un raisonnement logique et construit qui pourrait lui permettre de remettre en cause les fondements du système et de s’insurger.  
Martin évitait d’en prendre lorsqu’il le pouvait. Il s’en méfiait et pressentait que quelque chose n’allait pas avec ces cachets, il avait comprit qu’ils influaient sur l’esprit lorsqu’il avait cessé d’en prendre durant quelques jours. Ses pensées étaient plus claires, et ses souvenirs aussi. Celles qui n’était pas consommées, il les cachait soigneusement, suspectant que même leurs poubelles et leurs eaux usées devaient être fouillées autant que leur maison. En effet, la milice faisait un contrôle mensuel des foyers, vérifiant que tout était en ordre, en pratiquant une fouille minutieuse. Martin sentait toujours son cœur s’affoler lorsque les hommes approchaient la cachette, et regrettait à chaque fois d’avoir manqué à son devoir, quitte à n’être qu’un légume. En faisant ceci, il savait qu’il se mettait sérieusement en danger, tout comme Hugo, mais il ne s'était jamais résout à s'en débarrasser en les ingérant.

Son époux était loin d’être sot, mais son manque cruel de scepticisme faisait de lui le modèle de l’homme parfait que voulait véhiculer l’état. Ses chemises étaient toujours bien repassées, il écoutait toujours la radio presque religieusement et était l’ouvrier le plus exemplaire de sa fabrique de voitures. Il voyait le système en place comme un monde parfait où personne ne manquait de rien, basé entièrement sur le partage des richesses. Pour lui, la discipline de fer mise en place était tout à fait justifiée : les contrôles réguliers dans les maisons, les surveillants présents dans chaque coin de rue, les autorisations pour faire un déplacement spécial. En clair, Hugo vouait une passion écœurante pour son pays et l’idéalisait comme on l’attendait de sa part, et de tout le monde.  
Martin ne lui en voulait pas, d’abord car il n’était pas un cas isolé, la presque totalité de la population approuvait le système, les opposants disparaissaient si vite qu’on les oubliait immédiatement, et l’on doutait même de leur existence. Mais aussi car peut-être une chose le différenciait des autres : son amour pour Martin. Il semblait s’accrocher à lui comme à une bouée, et ses sentiments si sincères le rendait plus humain que n’importe qui, et c’est sûrement pour cela que Martin l’affectionnait autant. Peut-être n’étaient-ils pas d’accord sur bon nombres de points, mais il voyait une humanité évidente chez Hugo qui était terriblement absente chez les autres. Il connaissait mieux que personne le point de vue de Martin sur le pays, et même si leurs débats ne menaient généralement à rien, le brun savait qu’il pouvait s’exprimer en toute sécurité. La délation ne faisait pas partie des principes de son mari, et il lui en était reconnaissant, il se sentait en sécurité en sa compagnie.  
Pourtant, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de ressentir une pesante solitude à ses côtés. Car même si il l’écoutait volontiers sur ses ressentis, il ne les comprenait pas, à l’instar de Martin qui ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Parfois il culpabilisait, non seulement car il ne l'aimait pas en retour, mais aussi car il se rassurait sur ce point en se disant qu'il ne semblait pas s'en formaliser ou même le remarquer.  
Le blond ne comblait pas ce vide chez lui, bien qu’il aurait aimé de tout son cœur que ce soit le cas. Mais quoi qu’il en soit, il ne se trouvait pas à plaindre, après tout son compagnon était plutôt charmant, voir vraiment beau, et à défaut de ne pas être sur la même longueur d’onde dans le domaine intellectuel, ils l’étaient au moins sur le plan physique.

… 

 

Ce matin, Martin ne pu échapper au cachet alors qu’Hugo semblait ne pas vouloir le quitter des yeux. Son mari ne se doutait pas qu’il n’en prenait pas toujours, et il ne savait pas non plus pour cette fameuse cachette. Garder un tel secret à deux était dangereux, même si il avait pleinement confiance en lui.  
À peine avalé, le comprimé effaça ses propres tracas et une chaleur s’installa dans son estomac. Cette sensation de bien-être le révulsait dans un coin pour le moment trop endormi de sa tête. Il prit automatiquement le chemin vers son travail, son uniforme sur le dos.  
Arrivé à la mine, il semblait que l’on attendait sa venue. Si il avait été un peu plus lucide, son cœur se serait mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Quand un supérieur attendait précisément à votre poste, ce n’était pas de bonne augure. L’homme tout habillé d’un costume noir le scrutait du regard, un cigare à la bouche et les mains dans les poches.  
« Suivez-moi dans mon bureau Mr.Weill. » Lui lança-t-il d’une voix forte, tout en se tournant vers la sortie d’un pas pressé.  
L’anormalité de la situation éveilla quelque peu son esprit qui reprenait de plus belle ses questions. Le sexagénaire était Mr Ronan, celui qui surveillait la gestion de la mine. Il faisait partie de l’élite du pays, il savait lire et écrire, ce qui était utile pour la paperasse à remplir, les rapports quotidiens, et d’autres choses dont Martin n’avait pas connaissance. Ils traversèrent les couloirs du bâtiment dans un silence de plomb seulement perturbé par les pas des deux hommes.  
Une fois entrés, il lui tira une chaise avant de s’installer à son bureau submergé de feuilles et de carnets en tout genre.  
Un silence s’installa et le brun ne sut où se mettre, s’obligeant à fixer un crayon vert pour ne pas laisser divaguer son regard curieux vers les différents objets que renfermaient la pièce.  
« -Vous êtes un bon employé Weill, déclara le vieil homme, le regard plissé en sa direction  
-Je fais de mon mieux, souffla-t-il en levant le menton pour lui faire face.  
-Les chiffres montrent même que vous êtes le meilleur ici, continua-t-il sur un ton qui ressemblait plus à un reproche qu’à un compliment.  
Son interlocuteur garda le silence, ne sachant réellement quoi répondre. L’autre ne s’en formalisa pas et continua.  
-Cela m’embête vraiment de retirer du chantier mon meilleur élément, cela m’embête même beaucoup. Mais la décision vient d’en haut, je ne peux pas m’y opposer, marmonna-t-il en s’allumant un autre cigare.  
Le cœur de Martin manqua un battement. Pourquoi perdrait-il sont travail ? Allait-on l’arrêter et l’exécuter ?  
-Quelle décision, monsieur ? S’enquit le brun en levant le regard vers lui, le souffle court.  
-Je prends ma retraite bientôt. Il n’y a personne pour diriger cette mine, et le gouvernement est trop occupé à je ne sais quoi pour se formaliser du fait que personne ne veut de cette place. Mal payé, mauvais cadre de vie, c’est presque vu comme une vie de chien pour ceux de la capitale. Il soupira avant d’écraser son cigare tout juste allumé et de le fixer dans les yeux.  
-Alors voilà petit, ils ont décidé de coller un petit prolétaire à la tâche, et il semblerait bien que la chance t’ai choisi, maugréa l’homme.  
Martin lui lança un regard d’incompréhension, ne réalisant pas où l’homme voulait en venir.  
-Quelqu’un doit gérer cette mine. Tu vas avoir besoin de savoir lire, écrire et comprendre un peu plus comment fonctionne le pays… sur certains aspects. Pour résumer ils veulent que tu puisses répertorier la fiche mensuelle des employés, établir leurs salaires, faire les inventaires, et une bonne liste d’autre choses. C’est pas quelque chose de passionnant, mais tu peux considérer que ta vie n’est plus quotidiennement en danger. » 

Martin n’allait pas à la mine la peur au ventre, même sans cachet. Il n’avait pas peur de l’atmosphère étouffante dans laquelle il s’engouffrait chaque jour sans sourciller. C’était toujours plus profond et plus dangereux, il savait que les étroites paroies pouvaient s’effondrer à n’importe quel moment, tout comme sa vie. Peut-être qu’il était un peu courageux, mais il n’avait surtout pas peur de la mort.  
Il n’était pas attaché à sa vie, rien ne le retenait dans ce monde qu’il ne comprenait pas, sa solitude le pesait plus qu’il ne voulait l’admettre et se lever tous les matins sans un réel but était souvent difficile. Il vivait simplement dans l’espoir de comprendre un jour, et il savait que ce serait l'un des seuls regrets qu’il pourrait avoir avant de mourir. De plus, il s’était attaché malgré lui à Hugo, et cela le rendait mélancolique de s’imaginer l’abandonner à ce monde. Quelque part, il voulait le protéger.  
C’était assez ironique sachant qu’il les mettait tous les deux constamment en danger en conservant ces pilules.  
Quoi qu’il en soit, Monsieur Ronan le lui avait dit, il n'allait pas mourir dans les mines et avait donc vraisemblablement encore quelques années devant lui. Quelques années pour trier du papier.  
L’homme lui avait vaguement expliqué sa tâche, mais il restait tout de même dans le flou. Il lui avait donné l’adresse d’un professeur de lettres qui lui apprendrait à lire et à écrire tous les jours. Martin ne pouvait que se réjouir de cette nouvelle, lui qui rêvait secrètement de pouvoir déchiffrer ces signes qui leur étaient si inaccessibles, il ne pouvait réprimer ce goût qu’il avait pour l’interdit. Qu’est-ce que racontaient vraiment les livres ? Étaient-ils aussi mauvais que l’on le prétendait ? 

En rentrant chez lui, il ne pu réprimer ce petit sourire qu’Hugo remarqua de suite.  
« -Qu’est-ce qui te rend d’aussi bonne humeur ? Et pourquoi tu n’es pas couvert de charbon, tu n’es pas allé à la mine ? Lui demanda-t-il tout en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Je ne suis plus mineur, Hugo ! Tu te rends compte ? Je ne suis plus mineur ! Se réjouissait son amant tandis qu’il le prenait dans ses bras, transporté par la joie que lui procurait la nouvelle.  
Martin lui expliqua en détail avec une vivacité et un entrain inhabituel qui fit naître des étoiles dans les yeux de son compagnon. Il semblait que rien ne pouvait entraver à sa bonne humeur, pas même le son infernal de la radio qui n’atteignait même plus ses oreilles tant il était enfermé dans ses pensées et ses rêvasseries.  
\- Mais tu vas apprendre où à lire et écrire ? Questionna Hugo.  
-Je ne sais pas exactement où l’endroit se situe, je dois prendre le train tôt le matin, Mr Ronan m’a donné une nouvelle carte pour le voyage et les accès à un quartier d'une autre ville. C’est un professeur de lettre qui va m’apprendre tout ça, si tu savais comme j’ai hâte ! S'enthousiasma Martin avec un sourire qu'il n'arrivait pas à réprimer.  
-Tu sais son nom ?  
-Il a mentionné un certain Barthès, je crois que c’est son nom. »


	2. Nouvelle vie

Le lendemain, Martin fut fébrile à souhait. Toute la nuit il s'était retourné inlassablement dans son lit sans pouvoir fermer l'œil, et son agitation ne fut réprimée qu'après avoir avalé un cachet au matin. Son trépignement fut progressivement remplacé par cette transe qui le rendait trop alanguis dans ses gestes, et par un apaisement qui le pesait plus qu'autre chose.  
Il embrassa furtivement Hugo sur la joue alors que ce dernier nageait encore dans les limbes du sommeil et passa le pas de la porte. Après avoir fait signalé son déplacement spécial à la surveillance de l'entrée de Bellaunay, il continua son chemin vers la station de Parme.

Le train le mena à une gare beaucoup plus somptueuse que celle du départ : des colonnes en marbre soutenaient des arcs dorés au plafond et le sol était si brillant qu'il se sentit gêné d'y poser le pied avec ses chaussures recouvertes de restes de charbon. Tout semblait plus démesuré ici, et il comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait de l'un des pôles principaux où résidaient les élites, des endroits habituellement inaccessibles pour un prolétaire comme lui.  
Ce n'était probablement pas aussi pimpant que les rues de la capitale, mais le décor dans ses moindres détails lui renvoyait en pleine face l'apparence terne de Parme. La rupture entre ces deux mondes était frappante. Pourquoi des lieux pareils avaient-ils immergés tandis que le reste du pays se contentait de goudron et de ciment ?  
Les demeures aux innombrables étages variaient dans leurs structures, paraissant toutes plus extravagantes les unes que leses autres aux yeux de Martin. Les jardins s'ornaient de plantes en floraison venues d'ailleurs, créant une explosion de couleur et laissant une impression de profusion, d'excès.

Cependant, malgré la démesure qui émanait de l'endroit dans chacun de ses recoins, il plut au jeune homme pour son silence serein qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui austère de sa ville. Il ralentit dans sa marche pendant quelques secondes, appréciant le clapotis relaxant de l'eau qui se déversait dans un bassin dont la surface reflétait les rayons de soleil d'août.  
Martin pensa pour lui-même avait regret qu'il aurait aimé voir ce genre de choses aux alentours de chez lui. Il s'imaginait s'allonger durant des heures au dos d'un arbre à ne rien faire, si ce n'était profiter simplement de l'instant présent et de la beauté du paysage. C'était ces petites choses qui avaient vocation à rendre la vie plus agréable, et c'est spécialement pour ça qu'elles n'existaient pas dans son monde.

Il repéra après quelques pas curieux dans les rues du quartier celle de son professeur et trouva sans mal sa maison.  
Plus modeste que les autres, elle n'en restait pas moins impressionnante pour lui et il se sentit tout de suite intimidé.  
Il inspira une bouffée d'air qu'il expira longuement pour se donner contenance avant de sonner à l'interphone. Une voix déformée par l'appareil le questionna sur son identité et qu'il déclina. La communication fut coupée et le portique en fer s'ouvrit lentement sur lui. D'un pas peu assuré, il avança vert la porte d'entrée.  
Il patienta pendant quelques instants après avoir appuyé sur la sonnette d'entrée, ses yeux vagabondant sur la verdure qui l'entourait. Le calme olympien fut remplacé par le léger et rapide grincement de la porte tandis qu'un homme lui faisait désormais face.  
Pas plus grand de lui à vu d'œil, il le surplombait tout de même d'une marche. Ce dernier afficha une expression surprise sur son visage, sans prononcer un mot. Martin ne s'en formalisa pas, frappé par le bleu des ses yeux qui le fixaient étrangement derrière ses lunettes. Il se sentit dès la première seconde comme électrisé, et il ne pu détacher son regard du sien. Même le comprimé semblait inapte à étouffer ce qu'il ressentait en son fort intérieur à cet instant précis.  
C'est la voix de l'homme qui le sortit de sa torpeur momentanée, provoquant chez lui un sursaut imperceptible.  
« Bonjour, excuse-moi je m'attendais à quelqu'un... D'un autre âge disons, souri-t-il. Il lui tendit sa main que Martin serra d'un air perdu. Celui qui s'avérait être son professeur s'écarta de l'entrebâillement de la porte pour le laisser passer en lui intimant d'entrer.  
Le brun le remercia d'un mouvement de tête timide et pénétra dans le couloir, tout en sentant le regard de l'autre dans son dos.

Il fut surpris par l'amplitude des pièces qui était d'autant plus accentuée par la hauteur du plafond où était accrochés des lustres de cristal. Quelques tableaux tapissaient les murs blancs et le sol était fait de moquette et de parquais, rien à voir avec le carrelage froid des maisons de Bellaunay.  
Mais le plus frappant était la chaleur qui se dégageait des pièces, il en ressortait quelque chose de confortable et rassurant qui atténua l'angoisse de Martin.  
C'est de nouveau la voix de l'enseignant qui le tira de sa contemplation.  
« Bien ! Martin, c'est ça ? S'assura-t-il en fermant la porte d'entrée.  
Le concerné hocha la tête en se retournant pour lui faire face. Il était pour l'instant resté muet, comme mal à l'aise face à cette situation. Il le suivit du regard alors que son interlocuteur le contournait pour s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils du salon. D'un geste de la main, il l'invita à faire de même.  
« Eh bien enchanté Martin, lança-t-il avec un sourire bienveillant.  
-De même monsieur Barthès, répondit Martin dans un souffle, ne sachant trop comment s'adresser à lui.  
Il ne semblait pas beaucoup plus vieux que lui malgré les quelques mèches grises qui ornaient sa chevelure, l'expression pétillante de ses yeux lui donnait même un air enfantin, inspirant confiance au brun qui au fil des minutes se sentit plus détendu qu'au départ. Seulement l'homme n'était pas son égal, il appartenait à l'élite, il ne se voyait pas s'adresser à lui familièrement.  
Pourtant, l'enseignant laissa échapper un léger rire que Martin ne pu s'empêcher de trouver adorable.  
-Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais, assura-t-il en portant ses mains face à son visage comme pour les examiner. Je ne suis pas si vieux, conclu-t-il en les laissant retomber sur ses cuisses. Tu peux m'appeler Yann aussi, il ajouta avec un sourire espiègle  
-Entendu, enchanté Yann alors, corrigea Martin avec un demi-sourire amusé.  
-On m'avait parlé par lettre d'un élève à ma charge qui serait un peu spécial. Je m'attendais à un môme turbulent, excuse mon impolitesse à l'entrée, expliqua-t-il. Pourquoi m'a-t-on envoyé un ouvrier ici ? Je suis curieux. Il se pencha, attentif à la réponse de Martin qui se racla la gorge, décontenancé par le regard du poivre-sel qui s'ancrait si naturellement dans le sien.  
-On m'a confié la gestion de la mine. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai été choisi. C'est une tâche qui nécessite de la lecture et de l'écriture, c'est inconnu pour moi, je viens d'une famille de mineurs, confia le jeune homme.  
-Je vois. C'est une décision assez étrange, mais ce n'est pas la première bizarrerie du gouvernement. Il soupira, le regard vague, comme si il faisait référence à quelque chose en particulier dans son esprit, puis reprit. J'espère que tu es conscient de cela va être difficile. Tu as... ?  
-Trente ans, compléta Martin.  
-Trente ans. Généralement, j'apprends à lire à des enfant d'à peine sept ans. Tu as environ une vingtaine d'années en retard, ça viendra beaucoup moins naturellement. Je veux des efforts de ton côté.  
-Bien sûr, je suis ici pour ça, fit-il d'une voix qui se voulait convaincante et assurée.  
Son interlocuteur lui lança un petit sourire satisfait.  
-Parfait, alors il n'y a pas de raisons que tu échoues. Il y a une dernière chose que j'exige, c'est que tu ne prennes plus de comprimé.  
Martin fronça les sourcils suite à sa demande.  
-C'est quelque chose d'obligatoire, rétorqua Martin, il me faudrait une autorisation spé-  
-Je sais ce que dit la loi, mais je sais aussi qu'elles détruisent les neurones de certaines régions du cerveau, notamment celles sollicitées lors de la lecture, il faut donc que tu arrêtes d'en prendre. Ça sera difficile au bout d'un certain temps, mais c'est supportable normalement.  
-La milice fouille les maisons, je serais probablement un homme mort si ils venaient à trouver des cachets non consommés, exposa-t-il les sourcils froncés et le visage préoccupé. Il dissimulait déjà des pilules évidemment, mais il se voyait mal le lui avouer.  
-Apporte-les ici dans ce cas, haussa-t-il des épaules.  
-Vous n'en prenez pas ? s'étonna Martin, incrédule.  
-Personne n'en prend ici Martin. Regarde autour de toi. Pas d'écran, pas de radio. Nous ne sommes pas entourés par la propagande, on est en haut de la pyramide, on n'est pas disciplinés de cette manière.  
-Elles servent à quoi ces pilules, véritablement alors ? On nous a toujours dit qu'elles contenaient des vitamines indispensables au maintient de notre métabolisme, et que ne pas en consommer pourrait nous rendre malade.  
-C'est n'est pas vraiment ça en vérité... Tu n'es pas censé le savoir, mais quitte à entrer dans l'illégalité, autant le faire jusqu'au bout, s'amusa Yann. C'est un paradis artificiel en quelque sorte. Les sentiments négatifs qui découlent de mauvais souvenirs sont occultés de la mémoire. Enfin pas exactement, ils sont toujours présents mais dans un coin, endormis. Quand le sujet n'en prend pas pendant une certaine durée, il subit le tsunami des souffrances morales contenues dans ce recoin de l'esprit. Pour se sentir mieux, il reprend donc une pilule, et le voilà dans un bien-être béat. C'est un cercle vicieux.  
Martin hocha la tête.  
-Tu n'as pas l'air surpris. Je suppose que tu t'en doutais déjà de leurs effets, n'est-ce pas ?  
Il leva les yeux vers le plus vieux, qui le regardait d'un air désolé.  
-Je ne cautionne pas ça, si ça peut te rassurer, se sentit-il obligé d'ajouter.  
-Pourtant vous participez à ce système. Vous êtes du côté des oppresseurs, rétorqua Martin avec un ton amer.  
-Je ne suis qu'un enseignant. J'ai autant d'influence que toi sur le gouvernement. J'ai ce statut ici parce que je fais école à leurs gamins, ma mère était professeure aussi et habitait une maison de moindre taille, expliqua Yann. On ne se révolte pas dans ce pays, on est simplement spectateur de la tragédie qui se joue sous nos yeux, déplora-t-il dans un soupir.

Martin pensa sur le moment qu'il devrait mépriser ce mode de pensée, mais il devait avouer que l'enseignant avait en partie raison. Il était impossible de s'insurger dans un pays qui avait autant de contrôle sur tout, jusqu'aux moindres déplacements de chacun. Penser était rare, et il se trouvait rassuré de trouver quelqu'un voyait lui aussi le monde tel qu'il était, laid, pervers, monstrueux.

...

Quand il fut rentré chez lui, Hugo l'attendait avec une impatience qu'il ne cacha pas. Non mécontent de voir pour une fois le visage de Martin décoré d'un sourire, il buvait ses paroles enjouées.  
Martin était impatient de commencer, Yann lui avait annoncé qu'ils le feraient dès demain. Il lui avait montré sa bibliothèque contenue dans une pièce qui faisait bien deux fois la taille de sa propre maison, et avait été émerveillé par la quantité de livres qu'elle recelait, il y en avait tellement que Martin avait douté qu'il ait pu en amasser autant durant toute une vie, et encore moins qu'il ait pu tous les lire. Il avait pu les toucher, les ouvrir, et il s'était sentit comme un enfant qui découvrait le monde pour la première fois.  
Le professeur lui avait ensuite donné une feuille de papier où était écrit l'alphabet, une feuille vierge et un crayon plume et lui avait demandé de recopier chaque lettre plusieurs fois. La tâche avait été plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait et il avait été passablement frustré de l'aisance avec laquelle le plus vieux couchait des mots sur le papier.

Il se garda bien de parler à Hugo des pilules et de la manipulation autour de celles-ci, mais la révélation lui brûlait les lèvres, maintenant qu'il connaissait avec assurance leur véritable utilité. Alors, il tenta tant bien que mal de gratter en surface avec son compagnon alors qu'il s'apprêtait justement à avaler le cachet, un verre d'eau à la main.  
«-Hugo ? Lança Martin pour attirer son attention.  
Le concerné s'immobilisa dans son geste pour le questionner des yeux.  
-Est-ce que tu te souviens de tes parents, toi ? Demanda-t-il avec une indifférence feinte.  
Son mari s'immobilisa, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Martin ignorait s'il était perdu ou s'il réfléchissait à la question. Pendant plusieurs longues secondes, un silence de plomb s'installa.  
Le visage fermé d'Hugo lui brisa le cœur, et il comprit que non, il ne s'en souvenait pas plus que lui, et qu'il ne s'était sûrement jamais posé de questions sur leur existence. La séparation avec les parents était quelque chose de douloureux, et les pilules avaient sûrement effacé leur souvenir, comme c'était son cas. Faire l'effort de chercher dans son esprit une quelconque information sur eux donnait mal à la tête, comme si un combat intérieur se déroulait dans son cerveau. Jusqu'à maintenant Martin n'avait même pas prit conscience qu'il ignorait tout de leur existence, c'était comme si connaître exactement l'effet des cachets avait éveillé quelque chose en lui.  
Savoir tout cela lui rajoutait un poids sur les épaules, un terrible sentiment d'impuissance qui s'accentua quand il vit son amant avaler le comprimé presque dans la précipitation, comme si la question avait ravivé une douleur.  
Il savait qu'il était fils de mineur car jusqu'à hier c'était encore son métier. Mais que savait-il d'autre ? Il ne se souvenait même pas de leur prénoms, était-ils ses parents biologiques ? Ou alors avait-il été adopté comme il devra bientôt adopter un enfant dans les cinq ans à venir ?  
Lui-même ne s'imaginait pas avec un gamin, mais la loi était claire, chaque foyer avait un ou deux enfants. Quand la conception naturelle n'était pas possible, pour un couple stérile, un couple de deux hommes ou de deux femmes, ils adoptaient un enfant. Le but n'était pas de lui donner l'amour d'une famille complète et stable, mais de l'élever avec les valeurs du pays. Il n'y avait aucune place pour les sentiments, le système leur enlevait tout attache. Il doutait même de pouvoir se souvenir de ses propres enfants lorsqu'ils auront quitté le foyer dès leur quinze ans pour se former comme citoyen, si jamais les circonstances l'obligeaient à reprendre ces cachets tant destructeurs.  
Il ne savait pas comment Hugo était encore capable de l'aimer sincèrement, drogué comme il l'était par ces cachets. Il n'avait jamais oublié de les prendre, pas une seule fois, et dans un pincement au cœur il pensa que si son mari paraissait aussi heureux à ses côtés, c'est que les comprimés y étaient forcément pour quelque chose.

Le Hugo sonné par le cachet avait retrouvé son sourire, même si cette fois-ci il n'était pas aussi authentique que celui des heures passées. Les soirées dans la maison étaient rarement palpitantes, il n'y avait presque rien à faire si ce n'était écouter la radio, regarder l'écran qui diffusaient en boucle les informations et autres slogans de propagande qui s'imprimaient inconsciemment dans les têtes. Ils causaient souvent des maux de crâne, torturant l'esprit comme des machines infernales qui s'affairaient à laver le cerveau de ses auditeurs.  
L'ennui s'installait bien vite lorsque toutes les tâches ménagères étaient accomplies et les moments d'inactivités se terminaient souvent en embrassades qui s'enflammaient au fil des secondes.  
Mais ce soir, Martin était heureux de pouvoir enfin tuer cet ennui. Son professeur lui avait demandé de réitérer l'exercice de cet après-midi chez lui. Il tira de sa sacoche plusieurs feuilles de papiers qui témoignaient de ses tentatives lamentables de typographie et des feuilles vierges. Le plus vieux lui avait prêté un stylo. Le brun trouvait l'objet merveilleux et s'extasiait à chaque fois que l'encre glissait si facilement sur le papier pour former des lignes concises pour Yann, et maladroites pour Martin.  
Il s'entraîna durement ce soir là, voulant prouver au poivre-sel à quel point sa motivation était forte, et peut-être aussi avec l'envie inavouable de l'impressionner. Il ne lâcha le crayon seulement après avoir réussit à dompter toutes les lettres de l'alphabet, en majuscules et minuscules, alors qu'Hugo était déjà parti se coucher depuis un bon moment. Satisfait, il se laissa tomber à son tour sur le lit, assommé par le sommeil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà à bientôt pour le chapitre 3 !


	3. Du charbon à l'encre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée d'avoir posté ce chapitre si tardivement, mon chapitre était écrit depuis biiieeen longtemps, mais ma saleté d'âme perfectionniste me mordais à chaque fois que je désirais le publier, mais je crois qu'il est grand temps de le faire désormais ahah. Bonne lecture !

Le trajet en train jusqu’à la maison de l’enseignant était plutôt long et on avait imposé à Martin un seul aller-retour par jour. Cela paraissait être quelque chose de contraignant, mais pas pour lui.

En effet, il passait chaque jour sa matinée et une bonne partie de l’après-midi chez son professeur toujours à étudier, pleinement concentré, s’accordant tous deux une pause en tête-à-tête à l’heure du déjeuner.

 

Le brun adorait discuter avec lui quelque qu’était le sujet en question. Leurs échanges aspiraient le monde extérieur et durant ces quelques instants, ils perdaient pied avec la réalité. Le temps passait tellement vite en la compagnie du plus vieux que Martin ne voyait plus ses journées s’écouler.

Il s’extasiait à chaque fois face à l’étendue de connaissance de son professeur, qui répondait volontiers à ses milles et unes questions alors que l’autre l’écoutait suspendu à ses lèvres. Parfois, le poivre-sel le regardait même d’un air mi-désespéré, mi-attendri face à l’acculture du plus jeune qui, malgré sa perspicacité, restait aussi ignorant qu’un enfant de quatre ans.

 

C’était définitivement ses moments préférés de la journée, car c’était ceux où il échappait à la solitude, où les sourires, le rire enjoué, les yeux rieurs de Yann comblaient ce vide l’espace de quelques heures. Il l’appréciait sincèrement et était comblé par cette amitié naissante qui se renforçait un peu plus chaque jour, jamais il n’aurait pensé pouvoir s’entendre aussi bien avec l’aîné qui n’appartenait pas au même monde que lui.

Il ne savait comment se l’expliquer, mais il se rendait bien compte que la seule compagnie qu’il avait eu jusqu’ici était Hugo et que maintenant qu’il avait rencontré le professeur, la présence de son mari lui semblait bien fade en comparaison. Peut-être même l’ennuyait-elle. Pourtant, il ignora au maximum cette réflexion qui s’était imposée naturellement à son esprit et qui était malgré lui véridique.

 

…

 

« J’espère que tu aimes les pommes de terre sautées, parce que je crois avoir mal dosé mes portions. » lança le professeur en posant lourdement une poêle bien remplie sur la table, qui retentit dans un bruit sourd. Martin fixa le plat, légèrement interloqué de voir autant de nourriture pour un seul repas, tout en pensant intérieurement que jamais il n’aurait pu vivre ça durant sa vie de mineur.

« -Je suppose, en tout cas ça sens bon !  Se réjouit-il avec un petit sourire timide que son interlocuteur ne pu s’empêcher de lui rendre tout en s’affairant désormais à remplir leur assiettes.

 -Peut-être que je pourrais aussi t’apprendre à cuisiner, lui répondit-il avec un furtif clin d’œil en s’asseyant face à lui.

-J’adorerais, mais les rations que l’on nous fournit régulièrement ne me permettraient pas de faire quelque chose d’un peu inventif. On a le strict nécessaire pour nous garder en forme pour le travail. Des pâtes, du pain et de l’eau, des fois de la viande ou des fruits, et pas d’assaisonnements. Je ne connais même pas le nom des épices que tu énumères tous les jours en servant le déjeuner tu sais. De toute manière même pour cuisiner des aliments de base je suis une catastrophe ambulante, c’est Hugo qui s’en occupe. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui, ajouta-t-il dans un rire.

-Tu me parles souvent de lui, tu as l’air de beaucoup l’aimer. C’est touchant, fit-il en un léger sourire.

Martin ne put que faire une moue hésitante tout en sachant que Yann était assez éloigné de la réalité.

-Je ne peux pas dire que je suis amoureux de lui, mais je l’aime bien, je sais que j’aurais pu tomber sur quelqu’un de bien pire, même si au fond il n’est pas très différent des autres.

-Il est endoctriné, tu veux dire ?

-C’est ça, je sais que c’est une bonne personne, c’est quelqu’un de vraiment humain, mais il est tellement aveuglé, on n’est pas sur la même longueur d’onde.

-Et toi, tu ne l’es pas ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Endoctriné.

-Ça serait tellement plus simple, répondit-il en soupirant, tout en piochant dans son assiette. Cela serait factice évidemment, mais au moins je serais sûrement beaucoup plus heureux. Tout ça me fatigue, je sais bien que quelque chose cloche chez moi quand je regarde Hugo qui obéis à la perfection, et ça me pèse car jusqu’ici j’avais l’impression d’être terriblement seul et anormal.

 

Martin savait qu’il n’était pas coutume de déballer ses états d’âme à un homme presque inconnu, mais il se sentait irrémédiablement en confiance en sa compagnie, comme s’il comprenait chacun des mots qui sortaient de sa bouche.

Quand il parlait de quelque chose, quelque que soit le sujet, il cherchait toujours du regard l’approbation du plus vieux, tentant de capter l’expression dissimulée dans ses yeux.

 

-Si cela peut te rassurer, les gens de la capitale ne sont pas beaucoup plus heureux. Ils vivent dans des cages dorées pour la plupart. Ils ont seulement une impression de liberté, les diktats sociaux étouffent complètement leurs convictions. Tout ne se résume qu’à la langue de bois, au paraître, c’est comme si tu vivais constamment avec un masque sur le visage, et que tu devais le retenir sans cesse pour ne pas qu’il tombe.. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es en sécurité dans ton quartier de prolétaires, là-bas un seul mot de travers te met en danger.

-Peut-être, mais vous pouvez vivre et être maîtres de vos émotions. Qu’est-ce que l’on possède nous les ouvriers si ce n’est de l’air pour pouvoir respirer ? La sécurité de rime à rien puisque de toute manière personne ne peut transgresser les règles chez nous, on est des pantins. La première fois que l’on s’est rencontré tu m’as dit que tu avais autant de pouvoir que moi, mais c’est faux. Toi tu as le droit de penser, personne ne te le reprochera, tu as cette liberté. Comment l’élite entière peut-être s’abstenir de se révolter alors que c’est elle qui a le pouvoir de faire changer les choses ? Cela ne vient donc à l’idée de personne ?

Le plus vieux s’immobilisa suite à sa question, le regardant longuement derrière ses lunettes avec une expression indéchiffrable.

-Soit ils sont là et s’activent dans l’ombre en se protégeant si bien qu’on ne connaît pas leur existence, soit ils sont tout simplement oppressés. C’est un régime de terreur, le fait que personne n’ose s’insurger n’a rien d’étonnant Martin, répliqua-t-il doucement.

Martin hocha légèrement de la tête en fixant son repas, déçu de la réponse. Il vivait avec ce mince espoir que quelqu’un puisse faire changer les choses, et il lui disait que personne ne se risquerait à le faire ? Lui même se sentait prêt à combattre jusqu’au bout, il ne supportait pas son impuissance, c’était impossible d’imaginer qu’il était le seul !

Un silence s’installa, seulement dérangé par le bruit des couverts. Martin ne put s’empêcher de le briser, rongé par sa curiosité.

-Un régime comme ça dure combien de temps ? D’ailleurs, est-ce qu’il a toujours existé ? Comment on en est arrivé là ? Je ne peux pas croire qu’on ait toujours fonctionné de cette manière, c’est impossible.

-C’est assez flou, tu penses bien que toutes les archives du passé on été supprimées. Ce qui reste d’avant, ce sont les livres, mais c’est dangereux d’en posséder, du moins illégalement. Ils donnent différents aperçus des époques qui ont traversé l’histoire, on a évolué tu sais, et ça n’avait rien de notre monde dans le passé.

-Tu en possèdes des livres du monde d’avant  ? s’enqui-t-il

Le concerné ria brièvement en ajustant ses lunettes.

-Oui j’en possède, c’est d’ailleurs la base entière de ma bibliothèque, plus personne n’écrit de livres maintenant, enfin si, le gouvernement propose annuellement une centaine de nouveaux ouvrages avec des messages de propagande à peine dissimulés. C’est une lecture immonde, un lecteur cherche la beauté des mots, la force des sentiments, je n’ai jamais lu quelque chose d’aussi mécanique que leurs livres, même une notice aurait plus d’âme.

J’en conserve certains qui ne sont plus censé exister, mais personne ne vient vérifier le contenu de mes étagères de toute manière. Le monde d’avant était loin d’être parfait, il avait même un aspect assez chaotique, violent. Mais ce qui était intéressant dedans c’est justement la rupture entre la monstruosité qui s’en dégageait et les sentiments humains des hommes qui formaient un équilibre. Les plus puissants écrasaient les plus faibles, peut-être de la même manière que maintenant, mais l’homme y survivait de la plus belle des manière.

-Laquelle ?

-Il aimait. C’est mièvre n’est-ce pas ? Le monde n’avait pas plus de sens que maintenant, mais cela restait supportable tant qu’on était pas seul. Quoi de mieux que de déconstruire une société en détruisant les sentiments humains. Ils ont réussit à la détruire l’humanité sous tous ses aspects.

-Il y a encore des personnes qui aiment ici pourtant, je suis convaincu qu’ils sont plus nombreux qu’on peut le penser.

-Oui, c’est vrai, c’est pour ça, pour répondre à ta question, que le régime ne durera pas indéfiniment. Le contrôle à ses limites, et même des cachets ne peuvent pas lobotomiser toute une population. Certains n’en ressente même pas l’effet, d’autres ne les prennent pas. Évidemment souvent ils sont éradiqués mais l’humain est intelligent et il apprend de ses erreurs. D’autres dans le même cas se feront plus discrets, et deviendront plus nombreux, et finalement la petite faille du système deviendra son problème principal.

-Cela sembla logique mais terriblement long.

-Oui, mais heureusement ce n’est pas la seule façon d’y venir à bout. »

Martin ne chercha pas à comprendre la phrase énigmatique de Yann, et après avoir plaisanté à propos de choses plus légères, ils se remirent au travail.

 

…

 

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu’ils avaient commencé l’apprentissage de la lecture et de l’écriture, et les efforts de Martin promettaient de porter leur fruits. Hugo s’exaspérait parfois même de la concentration avec laquelle son amant faisait son travail personnel, l’ignorant totalement tellement il était plongé dans ses papiers, appliqué à la tâche. L’ennui n’était plus au rendez-vous, l’encre avait remplacé le charbon sur ses mains et il regretta de ne pas avoir pu profiter de cet apprentissage plus tôt, comme on le permettait à l’élite, tellement il s’y plaisait.

De plus, son esprit était nettement plus clair depuis l’arrêt définitif des comprimés, c’était comme si il découvrait pleinement la lucidité en sortant d’un long rêve.

Il se souvenait désormais de certaines choses que son cerveau semblait avoir laissé de côté et dont il n’aurait pas souhaité avoir connaissance.

Auparavant, il ne prenait pas les pilules régulièrement et avait donc en mémoire tous les éléments importants de sa vie de jeune ouvrier, qu’ils soient bons ou mauvais, mais peu à peu des petits détails lui revenaient, et les souvenirs enfouis du passé refaisaient progressivement surface.

Il ne se souvenait pas tout à fait de ses parents, il se visualisait seulement des silhouettes floues. Son esprit avait seulement commencé à reconstituer les années qui suivaient les quinze ans après la séparation, et cela ne s’avérait pas être la chose la plus agréable au monde. Les bribes de souvenirs l’angoissaient plus qu’il ne l’aurait voulu, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se réveiller en sursaut dans les draps moites de sa sueur, les yeux écarquillés face aux images qui défilaient infernalement dans son esprit.

 

Un endroit froid, des couloirs blancs, vides de vie. L’eau qui coulait dans un verre, puis deux, puis trois. Des bottines qui frappaient à l’estomac, des cris, des pleurs, des supplications. Du rouge écarlate qui tâchait le sol.

Les visions d’horreurs n’avaient pas prit leur sens au début, mais maintenant qu’il tenait d’une main une bribe de la vérité, il la possédait tout entière.

 

…

 

« -C’est moyen Martin, mais tu fais des progrès à une telle vitesse que je ne peux même pas te mener la vie dure comme je le voudrais, tu te mets la pression tout seul », plaisanta-t-il alors qu’il jetait un coup d’œil à la dictée de son élève. « Écoute, je ne vais pas entourer tes fautes, tu vas simplement la laisser de côté et je veux que demain tu puisses me les identifier et les corriger. »

 

L’enseignant tiqua quand il vit que le brun acquiesça d’un simplement mouvement de tête, s’attendant à une taquinerie en retour. Le jeune homme était un peu plus effacé ses derniers jours, la tête ailleurs il ne se rendait pas compte que Yann redoublait en plaisanteries pour lui décrocher ne serait-ce qu’un mince sourire. Ce dernier soupira avant de reprendre la parole.

 

« Tu as l’air vraiment fatigué, tu sais que tu n’es pas obligé de travailler autant chez toi ? Le sommeil est quelque chose d’à la fois bénéfique et destructeur si l’on en profite pas

-C’est pas ça. Il prit une grande bouffée d’air tout en passant une main sur son visage comme pour se remettre les idées en place. C’est les cachets, souffla-t-il hésitant. Ça fait quelque jours que des souvenirs me reviennent et… il marqua une pause pour poser ses yeux sur lui. Ils me terrifient.

Le plus vieux fronça les sourcils, prenant la chaise d’à côté pour lui faire face.

-Tu m’avais dit que tu n’avais pas ce genre d’effet car parfois tu n’en prenais pas, tu es sûr que ce sont des souvenirs ? Demanda-t-il, le visage soudain préoccupé.

-Je pensais aussi, mais là c’est comme si avec l’arrêt définitif des comprimés déterrait des souvenirs trop pénibles pour refaire surface rapidement. Puis je les prenais régulièrement il a quelques années, alors...

-Est-ce que… tu veux en parler ? Hésita Yann, sa voix trahissant son inquiétude.

-Est-ce que tu sais où l’on va après nos quinze ans ? Quand on quitte nos parents définitivement ?

L’aîné fronça des sourcils, ne comprenant pas tellement où Martin voulait en venir.

-Dans des centres pour former la population à devenir des citoyens. C’est comme une seconde école mais en un peu plus militaire. Pourquoi ? Que t’es-t-il arrivé là bas ?

-Ce n’est pas spécialement à mon propos... J’ai des souvenirs furtifs de là-bas, des séquences rapides comme si mon esprit ne supporterait pas de voir plus, mais elles suffisent à me rendre insomniaque. Je ne trouve rien qui puisse me les sortir de la tête, quand j’essaie de penser à autre chose, elles reviennent toujours plus vivantes. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, j’ai hésité à avaler mon comprimé ce matin au lieu de te le donner tellement je n’en pouvais plus.

Le plus vieux ne trouva rien à répondre, démuni face à la détresse évidente de son élève.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il y avait là-bas Martin ? Insista Yann doucement.

-Ce n’est pas juste une école militaire, je ne sais pas trop comment appeler ça. Un lieu de dressage peut-être, c’est comme si l’on nous traitait comme des animaux pour mieux nous tenir en laisse par la suite. On n’était plus capable de rien, les cachets on en ingérait deux, voire trois fois plus.

Ce n’est pas aussi gentillet que la propagande constante et les préceptes qui nous environnent, c’est un lavage de cerveau. J’ai encore des phrases apprises par cœur là-bas qui me trottent dans la tête, et j’aimerai tellement entendre quelque chose d’autre parce que je crois que je vais devenir fou.

 

Yann ne parvint toujours pas à trouver ses mots, trop secoué par ceux du brun. Ce dernier avait les yeux rivés au sol et ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour les rouvrir et le fixer.

 

« Tu m’as dis il y a quelques temps qu’un jour le système s’effondrerait parce que les pilules ne peuvent pas garder une population entière prisonnière, pourtant c’est ce qu’ils font tous les jours. Les surveillants tabassent ceux qui ne veulent rien avaler, et cela jusqu’à ce qu’ils supplient. Et s’ils ne le font pas… »

La lèvre inférieure du plus jeune frémi, alors qu’en même temps il racontait, les souvenirs accompagnant la narration. 

« J’ai vu l’inhumanité dans les mines, quand on envoyait une cinquantaine d’hommes dans les entrailles de la terre à une morte certaine, dans notre mode de vie, mais là, ça dépasse tout, absolument tout. Il n’y a pas d’espoir ici, comment veux-tu que le peuple s’insurge alors qu’ils brisent complètement les opposants ? C’est dans cet endroit qu’ils les trouvent, il n’y a même pas besoin de les traquer, il faut juste regarder lesquels sont les plus mal au point car insensibles aux cachets qui effacent les mauvais moments vécus là-bas. »

 

L’atmosphère s’était alourdi au fil des explications de Martin, et Yann ne savait toujours que faire, si ce n’était que lui lancer ce regard désolé. Le brun releva les yeux vers lui, les larmes menaçant de couler dans le sillon humide de celles déjà versées.

 

« Qu’est-ce qu’il ne va pas ici Yann ? Dis moi ce qui ne va pas, supplia-t-il faiblement. Leurs deux regards s’accrochèrent, aussi perdus l’un que l’autre.

-Je suis désolé Martin… je ne sais pas quoi te dire d’autre. J’aurais souhaité que tu n’aies pas à vivre ça, c’est ma faute, je n’aurais jamais dû te demander d’arrêt-

-Non ! Le coupa-t-il abruptement. Non, tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point je me sens… moi-même depuis que j’ai complètement arrêté de les prendre. Je ne veux pas vivre ma vie en en ignorant la moitié car elle ne me plaît pas. J’ai vécu ça et même si c’est dur j’essaie de tenir, d’un côté j’aimerais tellement en ingérer pour avoir l’esprit tranquille, mais je sais aussi que je veux savoir qui je suis, et ça passe aussi par ce que j’ai vécu.

Il expira par le nez et essuya ses larmes qui avaient coulé d’un rapide revers de manche. 

« Ce sentiment d’impuissance face à mon passé que je découvre par surprise dans mes rêves est juste infernal, je me demande même comment j’ai pu avoir l’idée d’arrêter les cachets après avoir vécu ça, souffla-t-il en un haussement d’épaule.

-Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop, fit-il en un sourire réconfortant.

Il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, en lui intimant qu’il pouvait rentrer chez lui s’il le souhaitait et que les cours de français pourraient attendre.

 

« Non, je veux rester avec toi. » lui avait-il lancé en un regard de détresse. Le plus vieux s’était immobilisé avant d’acquiescer dans son habituel sourire.

Martin se sentait perdu à cause de ses souvenirs, mais pas que. Il savait qu’il n’aurait pas dû craquer comme cela devant son professeur, mais c’était comme si il pouvait absolument tout lui dire. Son admiration pour lui n’avait pas changé mais il sentait qu’il se rapprochait de lui comme si il devenait peu à peu un véritable ami, un confident avec qui il pouvait partager le fardeau qu’était la vie ici. Il n’avait même pas parlé de tout cela à Hugo, comme si son existence entière s’était éclipsée 


	4. Flirt inconscient

Martin avait avant pour habitude de s’endormir paisiblement, la tête remplie de rêves. Ses paysages oniriques mettaient en scène une vie qu’il pensait parfaite et eux seuls le faisait espérer d’un futur meilleur. Puis les souvenirs avaient envahis ses songes pendant un long moment. Là où le sommeil était son seul échappatoire, c’était devenu soudainement son enfer à lui. Alors Martin ne dormait plus. Comment aurait-il pu ? Les limbes du sommeil le traînaient toujours plus bas dans les abysses de sa mémoire pour l’y noyer d’horreur et de terreur.

Cette solution n’était pas la meilleure, mais c’était la seule qu’il avait jusqu’alors trouvé. Éveillé dans son lit, il fixait simplement le plafond en laissant son esprit divaguer. Il le faisait depuis assez longtemps pour connaître désormais sur le bout des doigts l’emplacement exact de chacune des fissures du pan de mur, qui n'avait pas été touché depuis bien des années. Parfois, il s’entraînait simplement à écrire, couchant sur papier tout ce qui pouvait passer par la tête d’un homme seul au beau milieu de la nuit, avec un orthographe douteux et une petite bougie pour seul éclairage afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons et ne pas transgresser le couvre-feu de vingt-trois heures.

Il prenait toujours soin de bien brûler ses écrits après avoir terminé. De toute manière, tout était dans sa tête, de ses pensées les plus futiles aux ressentiments les plus intimes qu’il ne gardait que pour lui seul, tout était là-dedans et y restait. Quoi qu’il en soit, écrire le soulageait, et le faisait mine de rien progresser. Cela faisait bientôt deux mois qu’il étudiait chez Yann tous les jours de la semaine, et ses progrès avaient été visibles en peu de temps. Son travail acharné se soldait par une fierté évidente chez professeur qui était toujours plus enthousiaste de lui faire découvrir de nouveaux livres, bien qu’en vérité, Martin parvenait à peine à déchiffrer certaines phrases et à en comprendre le sens. Il se plaisait tout de même à s’attarder chez l’enseignant pour pouvoir piocher dans sa bibliothèque et découvrir au fil des pages l’ancien monde dans lequel il rêvait de vivre.

…

Le brun était concentré sur un livre que lui avait conseillé Yann, _L’attrape coeur_ d’un certain J.D Salinger, et il ne vit pas le plus vieux s’approcher pour laisser tomber un énorme ouvrage à côté de lui, faisant vivement sursauter Martin.

« Tiens, c’est ton nouveau meilleur ami désormais, ça va t’aider dans ta lecture, déclara-t-il avec son habituel entrain.

Il regarda le pavé avec suspicion avant de le prendre dans ses mains pour l’examiner.

-Un dictionnaire ?

-Je suis sûr que tu en as déjà entendu parler, ça regroupe tous les mots de la langue d’il y a des lustres et leurs définition, pratique non ?

-Attends, si je comprends bien tu m’as laissé en pleine galère pendant deux mois et quelques avec des centaines de mots inconnus alors que tout était là-dedans ?

-J’attends quand même un « merci », si j’avais su je ne te l’aurais donné que bien plus tard… mais oui c’est important que tu assimiles de toi-même le vocabulaire, ça te donne une base si tu veux. Ce serait ridicule de te laisser consulter quinze fois par paragraphe le dictionnaire sous prétexte que tu ne connaisses pas un mot, c’est la compréhension globale qui compte, pour la subtilité on verra après.

-Merci… mais sache que c’est quand même cruel.

-Tu as survécu, c’est le principal, répliqua-t-il avec sarcasme alors que son élève levait insolemment les yeux au ciel.

-Martin ? Reprit son professeur avec plus de sérieux dans la voix.

-Hm ?

-Est-ce que tu fais encore ces… rêves ?

Il releva les yeux vers lui pour lui adresser un pauvre sourire.

-Plus tellement, merci de t’inquiéter, répondit-il brièvement, désireux de ne pas s’attarder sur le sujet.

Le poivre-sel plissa les yeux comme peu convaincu, il n’était pas vraiment crédible avec son air abattu et ses cernes marquées.

-C’est normal, puis c’est en partie de ma faute tout ça, tu ne mérites pas tout ça, fit-il les sourcils joints en une expression inquiète qu’il abordait plus souvent ces derniers temps.

Yann semblait culpabiliser à outrance, et c’est pour cette raison qu’il lui avait mentit. Il avait trouvé chez son professeur un véritable soutient et ne souhaitait pas l’embêter plus que ça avec ses états d’âmes. Les souvenirs qui refaisaient surface pendant ses courtes nuits étaient toujours plus durs à encaisser, les images s’étaient faites plus précises et plus nombreuses, mais malgré la claque mentale qu’il recevait à chaque fois que quelque chose lui revenait en tête, il était paradoxalement heureux de ne plus avoir cette sensation d’aveuglement partiel.

C’était comme si il redécouvrait entièrement sa vie, sa perception de son passé était tellement différente qu’il avait parfois l’impression de ne plus réellement se connaître. Chaque nuit, ses songes étaient envahis par les fantômes d’avant, et chaque jour Yann était là pour les écouter avec attention. Sa présence l’apaisait plus que celle de n’importe qui, il pouvait être lui-même en toute sécurité et c’était un gage de soulagement non seulement de ne pas cadenasser ses pensées mais aussi d’être compris. Seulement, il se sentait aussi gêné de rapporter toujours ses problèmes à Yann, car si lui se confiait volontiers sur ce qu’il ressentait, son professeur lui, était beaucoup plus secret, et même s’ils avaient discuté des heures entières durant ces deux derniers mois, il savait en réalité peu de chose sur lui, et cela avait inévitablement éveillé sa curiosité.

« Yann ? » avait-il demandé un jour en posant son crayon sur la table du salon, comme s’il s’apprêtait à poser une question anodine.

Le concerné avait levé les yeux, tiré de sa pleine concentration alors qu’il semblait pleinement plongé dans sa lecture.

« -C’est peu être un peu indiscret, mais-

-Vas-y, avait coupé Yann tout en refermant son livre. Je t’écoute.

-Est-ce que tu es… marié ? Son regard était hésitant et le fut d’autant plus quand il rencontra les prunelles bleues dont l’attention était désormais rivée sur lui.

-Marié ?

-Oui, car normalement tout le monde l’est, et pourtant je ne vois pas d’alliance sur ton doigt, je me demandais. Excuse-moi pour la question, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant que son professeur ne répondait pas. Tu ne veux peut-être pas en parler, ça ne me regarde pas, bafoua-t-il en baissant les yeux sur son livre.

-Non, non, il n’y a pas de mal. Tu sais, la loi ne s’applique par pour nous, on se marie à n’importe quel âge et avoir un enfant n’est pas une obligation, ce n’est même pas encouragé, ils préfèrent restreindre toujours plus le cercle, expliqua-t-il. Mais oui, je suis marié pour répondre à ta question.

Le coeur de Martin avait raté un battement. L’affirmation l’interpella, Yann était son ami et jusqu’alors il ne lui avait jamais parlé d’un mari, et il se trouvait déçu de ne pas avoir connu cette facette de lui plus tôt. Il ne pu s’empêcher de le questionner, sous le choc de la réponse.

-Elle s’appelle comment ?

-Il, Laurent. Tu ne l’as jamais vu car il est souvent absent, il n’est là qu’en fin de semaine généralement, quand il n’est pas trop débordé.

-Pourquoi donc, il travaille où ? Demanda Martin, qui ne se sentait plus gêné dans ses questionnements, trop curieux pour ça.

-À la capitale, il fait travaille au ministère du travail et son poste l’occupe trop pour pouvoir faire le trajet tous les jours.

-Pourquoi tu n’habites pas avec lui là-bas, alors ?

-Parce que la capitale est un nid de vipère. Je préfère le calme qui règne ici, il n’y a pas beaucoup de personnes importantes aux alentours, ce ne sont pas des hauts-gradés qui recherchent constamment le pouvoir, le haut de l’échelle. C’est Laurent qui a acheté cette maison, elle me plaisait bien, elle est moins édulcorée que celles du quartier mais elle me laisse avoir un pied posé dans ma vie d’avant.

-Ce n’est pas dur d’être aussi éloignés tout de même ?

-Ce n’est pas le bagne ici, ma vie est loin d’être à plaindre, puis les retrouvailles n’en sont que meilleures, plaisanta Yann avec un léger sourire.

Martin avait ri nerveusement, gêné par la remarque qui lui avais fait l’effet d’une claque.

Ce qu’il avait entendu ne lui avait pas plu, et il se ressassait constamment cette discussion depuis qu’elle avait eu lieu. Pourtant Yann n’avait rien dit de contraignant, mais il n’avait pu s’empêcher de ressentir une antipathie naturelle pour Laurent, et il ne savait comment se l’expliquer.

Ou plutôt il ne voulait pas se l’expliquer. Cela aurait été admettre qu’il ressentait une certaine jalousie qui le faisait grogner intérieurement, et il aurait du admettre aussi toutes les autres choses qui se cachaient derrière cette jalousie.

Après quelques semaines passées, il avait fini par se sortir tout cela de la tête. Pourtant, ses pensées revirent vite à la charge quand il comprit que quelque chose avait changé chez lui, Martin n’était pas aveugle et avait remarqué son comportement évoluer à l’égard de Yann. Il se surprenait à le regarder un peu trop longuement parfois, plus concentré sur la courbe de son cou que sur les explications de son professeur. Parfois, ils se frôlaient accidentellement et le contact non seulement semblait s’éterniser anormalement mais s’imprimait aussi sur la surface de sa peau, comme une agréable brûlure.

Il ne pouvait pas non plus ignorer la chaleur qui s’installait doucement dans son bas-ventre quand il l’entendait rire ou lorsqu’il s’adressait à lui de la plus adorable des manières en le taquinant ou en le complimentant. Tous ces petits indices indiquaient clairement que la relation amicale qu’ils entretenaient ne semblait plus suffire à Martin. Il voyait l’entièreté de ses pensées dirigées vers lui quelque soit le moment de la journée, et constatait honteusement que c’était aussi le cas pendant la nuit. Il aurait dû se sentir heureux de ne plus avoir autant de visions cauchemardesques à supporter pendant qu’il dormait, mais celles-ci le terrifiaient d’une autre manière.

Le jeune homme ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s’était réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit, durant ce moment où le subconscient prend le contrôle total de l’esprit. À chaque fois, son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine alors que les images de ses songes étaient marquées au fer rouge dans sa tête. Celles où il embrassait avec une passion et une ardeur qu’il ne se connaissait pas le poivre-sel, attelant sous lui. Son esprit semblait toujours vouloir lui imposer ces images : les lèvres de Yann sur les siennes, les lèvres de Yann sur son cou, les lèvres de Yann sur son torse, les lèvres de Yann partout sur son corps. Cela devenait presque systématique à la fin, il s’éveillait en sueur, la respiration erratique et son membre presque douloureux.

Les signes étaient beaucoup trop nombreux et Martin du se rendre à l’évidence : il éprouvait une terrible attirance pour Yann. Il se demanda longuement s’il ne confondait pas l’amitié et le désir, ayant été peu exposé aux deux choses dans sa vie. Après tout Yann avait été vraiment proche lors de sa passade difficile, peut-être qu’il avait été simplement confus et n’arrivait tout simplement plus à dissocier les deux ? Il aurait aimé que ce soit le cas, mais quelque chose en lui lui indiquait que la petite étincelle qui naissait dans son coeur n’était pas anodine, et au fond de lui il ne souhaitait pas vraiment la réprimer. En dépit du fait qu’il était son professeur, qu’ils étaient tous les deux mariés, que l’adultère était dangereux dans le pays, qu’ils n’appartenaient pas à la même caste, et surtout en dépit du fait que Yann ne voyait sûrement pas le plus jeune de cette manière.

De plus, les deux partageaient désormais une belle amitié, il adorait leur complicité et ne voulait pas la voir s’envoler en cédant à ses désirs inavouables. Cela faisait à peine trois mois qu’ils se connaissaient et leur relation avait vite évolué, trop vite. C’était comme si tout se faisait naturellement avec Yann, il n’était inquiété de rien avec lui, tout semblait plus facile, il l’éloignait considérablement de sa misérable vie d’avant qui le rendait malheureux, en lui donnant une nouvelle dimension.

Le problème étant qu’il ne parvenait pas à se sortir son professeur de la tête, penser à autre chose le faisait constamment revenir à lui, son esprit créant des liens improbables pour le faire retourner à la case départ. Martin était complètement à l’ouest la plupart du temps et cela ne sembla pas échapper à Hugo.

Le blond se faisait plus distant à certain moments de la journée, quand les comprimés perdaient de leurs effets, comme si une prise de conscience s’opérait dans son esprit pour ensuite l’effacer complètement. Martin l’avait aussi vu prendre plusieurs comprimés d’un coup, il savait que c’était dangereux et surtout il se doutait qu’il n’était pas totalement innocent quant au changement de comportement de son mari. Le brun était plus froid avec lui, souvent absent. Il ne pouvait pas faire semblant, il appréciait toujours autant Hugo mais détestait ce sentiment d’appartenance qui le faisait culpabiliser sans cesse. Mais peut-être devait-il suivre ce sentiment, après tout dans quelques mois lorsque son apprentissage sera terminé, il ne reverra sans doute plus Yann, et tout redeviendra normal, trop s’attacher à lui était sans doute une mauvaise idée.

Mais d’un côté, le brun se demandait sans cesse si il ne le regretterait pas plus tard de n’avoir rien fait. Les circonstances avaient précipité l’évolution de leur relation, mais il était évident que quelque qu’aurait été la durée du temps devant eux, le chemin aurait été le même, celui de l’amitié sincère qui dérive en un flirt inconscient et faisant sournoisement émerger des sentiments tous nouveaux. Il se sentait terriblement perdu avec ce dilemme que sa conscience tentait sans cesse de faire taire, comme s’il n’aurait jamais dû naître dans son esprit en premier lieu. Il n’avait personne pour le conseiller ou même l’écouter quant à ce choix.

 

Néanmoins jusqu’ici, les circonstances ne l’aidaient pas vraiment. Après des semaines d’apprentissages toujours plus soutenues mais enrichissantes, il sentait aussi le comportement de Yann se modifier, ou plutôt son esprit s’appliquait à lui faire croire que quelque chose avait changé chez ce dernier. Quand bien même le jeune homme s’infligeait des claques mentales régulières pour se remettre les idées en place et ne plus délirer, certains petits détails l’alarmait tout de même, au point d’alimenter toujours plus ses fantasmes qui prenaient vie dans son esprit.

Il avait comprit qu’un jeu silencieux se déroulait entre eux deux : ils ne se quittaient plus des yeux, même quand il n’y avait aucune discussion, leurs échanges de regards étaient beaucoup plus chargés de sens qu’un dialogue, et Martin ne pu s’empêcher d’y voir là un flirt innocent.

L’intimité qui émanait de leurs échanges était irréfutable, mais n’en disait pas tellement sur la nature de leur relation. Comment interpréter cela ? Comme deux personnes qui ne peuvent s’empêcher de se déshabiller du regard à chaque instant ou comme des amis dont le lien était devenu assez fort pour que les mots ne soient plus nécessaire pour se comprendre ?

Il n’en savait trop rien, et c’était pour cette raison qu’il se torturait mentalement afin de démêler le vrai du faux entre les constatations et les fantasmes de son esprit tordu.

Pour exemple, Yann avait prit pour habitude de faire des dictées au plus jeune, lui faisant découvrir de nouveaux auteurs, de nouveaux genres littéraires et prenait plaisir à lui lire quelques poèmes qu’il piochait dans ses précieux recueils que renfermait ses étagères.

«  _Que ce soit dimanche ou lundi_ _  
__Soir ou matin minuit midi_  » , déclarait Yann, détachant ses mots pour les rendre plus distincts et compréhensibles.

« _Les amours aux amours ressemblent_  » Martin s’affairait à gratter sa plume sur le papier du plus rapidement qu’il pouvait, concentré sur sa tâche, souhaitant à tout prix rendre fier son professeur qui ne cessait de vanter ses vifs progrès depuis qu'ils avaient commencé son apprentissage.

« _C'était hier que je t'ai dit_ » Le poivre-sel marqua une pause pour déglutir, reprenant là où il s’était arrêté.

 

« _Nous dormirons ensemble_ »

 

Martin stoppa son écriture, comprenant le sens du vers énoncé. L’air de ses poumons se vida tandis qu’il tentait tant bien que mal de continuer à écrire les mots qui s’imprimaient par la même occasion dans son esprit. C’était simplement trois mots, mais ils provoquèrent en son fort intérieur un raz-de-marée de sentiments.

 

« _Nous dormirons ensemble_ »

 

C’était sûrement un choix anodin, mais il ne pu s’empêcher de discerner un ton plus grave, plus sourd dans la voix de son professeur en lisant ces mots, comme s’ils avaient une signification particulière. Il sentit à ce moment précis ses joues chauffer et décida par la suite de reposer sa tempe sur la paume de sa main afin de cacher sa gêne, n’osant pas croiser son regard.

Le fait de s’attacher de cette manière à lui lui faisait peur, le plus vieux éveillait chez lui des choses jusqu’alors inconnues, nébuleuses, mais quelque part il adorait cela et ne voulait pour rien au monde que ça s’arrête. Leur jeu silencieux dura encore quelques temps, se taquinant constamment, déshabillant l’autre du regard, énonçant indirectement des sous-entendus à travers les mots d’un autre. Parfois les effleurement s’attardaient ou se multipliaient anormalement, les sourires enjôleurs étaient plus fréquents et Martin avait plus d’une fois fait mine de s’endormir malencontreusement sur l’épaule de l’autre, profitant de cette proximité et du parfum enivrant qui parvenait à ses narines. Il se souvenait aussi de cette fois où Yann avait insisté pour le voir cuisiner à son tour pour une fois. Il n’avait pas oublié à quel point le professeur avait été proche de lui cette fois-là, le torse presque collé à son dos alors qu’il lui soufflait presque à l’oreille les instructions. La chaleur qu’impliquait leur proximité, la respiration de l’aîné sur sa nuque, cette main sur la sienne pour le guider, rien n’avait été occulté de sa mémoire et il n'arrivait plus à se persuader que le comportement de Yann était tout à fait platonique.

Il savait que cela se passerait sans doute très mal pour eux si jamais ils venaient à succomber l’un à l’autre. L’adultère était sévèrement puni, et bien qu’on ne sache pas vraiment ce qu’il advenait des sanctionnés, on y laissait entendre que le sort était terrifiant. Il n’osait donc pas imaginer ce qui pourrait advenir de lui en sachant que son professeur était quelqu’un de la caste supérieure, à qui il n’aurait même pas adressé la parole si on ne le lui avait pas permit.

Il savait qu’en étant aussi proche de Yann, même en toute amitié, ils se mettaient déjà assez en danger. Il serait sot de croire qu’ils n’étaient pas réellement surveillés, c’était un risque que d’apprendre à lire à un prolétaire, c’était donner le pouvoir au peuple, ce même peuple qui était gardé dans une ignorance complète et qui assurait à l’état un calme plat.

La liberté accordée à l’élite était illusoire Yann le lui avait dit, mais Martin avait surtout comprit que c’était cette liberté qui incitait à l’imprudence. Le gouvernement ne pouvait pas torturer, briser mentalement l’élite parce qu’ils étaient les restes de l’humanité, celle qui se souvient, mais il pouvait supprimer les imprudents qui sont tout aussi bercés dans une illusion que les prolétaires, celle de la liberté. À partir de ce moment là, quoi de plus simple que de repérer les traîtres à l’état et aux saintes doctrines.

Au contraire, Martin lui avait ses pieds dans les deux mondes, les pilules ne pouvaient plus faire de lui l’ouvrier sans conviction qui ne vit que pour travailler, et il avait acquit une certaine prudence pour ne pas se faire repérer et se fondre dans la masse sans se laisser submerger par cette dernière et finir noyé par la pensée unique. Les seuls moments où il pouvait être lui même était ceux avec Yann et seulement lui, ce dernier lui avait affirmé que la maison était vide de toute surveillance, et il l’avait cru sur parole.

Mais il y aurait bien un moment où une parole de travers, un geste déplacé en dehors de ces quatre murs protecteur effondrerait tout cela. C’était en vérité insensé de penser que personne ne les surveillait alors qu’il pressait le pas chaque matin pour rejoindre sa maison et qu’il s’y attardait plus qu’il n’y était autorisé, c’était suffisant pour attirer les soupçons. Il s’était laissé attrapé par cette prétendue liberté que lui même voyait comme anxiogène, et un retour en arrière était tout simplement impossible, ils ne pouvaient juste que retarder ce moment.

Si pour l’instant les deux là ne faisaient en vérité rien étant incriminant, il n’était pas difficile de comprendre que les choses tourneraient de la pire manière qu’il soit si ils venaient à franchir les limites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai peur de faire évoluer leur relation trop vite, mais d'un côté mon schéma narratif me rappelle toujours à l'ordre en mode "hop hop allez, t'as encore beaucoup à raconter". En tout cas j'essaie de rendre la chose la plus vraisemblable possible, mais si vous avez une quelconque critique à faire je serais ravie de la lire, c'est pour l'instant la seule fanfiction un peu longue et sérieuse que j'ai eu écrite jusqu'ici donc je pense avoir encore beaucoup à apprendre ! J'espère tout de même que le chapitre vous a plu, puis je vous dis à très bientôt pour un cinquième (qui lui non plus ne devrait pas mettre trop longtemps à arriver héhé)


	5. Sans une parole

Martin se sentait peu enclin à l’idée de résister à cette tentation qui le narguait consciencieusement durant chaque minute passée en la compagnie de son professeur. Le problème étant, était-il capable de garder son attirance à son égard pour lui ? C’était assez ironique au vu de ces années durant lesquelles il s'était fait petit dans un coin afin d'être le plus discret possible et avait agit comme n’importe quel citoyen modèle qui prendrait régulièrement des cachets. Seulement, il fallait croire qu’en la présence de Yann, sa force d’esprit n’était radicalement pas la même, du moins, elle n’était pas assez forte pour ne pas se sentir défaillir sous ses regards et ses sourires. Quelque part, Yann le rendait faible, et cela l’irritait, il avait peu à peu fait crouler ses solides fondations sur lesquelles il se reposait depuis des années, et désormais même le potentiel danger qu’ils courraient ne semblait pas avoir d’importance, la seule chose qui le faisait hésiter, c’était le soucis de conserver leur amitié quoi qu’il advienne. Le fait de trahir Hugo n’avait plus vraiment d’importance non plus, éthiquement, il l’avait déjà fait, il rêvait tout de même (éveillé ou non) d’avoir Yann dans son lit, les limites avaient déjà été franchies sur ce point, et Martin qui ressentait un semblant de culpabilité il y a encore quelques temps, ne semblait plus s’en préoccuper désormais.

Le brun ne s’inquiétait plus de rien qui ne concernait pas Yann, et il réalisa la dangerosité de la chose que bien trop tard. Lui qui pensait être à l’abri de cette liberté sournoise était en vérité tombé à plein pied dans son piège, ses sentiments et sa raison menaient une bataille acharnée : d’un côté il ne ressentait pas la moindre volonté de refréner son attirance qui semblait inéluctable, et d’un autre il ne souhaitait pas perdre tout ce qu’il possédait d’un peu positif dans sa vie à cause d’un coup de tête purement égoïste. Ce dilemme avait créé un dangereux équilibre, une balance qui menaçait à chaque instant de pencher d’un côté ou de l’autre et de sceller un futur incertain.

 

…

 

L’air se rafraîchissait depuis quelques semaine, et les vagues de froid devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Martin n’avait pas la santé fragile, mais cette fois-ci il n’avait pas pu échapper à l’impitoyable fraîcheur du mois de novembre et avait écopé d’un léger rhume qui faute de soins avait fini par se transformer en une fièvre carabinée qui le rendait malgré lui incapable de faire quoi que ce soit qui demandait ne serait-ce qu’un peu de force mentale. Il s’était tout de même rendu chez son professeur, faisant la sourde oreille quant aux vives protestations d’Hugo qui ne voulait pas voir son état s’empirer.

Il s’était fait enguirlandé par Yann de la même manière en arrivant dans la grande demeure avec le teint d’un cadavre et une toux à en faire trembler les fondements du bâtiment.

« Tu es complètement inconscient Martin, on dirait que tu vas t’écrouler à tout moment ! s’exclama-t-il avec un air excédé.

-Je te dis que je peux suivre un cours Yann… tout va bien, soutint-il en marmornant, je suis juste un peu fatigué mais je peux passer outre.

Le peu d’entrain qu’il mettait dans son argumentation reflétait parfaitement son état actuel, et l’aîné leva les yeux au ciel avant de traverser la pièce pour atteindre le téléphone fixe.

-Prend-moi pour un idiot, je ne te ferai pas cours dans cet état là. Tu vas t’allonger quelque part et je vais appeler un médecin qui te prescrira de quoi aller mieux », fit-il d’un ton catégorique.

Le brun ne s’y opposa pas, l’esprit trop embrumé pour revendiquer quoi que ce soit. Il le conduisit jusqu’à une chambre d’ami pour l’y allonger, sa main l’agrippant fermement par la taille afin qu’il ne chancelle pas. À peine posé sur le lit, le plus vieux remarqua que le sommeil avait eu raison de Martin et il le couvrit d’une épaisse couverture puis le laissa se reposer.

Plus tard après la visite du médecin, Yann revint le voir, une tasse à la main. Il s’assit sur le bord du lit sans faire de bruit alors que Martin semblait dormir paisiblement. Avec tendresse, il écarta quelques mèches qui lui collaient au front et s’immobilisa dans son geste lorsqu’il réalisa que le plus jeune était réveillé. Il retira simplement sa main et lui demanda doucement :

-Je t’ai apporté du chocolat chaud, tu as besoin de quelque chose d’autre ?

Le brun secoua faiblement sa tête de gauche à droite.

-Combien de temps tu mets pour ton trajet d’ici à chez toi ? s’enquit le poivre-sel.

-Une heure et demi environ, souffla-t-il.

-C’est beaucoup trop long, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu ailles dehors par ce temps alors que tu es bientôt aux portes de la mort, tu peux rester ici, je contacterai le poste de surveillance de ton quartier.»

Un léger sourire apparu sur les lèvres du malade, qui n’était pas vraiment en état de répliquer par son habituel sarcasme.

Le soir venu, Yann vint tenir compagnie à Martin qui n’avait pas bougé du lit de la journée, il lui apporta de quoi grignoter un peu, histoire de ne pas avaler que des médicaments et lui prêta l’un de ses t-shirt pour la nuit.

Le lendemain, Martin eu toujours de la fièvre, malgré le fait qu’elle ne fut pas aussi violente que le jour d’avant. Le professeur préféra le laisser dormir durant la journée jetant régulièrement quelques coups d’œil dans l’entrebâillement de la porte de la chambre. En fin d’après-midi, Yann pénétra dans la chambre cette fois avec une tisane en main et trouva Martin éveillé.

« Je crois que je n’ai jamais dormi dans un lit aussi confortable de ma vie, plaisanta-t-il en étirant ses bras endoloris par son sommeil prolongé.

-Est-ce que tu vas mieux ?

-Je crois que oui, répondit-il en se redressant.

Le plus vieux passa sa main sur son front pour la retirer après quelques secondes dans un effleurement qui éveilla les sens du brun.

-Non effectivement, tout a l’air d’être revenu à la normale, confirma-t-il, tu te rétablis vite, chanceux.

-Merci de m’avoir gardé cette nuit, même si je n’ai pas tellement eu mon mot à dire, railla-t-il.

-De rien, mais n’exagère pas, ce n’était pas une séquestration, rétorqua-t-il avec un petit sourire qui fit naître une agréable chaleur dans l’estomac du plus jeune.»

Ce dernier se leva et chercha des yeux ses vêtements avant de se pencher pour récupérer ceux qui jonchaient le sol. Il sentit le regard du poivre-sel sur lui et il réalisa avec une certaine gêne qu’il déambulait devant lui en caleçon.

En dépit de sa raison, une petite voix isolée lui souffla que c’était le parfait moment pour tenter le tout pour le tout et de mettre enfin terme à ses hésitations. Peut-être que Martin était tout simplement saturé de se torturer afin de savoir que faire, peut-être que la fièvre n’était pas totalement partie et embrumait toujours une partie de son esprit, mais il n’eut soudain qu’une idée en tête, celle de troubler l’enseignant. Il prit le plus de temps possible pour d’enfiler son pantalon, puis, il retira le t-shirt de Yann avant de s’avancer vers lui de sorte à envahir son espace personnel, puis le lui tendit avec un sourire mutin.

« -Je te rend tes biens, merci de me l’avoir prêté.»  Lui fit-il d’un ton plus grave qu’à l’habituel.

Yann glissa son regard vers le torse du plus jeune qui l’observa faire avec une certaine satisfaction. Quand il releva enfin les yeux pour capter son regard, Martin fut frappé par la noirceur de ces derniers, ses pupilles ayant prit le dessus sur ses iris.

Il sentit une assurance toute nouvelle naître en lui lorsqu’il réalisa que son professeur de le repousserait pas. Ils se jaugeaient du regard, se demandant probablement tous deux qui oserait faire le premier pas. Il jouait avec le feu et en était devenu pleinement conscient et quelque part cela le grisait au plus haut point. Ils étaient assez proches pour que le souffle de l’un caresse la surface de la peau de l’autre, l’atmosphère devenait de plus en plus lourde à chaque seconde de silence de plus qui s’écoulait, et Martin s’intima pour lui-même que la température de la pièce semblait avoir anormalement augmenté. Il décida de pousser son manège jusqu’au bout, il voulait voir Yann oser en premier. Il avait changé les règles du jeu innocent qui se déroulait entre eux depuis si longtemps et en avait soudainement fait un jeu de provocation et de séduction; et en ce moment même, il ne voulait pas y mettre fin à moins que l’aîné ne le fasse lui-même. Pour cela, il décida de le narguer du mieux qu’il pouvait. Alors arborant un demi-sourire, il n’amorça aucun geste vers lui et se contenta de ramasser son t-shirt qui traînait par terre pour ensuite l’enfiler rapidement et se diriger vers la porte sous le regard confus du plus vieux qui était resté muet

Il posa sa main sur la poignée, quand soudain, il sentit celle de Yann se refermer fermement sur son épaule. Tout se passa trop vite pour Martin qui ne pu vraiment réaliser ce qu’il se tramait que lorsqu’il sentit son dos se heurter à la porte alors que deux prunelles bleues le sondaient intensément. Elles lui rappelait leur premier rencontre, il l’avait regardé de la même manière, et il devina qu’il essayait probablement de comprendre ce que lui-même pensait en ce moment. Pour l’aiguiller, Martin laissa ses yeux dériver sur les fines lèvres du professeur avant de relever son regard en une demande silencieuse.

Le jeune homme n’était pas du genre à faire des choses irréfléchies sur le coup d’une pulsion, son dilemme longuement réfléchis en était la preuve, mais ce moment était l’exception à la règle. Il avait oublié le danger qui planait sur eux comme une épée de Damoclès, et l’espace d’une seconde il le réalisa, pour finalement en conclure qu’il s’en fichait pas mal, il avait comprit que Yann aussi avait cette attirance pour lui, et c’était tout ce qui comptait.

Toujours happé par son regard, il oublia son envie de voir Yann l’embrasser en premier et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec précipitation. Le contact n’était pas doux, peut-être même abrupt, mais il suffit à enflammer la surface de sa peau pour y ressentir des picotements. Le baiser était bref, et quand il rouvrit les yeux, réalisant assez vite son action, une peur panique le faucha, comprenant à quel point ce qu’il avait rêvé de faire des milliers de fois devenait réel. Le poivre-sel le fixa, la bouche entrouverte, observant chaque grain de beauté qui parsemait son visage, puis attrapa avec délicatesse son menton de son pouce et de son index pour l’embrasser à son tour. Le baiser fut moins timide, mais beaucoup plus doux, tout en s’enhardissant au fil des secondes. Il posa sa main froide sur la nuque brûlante de son aîné. Il le sentit frissonner sous ses doigts tandis que lui-même n’était plus maître de ses émotions et avait l’impression qu’un tsunami de chaleur ravageait son bas ventre. Ce baiser le chamboula de toutes les manières possibles, il renfermait un désir contenu depuis si longtemps, et un goût de l’interdit qui les rendait si fébriles.

Martin avait fait taire ses pensées et s’était laissé tomber lourdement sur le lit, entraînant avec lui l’enseignant qui se retrouva à califourchon au dessus de lui, l’envie dans son regard. Sa respiration se faisait plus laborieuse et il ne pu laisser passer que quelques soupirs entre ses lèvres alors que la langue de son -désormais- amant taquinait la base de son cou et ses clavicules. Leurs gestes étaient emplis d’une certaine avidité tandis que la précipitation était palpable, comme si ils avaient attendu des siècles pour se retrouver. Le besoin de se toucher était nécessaire, Martin se cambra contre le bassin du plus vieux, dans le doute que ce ne soit encore un de ses rêves érotiques et le désir insoutenable qu’éveilla la friction de leurs deux bassins confirma à Martin qu’il n’était pas entre les griffes de ses songes. Pourtant, c’était tout comme, il n’entendait pas ses propres gémissements et ses paroles confuses.

Il avait terriblement envie de lui, il n’avait jamais ressenti ça avant, il était prêt à s’abandonner complètement à l’autre sans concession. Les conséquences n’avaient aucune importance pourvu qu’il puisse sentir complètement le corps de Yann contre le sien.

Soudainement, ce dernier accéda à la peau de son abdomen pour y faire courir doucement ses doigts, et un éclair de lucidité mêlée à la panique lui fit l’effet d’une claque. Il se figea complètement, et Yann le remarqua, se redressant pour le questionner du regard d'un air soucieux. Martin se défit de son étreinte avec une certaine violence qu’il ne mesura pas. La manière dont il le dévisagea, désemparé, le fit baisser la tête, ne pouvant affronter son regard. Il reprit comme il le pouvait son souffle alors que son cœur semblait vouloir s’arracher à sa cage thoracique. Un malaise insoutenable pesait dans l’atmosphère en même temps qu’un silence s’installait, ne laissant place qu’à leurs deux respirations.

Il ne voulait pas voir le visage blessé de Yann, alors toujours en fixant le sol il se justifia.

« Je suis désolé, je peux pas, on peut pas, je… je ne sais pas ce qu’il m’a prit, désolé. Il passa sa main sur son visage comme pour revenir à la réalité et s’extirper de la brume qui comblait son esprit. J’ai Hugo, tu as Laurent, ce… c’est une erreur, ça n’arrivera plus, je m’excuse », bafoua-t-il en se levant.

Sans un regard pour l’autre, il prit rapidement sa veste et ses chaussures, trop sonné, il n’entendit pas son nom retentir dans la pièce. Il descendit l’escalier en trombe, traversa le couloir de la maison et ferma la porte derrière lui pour s’enfoncer dans la fraîcheur de l’automne, les larmes perlant au coin des yeux.

Qu’avait-il fait ?

Il regretta d’abord d’avoir laissé ses envies guider ses gestes, mais aussi de s’être enfuit de cette manière. Il ne supportait pas l’image de l’expression perdue du plus vieux qui s’imposait dans son esprit sans jamais le laisser tranquille. Tout le trajet il lutta pour ne pas fondre en larme, pour ne pas s’enfuir dans un chemin de campagne isolé, ou pour ne pas revenir sur ses pas. Que devait-il faire pour arranger les choses, ou du moins ne pas les empirer ?

Il venait non seulement de se mettre en danger, mais il venait aussi de jeter aux oubliettes son amitié avec lui. Tout ce qu’il avait redouté durant ces dernières semaines lui tombait dessus, et il en était le seul fautif.

En entrant à Parme, il s’attarda un moment dans les rues vides, ne souhaitant pas rejoindre Bellaunay de suite. Les passants fourmillaient peu en période estivale et étaient inexistants lorsque le froid faisait peu à peu son nid. Il tenta d’effacer les derniers heures de cette journée de sa tête pendant l’espace de quelques instants, en se concentrant sur ce qui l’entourait. Les commerces étaient rares ici, la plupart des infrastructures étaient sous tutelle de l’état. Il s’engouffra dans une rue plus étroite, où le sol était fait de pavés. Il l’aimait beaucoup pour son aspect ancien qui n’avait rien à voir avec les bâtiments froids et fraîchement construits qui apparaissaient dans la ville. Cette ruelle était l’un des seuls vestiges du passé, la preuve qu’avant tout cela la vie n’était pas aussi cauchemardesque.

Peut-être qu’il aurait préféré n’avoir jamais eu connaissance de cet endroit, il le faisait regretter un monde qu’il n’avait pas connu, une vie qu’il n’aurait jamais. Il quitta les murs étroits à regret dans un soupir pour finalement rejoindre son quartier.

Il passa le pas de sa porte plus abattu qu’il ne l’était déjà. Hugo était déjà rentré et sembla surpris de le voir revenir de chez son professeur si tôt. Il lui demanda si il allait bien, son visage arborant les plis de quelqu’un de préoccupé. Avant qu’il n’ai pu amorcé un pas vers lui, Martin se réfugia dans ses bras à grandes enjambées, laissant sa sacoche glisser de son épaule, puis fondit en larmes sur celle d’Hugo. Le brun n’avait personne d’autre que lui pour éponger sa peine, pour la première fois depuis longtemps Yann n’était pas là pour le rassurer dans ses moments de détresse.

Le blond fut désemparé, ne sachant comme réagir. Martin n’avait jusqu’ici jamais pleuré devant lui, et il ne su trop comment réagir. Avec précaution il l’entoura de ses bras, le pressant un peu plus contre lui. Les larmes du brun redoublèrent d’intensité. Martin se sentait honteux, le blond se préoccupait tellement de lui, de son état alors que lui ne le considérait que comme son épaule de seconde main. Le jugement était dur, mais c’était exactement ce comment Martin le voyait, cela aurait été hypocrite d’affirmer le contraire. Il avait encore la sensation des lèvres de Yann sur sa peau, et il sanglotait là, dans ses bras. Une petite voix intérieure lui répétait inlassablement à quel point il était lâche, qu’il ne méritait pas Hugo, et pour la faire taire, il l’embrassa. Ce dernier fut interloqué mais finit par répondre au baiser avec le même entrain. Il finit par l’interrompre tout de même, dépassé par la situation.

« -Martin, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il doucement, sa main sur sa joue tandis que son pouce chassait les larmes qui menaçaient de couler aux coins de ses yeux. Son interlocuteur baissa le regard, ne sachant que dire.

-Plus tard, répliqua-t-il dans un souffle pour éviter la question avant de fondre une fois de plus sur ses lèvres. Hugo n’insista pas et entoura sa nuque de ses bras.

Ces baisers n’avaient rien de ceux échangés avec Yann quelques heures plus tôt, quand bien même Martin tentait de se persuader du mieux qu’il pouvait, il les trouva d’une fadeur sans nom. Il essaya encore plusieurs fois sans pouvoir ressentir une quelconque chaleur l’envelopper, sentir ses joues s’empourprer ou son rythme cardiaque s’affoler.

Comment pouvait-il tarir ses questions, étouffer ses soucis dans les embrassades d’Hugo, ses caresses et sa chaleur si rien en lui ne défaillait à son contact ? Il savait qu’il faisait quelque chose d’injuste, mais pourtant il ne mit pas fin à ses étreintes.

Il se pressa d’avantage contre le corps d’Hugo, désormais adossé au mur, ondulant son bassin contre le sien. Son désir était bien éveillé désormais, mais ses gestes n’étaient la preuve d’aucune tendresse, ils étaient mécaniques, reproduisant les même mouvements, les mêmes soupirs que ceux déjà réalisés des centaines de fois en sa compagnie.

Il ne retint pas ses gémissements qui emplirent la pièce à l’instar du son de la radio, rejoins par ceux du blond. Il ferma les yeux pour accueillir les légères sensations qui habitaient son esprit et qui finirent finalement par totalement le posséder à force d’acharnement. Il ne se concentrait plus que sur les doigts de l’autre qui couraient sur la peau de son dos, par dessous son t-shirt, sur les dents qui mordillaient délicatement la fine peau de son cou, sur cette cuisse qui pressait son désir.

Hugo s’arrêta un instant pour tirer par la main le brun jusqu’à la chambre. Martin se laissa tomber sur le lit alors que l’autre le surplombait et il ne pu s'empêcher de déglutir alors que son esprit faisait un douloureux parallèle entre Hugo et Yann et il s'infligea plusieurs claques mentales pour chasser le poivre-sel de son esprit. Leur chemises furent bientôt délaissées sur le sol froid alors que la température montait crescendo entre leurs deux corps. Le blond s’activa à taquiner de sa langue ses tétons qui se durcissaient au contact doux et humide, puis continua son chemin vers ses abdominaux avec une insupportable langueur pour finalement revenir capturer ses lèvres.

Hugo posa sa main sur sa virilité, souriant orgueilleusement aux sons appréciateurs s’échappant des lèvres du brun. Il céda à sa demande peu de temps après, débouclant sa ceinture, puis déboutonnant son jean pour le retirer.

Avec une moue provocatrice, il caressa son membre par-dessus son boxer, puis tira sur l’élastique pour le retirer. Martin n’était plus que gémissements et soupirs témoignant d’un plaisir paresseux, seule la chaleur de la pièce, la langue qui courait sur son lobe d’oreille, sa main qui effleurait l’intérieur de ses cuisse et celle qui s’activait sur son désir comptaient.

Alternant tantôt un rythme rapide, tantôt un rythme alanguis, le brun se cambra inlassablement, et se trouva au bord de l’explosion alors que la bouche du blond avait remplacé sa main. Sa langue longeait le long de son membre avec insistance et il ne s’arrêta qu’après milles et unes suppliques de son partenaire. Hugo porta ses propres doigts à sa bouche pour taquiner l’entrée du brun à qui il intima de se retourner. Ce dernier subi sur le ventre la douce torture de ses doigts étirant ses parois qui furent remplacées quelques minutes après par la virilité d’Hugo. La douleur le dérangea durant quelques instants mais s’atténua au fils des coups de reins pour se mêler au plaisir et ne plus laisser place qu’à lui.

Leurs hanches entamaient un ballet désordonné au fur et à mesure que le plaisir montait pour enflammer leurs deux corps et les faire se consumer à petit feu. Les coups de bassins du blond ne faiblissaient pas, et à mesure que l’excitation devint insoutenable, il les calqua avec les va-et-vient de sa main sur son membre.

L’orgasme approcha et les réduisit à des vagues de plénitude dont les cris provoqués furent étouffés au creux de leurs cous respectifs.

Leur souffle se calmèrent peu à peu et ils s’endormirent, sans échanger une seule parole.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je tiens tout d'abord à vous dire : JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE (non). Je suis une personne horrible, mais j'espère que vous me pardonnerez tout de même. J'ai eu du mal à poster ce chapitre, j'ai toujours ce désagréable sentiment d'inachevé qui me turlupine, mais bon, ne pas attendre 2 mois pour mettre à jour mon histoire, c'est la vie que j'ai décidé de mener. À bientôt pour la suite héhé !


	6. La capitale

Le lendemain, Martin quitta silencieusement la maison avant qu’Hugo ne se réveille, n’osant pas affronter ses questionnements de bon matin, que pouvait-il lui dire ? Lui-même ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait réagit de cette manière. Pour occulter le souvenir des lèvres de Yann ? Pour se convaincre lui-même que c’était d’Hugo dont il avait besoin ? Il n’en savait trop rien, mais en tout cas la tentative avait été un échec. Si au début il avait réussit à oublier l’enseignant durant l’espace de quelques minutes, peu de temps après ça n’avait plus été l’image de son époux qui marquait son esprit.

Il prit sans regarder les cachets qui se trouvaient à leur place habituelle et les glissa dans sa veste puis s’en alla sans grand entrain vers la gare.

Si il avait pu échapper le matin même aux questions de son mari, il ne pourrait sans doute pas ignorer celles de Yann. Il n’avait pas osé croiser le regard de son professeur quand il avait lâchement détallé, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’imaginer la douleur qu’avait pu renvoyer ses yeux à cet instant, ce qu’il avait pu ressentir après l’avoir quitté. De l’incompréhension ? De la colère ? De la peine ? Peut-être même du dégoût à son égard, pensa le jeune homme tristement. Le professeur avait clairement été réceptif, mais après coup peut-être avait-il regretté lui aussi ?

Il ignorait comment allait-il réagir face à lui, et il réfléchit tout le long du trajet afin de savoir comment il allait-il s’expliquer avec lui de la manière la plus diplomatique qu’il soit. Il souhaitait plus que tout qu’à la fin de cette journée, il parte en tête avec l’assurance que leur amitié était intacte. Il ignorait s’il devait être honnête avec lui, tout ce qui lui importait était d’arranger les choses, mais il pressentait que qu’importe les mots qui sortiraient de sa bouche, il ne pourrait pourtant pas rectifier le tir, car même si leur relation restait officiellement la même, qu’en serait-il en vérité ? Il craignait de voir leur complicité disparaître, voir Yann s’éloigner et devenir froid, non pas volontairement, mais par malaise.

Pourtant, en arrivant là-bas, Yann l’accueillit comme il le faisait à son habitude, son sourire amical en moins. Il le sentait distant, fatigué aussi, mais il fit cours à Martin comme c’était le cas depuis bientôt quatre mois.

En vérité, le brun aurait préféré que Yann le mette devant le fait accompli dès le début de la journée, car en ce moment même il redoutait à chaque seconde qui passait d’aborder _cette_ discussion. Le mutisme du plus vieux le faisait regretter un peu plus son geste d’hier, même si une partie de lui se sentait satisfaite de savoir enfin à quoi cela ressemblait d’embrasser Yann, de savoir à quel point ses lèvres étaient douces, le goût de ces dernières, les sensations que cela avait provoqué chez lui.

Le professeur évitait soigneusement son regard et il lui en voulu d’être aussi calme alors qu’il voyait clairement que l’épisode de hier ne l’avait pas laissé de marbre.

« -Est-ce que l’on va enfin parler de ce qu’il s’est passé hier ? Demanda-t-il finalement avec un agacement dans la voix, brisant le silence qui régnait en maître dans la pièce.

-Je ne sais pas Martin, tu as quelque chose à me dire là-dessus ? Répliqua Yann qui était plongé dans ses papiers avec le même ton.

-Tu n’es pas en colère contre moi ? Énervé ? S’impatienta-t-il.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je le serais ? s’enquit-il avec un calme qui ne fit que décupler l’irritation de Martin. Il resta pendant quelques secondes figé à le fixer, la boucher entre-ouverte, interloqué.

-Écoute Martin, reprit Yann doucement, c’était une erreur, on ne va pas tergiverser là dessus, je ne t’en veux pas.

-Une erreur, répéta Martin dans un souffle, abasourdi.

-Ce sont tes mots, n’est-ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête, ne sachant trop comment réagir autrement.

Yann venait de lui dire que c’était une erreur. Que leur baiser était une erreur. Il aurait préféré voir Yann s’énerver, être blessé par ses mots d’hier plutôt que de les approuver. Il n’était même pas soulagé de savoir que son amitié n’était pas gâchée, il venait de finir blessé par ses propres mots et c’était la seule chose qu’il avait retenu de leur échange.

Peut-être que le poivre et sel ne pensait pas ce qu’il avait dit, qu’il avait simplement été dans le sens de Martin pour ne pas gâcher le lien qui s’était créé entre eux deux.

C’est ce que le brun se répéta durant les jours suivants, une infime flamme d’espoir brillant en lui. Seulement, le jeune homme déchanta rapidement lorsque qu’après une fin de journée ce dernier l’interpella alors qu’il s’apprêtait à partir pour la gare.

« Martin attends !

Le concerné se retourna et vit qu’il semblait hésiter. Pendant un instant il resta muet, avant de se décider à prendre la parole.

-Je monte à la capitale ce week-end exceptionnellement, expliqua-t-il, il y a une soirée d’organisée et Laurent m’a demandé si tu pouvais venir, il t’invite. Yann ne semblait pas spécialement à l’aise et Martin comprit qu’il aurait souhaité ne pas lui proposer cette invitation. Il resta sur le pas de la porte sans bouger, ne sachant quoi faire. Devrait-il décliner l’invitation ? C’est en tout cas ce que lui disait son fort intérieur, mais était-ce vraiment judicieux ? Ces derniers jours n’avaient pas été les plus joyeux, malgré le fait qu’il lui avait dit qu’il ne lui en voulait pas, le brun sentait bien que quelque chose avait changé, ils n’étaient plus aussi proches et cela le rendait terriblement mélancolique. Dans un sens, il ne voulait pas paraître distant à ses yeux en refusant de passer plus de temps avec lui.

Devant son manque de réaction, Yann ajouta :

-Je comprendrais si la proposition ne t’enchante pas, ce serait un peu de ma faute, j’ai dû te dégoûter de là-bas avec tout ce que je t’ai raconté dessus.

-Non, non, répliqua Martin aussitôt, dit à… Laurent que je viendrai. » répondit-il simplement avant de partir précipitamment.

Martin allait rencontrer Laurent. Il n’arrivait pas à se le rentrer dans la tête, il ne s’y était pas attendut du moins du monde. Yann ne parlait jamais de lui et il voulait maintenant qu’il le voit ?

Son professeur n’avait pas dû y voir d’inconvénient, après tout c’était une manière de plus de montrer à Martin qu’il n’avait pas de raison de s’inquiéter, que c’était simplement une erreur, qu’il ne lui en voulait pas et qu’il était même prêt à lui faire rencontrer son mari.

La nouvelle lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche pendant plusieurs heures durant lesquelles il ne cessa de se faire des films sur sa future réaction lorsqu’il le verra. Il se voyait mal lui sourire, mais il ne se voyait pas non plus rester impassible, comme si cela ne l’affectait pas plus que ça.

…

En arrivant à la capitale, le jeune homme fut impressionné par la structure des bâtiments, ils semblaient pouvoir atteindre le ciel et il aurait juré qu’ils pourraient s’effondrer d’un moment à un autre sur lui. L’endroit n’avait pas le charme des autres pôles où habitaient les élites, la ville fourmillait de monde, c’était comme si ils couraient tous constamment avec le temps et il fut plusieurs fois bousculé par l’effervescence des rues. Martin n’était clairement pas habitué à avoir une foule pareille, il se sentait oppressé par l’agglutinement cauchemardesque et les monstres de fer qui s’élevaient dans le ciel. La capitale était le coeur du pays, là où tout ce jouait et où l’élite menait sa vie, mais en vérité il y avait énormément d’ouvriers aussi, les deux classes se croisaient, mais sans jamais se mélanger.

Bien heureusement, ils quittèrent assez rapidement le coeur de la ville pour se retrouver dans des ruelles plus calmes. Ni l’un ni l’autre ne prononcèrent un mot durant le trajet, c’était comme si ils n’avaient plus rien à se dire en dehors des quatre murs protecteurs où ils se retrouvaient tous les jours, et les récents événements n’aidaient pas vraiment. Le plus vieux semblait connaître les rues comme sa poche et Martin suivait, toujours silencieusement, en marchant dans ses pas. Soudainement, Yann stoppa brusquement sa marche assurée pour se retourner vers le brun.

« On y arrive presque, garde en tête durant toute la soirée ce que je vais te dire.

Le jeune homme l’interrogea du regard, curieux.

-Je te l’ai déjà dit, ici on est dans un nid de vipères. Pour ne pas se faire mordre il faut siffler avec elles, si je puis dire.

-Quel champion des métaphores, ironisa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le poivre et sel sourit légèrement, comme heureux de retrouver l’habituelle insolence de son élève à la place de ce silence pesant.

-Je suis professeur de lettre, ça serait malheureux si je n’étais pas capable d’en faire. Il soupira avant de reprendre à où il s’était arrêté : « plus sérieusement, fais attention à ce que tu dis, tu seras sûrement le plus scruté, tu n’es plus un prolétaire, mais pour eux tu restes tout de même… spécial disons. Surtout garde ton sang froid quoi qu’il arrive, c’est important.

Son interlocuteur hocha silencieusement de la tête tout en déglutissant.

-Promets-le moi Martin, insista Yann en plantant son regard dans le sien.

-Je te le promets Yann.

Ce dernier lui sourit avec un regard désolé que le brun ne comprit pas, puis posa sa main sur son épaule brièvement pour repartir devant avec le même entrain.

En arrivant devant la porte, le plus vieux se tourna encore vers lui. Il semblait abhorrer le lieu autant que lui, et lui lança un regard résigné avant de poser sa main sur la poignée.

 

Une grande pièce se tenait devant eux, avec des plafonds démesurément grands. Yann lui expliqua qu’il s’agissait de l’appartement de Laurent où il logeait durant les semaines de travail. Ça, un appartement ? La pièce principale faisait bien deux fois la taille de sa maison, pensa Martin avec sidération.

Ce dernier d’ailleurs les repéra dès leur entrée et Martin dut lutter comme jamais il ne l’avait fait auparavant pour ne pas laisser un seul froncement de sourcils lui échapper.

L’homme avait un aura qui le rendait naturellement impressionnant, dès que ses yeux se posaient sur quelqu’un, c’était comme s’il le dominait du regard en une fraction de seconde. Il avait d’abord détesté le personnage pour cela, mais les raisons finirent par s’accumuler.

« Yann ! l’avait-il interpellé, une coupe de champagne à la main.

Le poivre et sel se retourna et il se firent face. Martin du garder un visage impassible tandis que l’homme avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de Yann, et même le visage sans expression de ce dernier ne parvint pas à calmer la jalousie qui s’était faufilée comme un venin autour de son cœur qui se serrait douloureusement. Laurent tenait l’enseignant par la taille d’une main possessive et posa enfin les yeux sur Martin qui commençait à se sentir de trop.

« -Le fameux Martin ! s’exclama-t-il d’une voix enjouée qui ne concordait pas avec son visage exempt de sourire. Il tendit sa main en sa direction qu’il serra à contre cœur. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, ajouta-t-il.

-De même, répliqua-t-il alors que les mots lui écorchaient la gorge. Martin ne savait trop comment prendre le tutoiement de Laurent, s’il se voulait amical, ou au contraire le marquait à distance de lui comme s’il ne lui devait pas la moindre marque de considération.

L’homme le scrutait du regard comme s’il tentait de sonder ses plus noirs secrets, ses yeux ne lançaient pas d’éclair mais installaient l’espèce de dominance qu’il avait vu opérer quelques secondes plus tôt, et il dû résister de toutes ses forces à cette envie de couper le contact visuel qui le fît frissonner le long de l’échine.

-Ce n’est pas tous les jours que nous accueillons quelqu’un d’aussi… atypique. Il avait semblé chercher pendant quelques secondes l’adjectif qui définirait le mieux Martin, et celui choisit le fit se sentir comme un étranger.

Il ajouta avec un certain entrain : « Eh bien ne restons pas là, laisse-moi te présenter à quelques amis Martin ! »

Et quels amis. Martin avait détesté sentir ces dizaines d’yeux posés sur lui, soit au mieux d’un regard curieux ou au pire d’une manière dédaigneuse.

Le statut « d’animal » que proférait le rang de prolétaire lui était ici renvoyé en pleine face, il était observé sous toutes les coutures comme une bête de foire.

Tantôt on lui faisait remarquer « Qu’il est charmant celui-ci » à la manière d’un animal de compagnie, tantôt on lui rappelait qu’il n’était pas censé savoir réfléchir de lui-même.

Le brun contractait du plus fort qu’il le pouvait sa mâchoire à chaque remarque toujours plus désobligeante, blessante et surtout ridicule, luttant pour ne pas répliquer avec une remarque acerbe qui lui brûlait les lèvres. « Garde ton sang-froid » lui avait dit Yann , « Garde ton sang-froid Martin, ne fait pas tout foirer. » se répéta-t-il pour lui-même tandis qu’il répondait de la manière la plus plate à l’attroupement qui s’était formé autour de lui. Plusieurs fois il chercha le regard de Yann comme bouée de secours, en vain. Il lui en voulut sur le moment de l’avoir laissé seul face à cet agglutinement sournois.

« Un prolétaire à la tête d’une mine vous dites ? C’est plutôt saugrenu, qui travaille au ministère du travail ici ? Qui donc a prit cette décision, dénoncez-vous ! », railla un homme alors qu’un rire général se faisait entendre.

Martin ouvra la bouche pour répliquer. Il n’en pouvait plus, l’agacement grandissait alors que son sang bouillonnait, il s’apprêta à rétorquer lorsqu’il senti une main se poser sur son épaule. Yann. Ce dernier lui lança un regard entendu alors qu’il sentait ses doigts s’enfoncer un peu plus dans sa chair. Le brun se concentra sur ces doigts pour se calmer et remercia Yann du coin de l’œil. Ce dernier répondit à sa place.

"Oh non ce n’était pas une décision idiote, au contraire ! Martin est un élève incroyable, il a progressé à une vitesse spectaculaire, je n’avais jamais vu ça ! Je pense que si j’enseignais la lecture à vos enfants à trente ans ils n’en feraient pas autant, énonça-t-il avec un ton espiègle que le brun trouva quelque peu exagéré. Personne ne sembla s’offusquer de la pique qu’avait lancé le professeur et certains même esquissèrent un sourire, excepté Laurent qui le fixait avec désapprobation.

-Suis-moi Martin, j’ai des amis à te présenter aussi, lui intima le poivre et sel en le tirant par la manche. Le brun lui fut reconnaissant de lui permettre de fuir et suivit ses pas volontiers.

Yann présenta Martin à Martha, une amie de longue date selon lui. Le jeune homme la trouva agréable et drôle et leur altercation à trois lui fit oublier pendant quelques minutes la catastrophe qu’était cette soirée et sa rage bouillonnante qui avait commencé à s’emparer de lui.

Son professeur avait prit son amie à part, et même si la discussion paraissait banale si l’on regardait leurs deux visages, il comprit qu’elle n’était en vérité pas aussi anodine. En effet il jetait de multiples regards en coin sur le côté, comme s’il ne voulait qu’on entende. Il ne réussit pas non plus à lire sur ses lèvres. Le regard rivé sur les deux amis, il ne vit pas la jeune femme qui l’approcha pour s’adosser aussi au mur à ses côtés.

« Infernale soirée, n’est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, surpris. Elle lui souriait d’un air bienveillant, avec une pointe de malice. Martin ne sentit pas l’hostilité méprisante des autres invités avec lesquels il avait discuté plus tôt et décida de lui rendre son sourire.

-Je ne dirais pas ça, répondit-il prudemment, mesurant ses paroles.

-Je les aurait déjà insulté de tous les noms d’oiseaux à ta place, je dois t’avouer que je suis un peu admirative, ria-t-elle en tournant son regard vers eux.

-Ils sont simplement déconnectés de la réalité, on leur a apprit ce mépris et ils s’encouragent les uns les autres dans leur bêtise, cracha-t-il froidement.

-Ils ne sont pas tous comme ça tu sais, répliqua-t-elle.

Il se tourna vers elle.

-Je vois ça.

-Lilia, lui lança-t-elle en tendant sa main que Martin serra volontiers.

-Martin.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne suis pas la seule qui soit un poil plus agréable ici, sans vouloir me jeter des fleurs. Yann l’est aussi, tu ne pouvais pas tomber sur meilleur professeur, mais l’entourage de Laurent… c’est la cour et son roi, désolée que tu aies servit de bouffon ce soir.

Il ria un peu amèrement à la comparaison.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils sont ensemble, continua Lilia en fixant Laurent au loin. Ils sont vraiment opposés, comme le jour et la nuit. Ils se complètent peut-être, mais pas de la bonne manière.

-Il sont mariés pourtant, fit remarquer le brun.

-Ça ne veut rien dire, tu dois vraiment être un romantique pour penser que le mariage signifie quelque chose. Peut-être qu’avant c’était le cas, si l’on en croit les livres, mais maintenant ça n’a pas trop de sens. Laurent est un être brutal, c’est un peu la personnification du monde d’ici. Méfie-toi de lui, c’est le seul conseil que je peux te donner.

Il la remercia d’un sourire.

-Qu’est-ce que tu fais toi, comme travail ? Demanda-t-il, désireux de dévier la conversation vers autre chose que le couple de Yann.

-Oh, rien de vraiment passionnant, c’est un peu austère même. Je suis à la gestion de prisons, je m’occupe seulement du côté administratif, ce n’est pas vraiment un poste de prestige ni quelque chose de trop épanouissant, mais il m’éloigne un peu d’ici alors je ne m’en plains pas, expliqua-t-elle, si j’ai bien compris c’est assez similaire à ton futur travail, n’est-ce pas ?

Martin hocha de la tête avant d’ajouter :

-Je devrais être content, la mine c’est fini pour moi, mais je vais être un peu déçu d’arrêter les leçons avec Yann, j’aime vraiment ça.

Lilia lui lança un regard entendu avant de le glisser vers Yann qui discutait toujours avec Martha.

-C’est vrai qu’on s’attache facilement à lui. Elle se redressa vivement pour lui faire face. En tout cas je suis ravie d’avoir fait ta connaissance Martin, j’espère te recroiser un jour, tâche d’être prudent.

Puis, après un dernier sourire échangé, elle s’éloigna d’une démarche désinvolte.

Martin avait perdu Yann des yeux après sa discussion avec la jeune femme, et il balaya l’entièreté de la pièce de son regard, sans succès. Il arpenta la pièce jusqu’à entendre les bribes de voix peu discrètes derrière un coin de mur.

«Je vais rentrer Laurent, je dois raccompagner Martin, il n’est pas autorisé à s’attarder ici.

-Reste Yann, il peut bien rentrer seul, ce n’est pas un de tes mômes, il est grand celui-ci, insista l’homme avec agacement.

-J’aurais pu rester si tu ne m’avais pas bientôt harcelé pour le convaincre de venir, tu savais aussi bien que moi que c’était une mauvaise idée. Je ne fais pas partie de ce monde, et lui encore moins, comment penses-tu qu’il a vécu la chose si moi-même je déteste cet endroit ?

-Tu exagères tout Yann-

-Je n’exagère rien, tu ne peux t’empêcher de refréner ta jalousie, c’est ça la vraie raison, vociféra le poivre-sel à voix basse.

-Peut-être parce que j’ai mes raisons de me sentir jaloux Yann, tu ne crois pas ? Cracha Laurent en haussant un peu plus la voix.

L’autre ne répondis pas, comme enfermé dans son mutisme.

-Réponds-moi Yann, est-ce que j’ai raison de l’être ? Répéta Laurent avec plus d’intensité.

-Bonne nuit Laurent, soupira-t-il finalement avant de se retourner pour s’éloigner de lui. Martin quitta du plus discrètement possible le coin du mur sur lequel il s’était adossé, puis croisa Yann.

 

« On y va ? » lui avait-il proposé simplement d’un air lassé. Le plus jeune hocha la tête, pressé de s’échapper de cette atmosphère oppressante.

 

Yann insista pour le raccompagner jusqu’à Bellaunay, et le brun ne s’y opposa pas. Ils marchèrent toujours sans la moindre parole dans un silence seulement perturbé par le bruit des pas jonchant le sol de graviers. Martin voulait lui parler, mais il ne savait vraiment quoi dire, il ne savait plus comment s’adresser au plus vieux. Chaque parole qu’il voulait prononcer restait en suspend alors qu’il entre-ouvrait ses lèvres. Il souhaitait plus que tout lui dire qu’il ne pensait pas ses paroles, qu’il ne voulait pas lui mentir. Il l’avait entendu, Yann n’avait pas répondu à Laurent quand il lui avait demandé si il avait raison d’être jaloux, cela devait forcément signifier quelque chose, n’est-ce pas ? Peut-être que finalement son professeur ressentait la même chose, mais ne pouvait se défaire de son époux. L’homme semblait avoir une emprise si forte sur tout le monde, c’était comme s’il avait contrôlé la pièce entière ce soir.

-Je suis désolé pour cette soirée, c’était une mauvaise idée, j’aurais dû insister d’avantage auprès de Laurent pour lui retirer l’idée de la tête. Mais ce n’est pas comme si c’était nouveau, la communication ne fonctionne plus depuis un certain temps entre nous deux, déplora-t-il en laissant son regard divaguer au loin.

-Non, ce n’est rien, ce n’était pas si horrible, le rassura-t-il. J’ai adoré Martha, je suis content de l’avoir rencontrée, tu ne m’en avait jamais parlé avant.

Yann tourna sa tête en sa direction. Leurs visages étaient à peine perceptibles, mais Martin fut happé par ses yeux bleus dans lesquels la lune reflétait sa faible lumière.

-Je devrais te dire quelque chose, là, tout de suite, mais je ne sais pas si j’en ai le courage, souffla Martin.

Le regard du plus vieux était indéchiffrable, attendant probablement qu’il continue le fil de sa pensée.

Il n’osait pas, il avait peur et cela l’exaspérait intérieurement. « Je ne regrette pas notre baiser », était-ce si compliqué à dire ? Ils ne rompirent pas le contact visuel jusqu’à ce que Yann ne ferme les paupières en soupirant.

-Dis-le Martin.

-Je ne trouve pas mes mots. Ses paroles avaient dépassé sa pensée.

-Montre-le moi alors, répliqua doucement Yann dans un souffle.

L’autre resta sans éloquence alors que son cœur commençait à s’emballer.

Il amorça avec hésitation un pas vers lui, le plus vieux l’imita, son regard plongé dans le sien. Martin se sentit fondre, il voyait tout un univers dans les yeux de Yann, les milliers de possibilités qu’ils auraient pu avoir dans un autre monde, celles de construire quelque chose, d’être heureux, de s’aimer, d’être simplement libres. C’était toujours ses yeux qui projetaient cette liberté tant espérée et qui lui donnaient le courage d’exister pour la voir naître elle aussi un jour.

Seul un infime espace les séparait désormais, et il le fit mourir en posant ses lèvres contre les siennes avec douceur. C’était presque une caresse, un effleurement qui fit naître chez eux une chaleur agréable dans leur bas ventre. L’air frais du mois de novembre ne semblait plus pouloir mordre leur peau. La main de Yann vint chercher la sienne, et il caressa doucement sa paume de son pouce, accentuant une légère pression. Le contact apaisa le plus jeune qui dans un sourire exigea de nouveau ses lèvres. 

Ils se quittèrent à regret quelques minutes tard, devant sa maison. Yann salua Martin en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit, le goût des lèvres de l’un toujours marqué dans l’esprit de l’autre.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Profitez bien de ce dernier moment de calme, parce que après ça part en vrille ohohohoh (on tease comme on peut hein). J'espère encore une fois que le chapitre vous a plu, on se retrouve dans pas longtemps pour le septième ! Je vous remercie en passant pour vos gentils commentaires que je lis avec attention et qui me font très très chaud au coeur, ainsi que vos kudos et je remercie également les petits lecteurs fantômes qui tapis dans l'ombre suivent mon histoire (j'espère que vous existez quand même ahah), bref, à bientôt !!


	7. La tentation et la Chute

Le lendemain qui suivit leur baiser, Martin réalisa qu’ils étaient arrivés à un point de non retour. Ils savaient tous les deux qu’ils se désiraient l’un l’autre au point de faire abstraction du reste. Faire semblant était désormais impossible, tout comme se cacher derrière des excuses toutes faites. En y réfléchissant bien, il ignorait si cela le rassurait ou le terrifiait. Se tourner autour avait au début été un jeu, quelque chose de grisant, pourtant à force de confusions de sentiments et autres non-dits, ça n’avait pas vraiment tourné de la meilleure des manières, et maintenant le brun en était arrivé à un point où il ne savait plus tellement ce qu’il voulait, et la solution était clairement de se confronter à l’autre.

Lorsqu’il frappait la porte comme à chaque fois qu’il venait ici, cette dernière s’ouvrait sur Yann qui l’accueillait de son sourire avec un « Bonjour Martin ! » enjoué. Les derniers jours lui avaient laissé un souvenir moins positif de ces accueils, et il espérait sincèrement revoir son professeur avec son sourire habituel. Et ce fut le cas. Une fois qu’il lui ouvrit, Martin pu lire instantanément ce sourire dessiné sur ses fines lèvres. Contrairement aux autres fois, il semblait plus réservé, un peu agité aussi comme le montrait ses mains qui tripotaient inconsciemment ses bracelets. Le jeune homme renferma derrière lui pour lui faire face et s’approcher un peu plus de lui. Ils étaient tous les deux un peu hésitants comme deux adolescents un peu maladroits, les secondes s’écoulant sans qu’ils ne sachent quoi faire. Ils tentaient vainement d’éviter le regard de l’autre, mais quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent par inadvertance, ils ne purent plus se fuir mutuellement.

Le léger rire nerveux de Martin raisonna dans le couloir. « Fais quelque chose abruti » lui criait sa conscience qu’il sembla, pour une fois, enclin à écouter. Lentement, il se rapprocha de Yann avec un air indécis qui fut vite balayé quand le poivre et sel, sorti de sa torpeur, l’embrassa de but en blanc. Le brun ne put s’empêcher de sourire lorsqu’il sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes et sentit assez vite ses omoplates rencontrer la surface du mur, deux mains se posant dessus de part et d’autre de son visage. Le plus vieux semblait bien décidé à le faire défaillir et Martin dû poser une main sur son torse afin de ne pas se laisser tenter par le diable. Ils devaient d’abord mettre les choses au clair.

« On devrait discuter, non ? Souffla-t-il en relevant les yeux sur lui.

Le poivre et sel hocha doucement de la tête en faisant glisser ses mains de la paroi pour les laisser retomber le long de son corps.

-Je suis désolé d’avoir fuis l’autre fois, je n’ai pas cessé d’agir coup de tête sur coup de tête, lança-t-il directement. Les mots qui étaient sortis de sa bouche avaient été prémédités, et cela devait probablement se deviner aux yeux de l’autre qui ne laissa rien paraître sur son visage alors que celui du brun peignait une vive appréhension.

-Je comprends pourquoi tu l’as fais, j’étais prêt à respecter ton choix mais toi-même tu ne sembles pas savoir ce que tu veux.

-Quand je l’ai fais, je savais surtout ce que je ne voulais pas, par exemple voir ta vie ruinée par une erreur, ou des conséquences encore plus graves.

Yann ne sembla pas surpris par les explications de Martin, comme si depuis le départ il avait lu en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Et maintenant ?

-Maintenant quoi ?

-Tu penses toujours qu’on fait une erreur ?

Son élève hésita en regardant le sol, que pouvait-il dire finalement ?

-Je ne sais pas.

L’aîné prit une grande inspiration puis planta son regard dans le sien. C’était assez particulier à chaque fois qu’il l’observait ainsi, il se sentait enchaîné, incapable de se détourner.

-Tu sais, tout ce qu’on a fait, tout ce qui se passe entre nous deux… j’en ai parfaitement conscience, ce ne sont pas des pulsions hasardeuses, j’assume tout et je n’en ai pas le moindre regret. J’ai conclu beaucoup de choses en vivant dans ce pays, et l’une des principales c’est que si je m’interdisais tout sous prétexte de rester en vie, je mourrai sans doute avant d’avoir fait quoi que ce soit. Je ne parle pas ici de faire tout et n’importe quoi, simplement je ne réfléchis pas avec un couteau imaginaire sous la gorge.On a toujours le choix Martin. Tu as l’impression d’être perdu mais la vérité c’est que tu ne m’aurais pas embrassé l’autre fois, hier, ou encore il y a à peine cinq minutes si tu n’en mourrais pas d’envie. Tu ne m’aurais pas demandé de discuter non plus, car tu la connais maposition, pas une seule fois je ne t’ai repoussé, tu voulais juste te conforter dans ton choix.

-Est-ce que tu es réellement en train de me dire que ce n’est pas si grave de prendre un si gros risque ? Hallucina-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils dans une certaine confusion.

-Je te demande de réfléchir Martin. Tu ne prends plus les cachets, tu craches sur ce système, tu es un traître à la pensée, tu as toutes tes chances de finir arrêté, voir exécuté par la milice. Tu crois vraiment qu’un risque de plus changerait la donne ?

-Et toi ?

-Je te l’ai dis, je suis conscient de ce que je fais.

Le plus jeune ne sembla pas convaincu pour un sous et se contenta d’un silence qui se prolongea sur quelques secondes.

-Réfléchis bien à ça Martin, conclut-il d’une voix basse. »

« Bien ! Mettons-nous au travail ! » s’exclama-t-il pour mettre fin à la discussion avec un certain entrain qui le perturba quelque peu.

Son professeur se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque calmement, Martin sur ses pas. Il considéra pendant plusieurs minutes ses étagères le menton relevé pour voir en hauteur, déambulant dans la pièce sûrement à la recherche d’un prochain livre à étudier. Les lattes du planchers grinçaient régulièrement au rythme de ses pas, puis se turent lorsqu’il eut fait son choix. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé aux côtés du brun qui s’était assis là en attendant.

- _L’homme au sable_ d’Hoffmann ! Court, pas de vocabulaire trop difficile, tu devrais pouvoir tout comprendre et le finir rapidement, s’enjoua-t-il en faisant tourner les pages de sorte à voir s’envoler la poussière qui avait élu domicile entre les pages.

-Tu dis toujours ça et je m’embarque à chaque fois dans une galère incroyable pour les terminer tes livres, fit-il remarquer avec une moue perplexe.

-Tu pourras parler de galère quand tu auras lu Proust, en attendant lis-moi le premier chapitre à voix haute.

Le plus jeune regarda d’un peu plus près la première page puis haussa un sourcil.

-Ça veut dire quoi « goguette » ?

-Lis et tu verras, allez Martin, s’impatienta-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me fais toujours lire à voix haute.

-Je suis tout ouïe Martin.

-Ça doit faire un bon mois que je ne butte plus sur des mots compliqués, enfin presque pas, j’ai une lecture fluide, s’exaspéra Martin en levant les yeux au ciel.

Yann savait ce que cela impliquait. Martin pouvait parfaitement lire et écrire malgré quelques lacunes, mais sa tâche n’exigeait pas une maîtrise parfaite de la langue. Outre le certain danger qu’ils courraient en se rapprochant, c’était aussi l’assurance de souffrir car plus rien ne justifiait sa présence chez l’enseignant, et ils savaient qu’ils ne pourraient pas éterniser l’échéance.

-Ah oui, une lecture fluide ? Rétorqua-t-il en haussant des sourcils d’un faux air dubitatif.

-Tu l’as dis toi-même il n’y a pas si longtemps, insista Martin avec exaspération.

-Tu as dû mal comprendre, lis donc que je puisse juger par moi-même, déclara-t-il en reposant son coude sur le dossier du canapé, laissant sa tête reposer sur la paume de sa main.

Son amant haussa les épaules puis commença sa lecture du livre d’Hoffmann avec une toute nouvelle concentration, les sourcils froncés.

-Je comprends toujours pas ce que ça veut dire.

-C’est les joies, les goguettes d’avoir un élève casse-pied par exemple.

-Les goguettes d’avoir un professeur tyrannique.

Le plus vieux laissa esquisser un sourire sur ses lèvres.

-C’est ça, continue Martin.

Son élève finit par se plier face à l’insistance de Yann, non sans reprendre la phrase précédemment énoncée en accentuant théâtralement sur ce fameux mot. Le professeur se pencha un peu plus vers Martin, suivant des yeux ce qu’il lisait à haute voix. Il tourna la seconde page, finalement prit dans le récit.

Pourtant, il s’arrêta bien vite quand il sentit les lèvres du poivre et sel effleurer son cou. La douceur du contact provoqua un frisson d’excitation qui le parcouru le long de son échine et installa une agréable chaleur dans son bas-ventre.

-Continue, fais moi une lecture fluide, lui souffla-t-il à l’oreille d’une voix plus grave et basse tout en passant le bout de sa langue sur son lobe. Le plus jeune laissa un faible son s’échapper de ses lèvres en fermant un instant les yeux, puis reprit là où il s’était arrêté, amusé par la situation.

Tout se mélangea dans sa tête lorsqu’il devina une main s’immiscer sous sa chemise débraillée, le rouge colorant légèrement ses joues. En passant sa main sur son abdomen, là où se trouvait son cœur, il le sentit tambouriner alors qu’une satisfaction se mouvait en lui, heureux de savoir que c’était lui qui le faisait réagir de la sorte. Il taquina ses deux bouts chair du bout des doigts tandis qu’il torturait la base de son cou de ses dents et de sa langue, ne se refrénant pas en y voyant apparaître des rougeurs qui y resteraient sûrement encore pendant quelques temps.

De son côté Martin perdait de plus en plus le fil de sa lecture tant il était envahit par les sensations. Ce n’était pas tant le fait qu’il soit touché de la sort, mais plus le fait que ce soit Yann qui faisait courir ses mains sur son corps. Il se sentait à la fois assaillit par sa température corporelle qui grimpait au fil des caresses et prisonnier de ses vêtements, et plus particulièrement de son pantalon qui faisait obstacle à la main qui s’était posée sur son érection. Il reprenait inlassablement la même phrase alors que ses mots se perdaient dans ses soupirs et ses gémissements et Yann l’encourageait toujours à lire, d’une voix basse, presque dans des murmures.

Néanmoins, cela devint presque impossible d’articuler une phrase cohérente alors que son amant s’affairait à défaire sa ceinture pour pouvoir accéder à l’intérieur de son boxer. Les caresses qu’il lui prodiguait l’embrasait littéralement et il se cambra contre l’autre alors qu’il prenait sa virilité en main, entamant des gestes d’une langueur insoutenable. Ses doigts sur cette partie de son corps l’embrasaient littéralement et l’atmosphère fut bientôt étouffante. Submergé par les sensations, il avait lâché le livre entre ses mains et s’était abandonné aux mains et aux lèvres du plus vieux qui prenait un malin plaisir à accélérer la vitesse de sa main sur son membre, pour ensuite ralentir subitement en le plongeant dans une vive frustration. L’entièreté de son esprit était dirigé vers les doigts du poivre et sel qui serraient son sexe palpitant, le pouce effleurant doucement l’extrémité, rendant le brun toujours plus bruyant et suppliant.

Entre deux laborieuses bouffées d’air, il soupira son nom du bout des lèvres tandis qu’il se sentait peu à peu perdre pied face au plaisir propagé dans son bas ventre, cambrant inconsciemment son bassin, désireux de voir la main de l’autre s’accélérer, ne supportant plus le rythme languissant.

Ce n’est qu’après de longues minutes qu’il accéda enfin à la requête du brun tout en mordant la base de sa nuque, maltraitant la peau fine et sensible. Dans une derrière caresse, Martin se senti défaillir dans une vague ardente en atteignant l’orgasme, et il ne pu retenir un râle rauque.

Après que sa respiration erratique fut calmée, il se lova dans les bras de son amant.

« J’avais raison, c’était vraiment une lecture catastrophique, et en plus tu as fait tomber mon livre.

Le plus jeune ria à sa remarque avant de l’embrasser du bout des lèvres.

-Promis je le lirai.

-Des paroles et des paroles, répliqua-t-il taquin. L’autre leva une énième fois les yeux au ciel puis se cala un peu plus contre l’aîné, ses cheveux chatouillant agréablement la base de son cou. Martin prit l’une de ses mains pour la croiser avec la sienne. Désormais un calme serein régnait sur la pièce, et si le moment était agréable, le brun ne put résister au besoin de le briser, une question lui brûlant les lèvres.

« Et Laurent ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et Martin eu peur de refroidir Yann en faisant mention de son mari, à quoi s’attendait-il ?

-Je pourrais te renvoyer la balle et te demander « Et Hugo ? ».

-Je ne l’aime pas.

-Tu as ta réponse à ta question.

-Je veux dire… que vas-tu faire si il l’apprend ?

-J’ai gardé beaucoup trop de choses secrètes à Laurent jusqu’ici pour m’en inquiéter désormais.

-Qu’est-ce que tu entends par là ?

Il le sentit hésiter un moment et fut alerte en entendant son timbre de voix.

-Je crois que je devrais te montrer quelque chose Martin.

Le concerné releva vivement la tête, alarmé par le ton sérieux qu’avait prit son professeur.

« Suis-moi » avait-il simplement dit. Le brun s’exécuta, l’observant se diriger vers un côté des étagères précis, puis il le vit attraper sur la pointe des pieds un ouvrage de taille conséquente en haut du meuble.

« Je suppose que tu te souviens de notre discussion sur ces fameux résistants inexistants aux yeux des autres, commença-t-il en lui jetant un regard entendu.

-Oui, je m’en souviens, confirma Martin alors que ses yeux étaient rivés sur le livre. Yann l’ouvra, faisant tourner plusieurs pages remplies de noms sur des colonnes et des colonnes.

-Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

-Leurs noms, répondit-il simplement. Tu sais, je n’ai jamais vraiment voulu être enseignant, c’était le travail de ma mère et j’ai suivi ses traces sans grand entrain. Je ne me plaignais pas car j’avais tout de même un poste privilégié mine de rien. Je peux conserver tous les livres qui me plaisent et on me laisse en paix, c’est le statut inespéré pour quelqu’un comme moi qui exècre ceux de l’élite, je dirais même que je suis dans une situation confortable. Je ne les côtoie pas, seulement leurs enfants. Je suis chargé de leur apprendre à lire, de développer chez eux ce mode de pensée propre à l’élite. Les enfants apprennent étonnement vite, tout ce qu’on leur dit, ils le prennent pour précepte s’ils nous font assez confiance. Je culpabilisais énormément au début.

-Quel est le rapport avec cette liste ? Et d’ailleurs ce n’est pas risqué de la conserver ici ?

-Il n’y a marqué nul part que cette liste regroupe les traîtres à la pensée.

-Qui sont-ils, tous ?

-Mes anciens élèves.

Il tourna la tête vers lui, confus.

-Pardon ?

-Je n’ai pas vraiment dit la vérité lorsque je t’ai dis que j’avais autant de pouvoir que toi. C’est en partie faux, être enseignant c’est vivre dans l’ombre et avoir l’assurance de ne jamais être observé dans ses actions parce que nous sommes censés être conditionnés par le déterminisme social comme tous ceux qui vivent sous ce régime, mais surtout c’est aussi avoir la main sur toute une génération qui fondera plus tard l’élite. Comme je te l’ai dis, je culpabilisais au départ dans mon métier de les influencer vers ces idées inhumaines, méprisantes, alors j’ai tout simplement arrêté de le faire. À la place, j’ai… évoqué une autre vision des choses disons.

L’information fit le chemin dans le cerveau de Martin, et il comprit peu à peu où le poivre et sel voulait en venir.

-Attends, tu veux dire que tu as endoctriné des gosses, mais à ta propre manière ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, je ne leurs ai pas lavé le cerveau Martin, je ne méprise pas le système pour employer ses propres méthodes à côté. J’ai fais en sorte qu’ils comprennent l’horreur de ce dernier simplement. À partir de là, il y avait une relation de confiance qui s’installait entre nous, j’ai gardé contact avec chacun d’entre eux, et un réseau entier s’est formé. Ils vivent comme n’importe quelle personne de l’élite, ils travaillent et dirigent dans toutes sortes d’endroits et de sections du gouvernement, ils ont des yeux partout, peut-être pas sur l’intégralité des actions employées par le gouvernement, mais certainement assez pour ce pourquoi ce réseau existe. Le système ne s’effondrera pas grâce à la défaillance des comprimés car il le fera bien avant, en explosant de l’intérieur. Personne ne le sait chez les prolétaires, mais nous sommes en guerre, à l’extérieur il y a une alliance complète contre l’armée d’ici, ils emploient toutes leurs forces pour résister et les deux camps sont arrivés à un stade critique. Martha occupe un poste à la frontière, on collabore avec eux par messages, les informations confidentielles qui se promènent entre les murs bien gardés de la capitale parviennent parfois aux oreilles de personnes de mon réseau, et c’est Martha qui les envoie à l’extérieur.

Martin resta là, les bras ballants à le regard après ses explications avant de se réveiller avec une expression perdue.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois être impressionné par l’idée ou sidéré. Les gosses ont la langue bien pendue, tu n’as jamais eu peur de te faire dénoncer par l’un d’entre eux ?

-Je crois qu’ils ont pleinement conscience du danger, ce sont des enfants mais il ne sont pas pour autant stupides, ils ont même une certaine lucidité que les adultes n’ont pas.

Le plus jeune parcourra des yeux les noms inscrits sur les pages, et s’immobilisa spécialement à la vue d’un d’entre eux.

-Lilia était l’une de tes élèves ?

-Elle gère l’une des cinq grosses prisons du pays, si l’un d’entre nous se fait arrêter, je le sais et l’on s’assure que le reste du réseau n’en subisse pas les conséquences.

-Tu veux dire que…

-Ils savent ce que cela implique de s’engager de ce côté.

-Je crois que ça fait beaucoup trop d’informations d’un coup là.

-Je suis désolé de t’avoir caché ça durant tout ce temps, mais il y a encore quelques semaines je pensait que l’on ne se reverrait plus jamais après tes cours, alors je ne voulais pas prendre de risques inutiles…

-Et donc, Laurent ne sait rien ?

-Non, il n’est pas au courant. Je ne lui parle pas de ce genre de choses, il occupe un poste important à la capitale et je ne pense pas qu’il pourrait comprendre, tout simplement parce que c’est l’un des plus impliqués dans le fonctionnement du gouvernement. Il m’a souvent donné de précieuses informations sans le savoir, mais le plus souvent il reste assez discret sur ce qu’il fait là-bas. Si jamais on venait à découvrir ce que je fais, je subirais de lourdes conséquences.

-L’exécution ? Suggéra-t-il avec une lueur d’appréhension dans ses yeux.

-Martin… je veux que tu saches que ça fait des années que je garde ça secret, tellement longtemps que cela en devient étonnant que je sois toujours en vie. Quand je te disais que je ne m’en fais pas pour nous, ce n’est pas de l’inconscience, simplement, c’est quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros qui menace à chaque instant de me tomber dessus. »

 

Martin avait été accablé par ce que Yann lui avait révélé, mais ce qui le préoccupait le plus était la facilité avec laquelle il avait parlé de sa potentielle mort, comme si elle était probablement imminente. Pendant des semaines ils ne reparlèrent pas de ça, préférant profiter des quelques moments paisibles qu’ils pouvaient encore arracher à la vie.

Seulement, Martin oubliait également que Yann n’était pas la seule personne qui occupait la sienne.

 

Un soir, Martin rentra beaucoup plus tard qu’à l’accoutumée, et à peine arrivé, il remarqua immédiatement Hugo qui l’attendait les bras croisés, adossé au comptoir de la cuisine, le regard rivé sur lui en une expression froide et peu habituelle pour l’homme. Tout indiquait qu’il l’attendait de pied ferme.

« Tu étais où Martin ? » questionna Hugo d’une voix dure qui trahissait la tension qui s’était installé immédiatement dans la pièce.

La question paraissait légitime, mais Martin se doutait bien que son compagnon savait pertinemment où il était allé, ou plutôt où il était resté. Il lui mentait déjà assez comme ça en taisant sa relation naissante avec Yann, alors il lui avoua la vérité, tout en en taisant une partie.

« Je suis resté chez Yann, on a pas vu le temps passer, expliqua le brun. Je m’excuse.

-Vous travailliez ? Enchaîna Hugo.

Martin lutta pour garder le contact visuel avec lui, il se sentit honteux de le regarder droit dans les yeux alors qu’il s’apprêtait à lui mentir.

-C’est ça, on travaillait, affirma-t-il.

-C’est ça, répéta Hugo en se redressant, tout en le fixant, ce fut assez bref pour que ce soit certain, mais le brun crut voir ses yeux briller avant qu’il ne se retourne. Avec un soupir, il ouvrit un placard et en sorti une petite boîte en plastique qu’il lança en direction de Martin. Ce dernier l’attrapa en vol pour en examiner le contenu.

Son cœur rata un battement en voyant qu’il s’agissait d’une vingtaine de pilules, et l’information qui remonta à son cerveau lui fit comprendre assez rapidement toutes les choses que cela impliquait.

-J’en avais assez d’être prit pour un imbécile, alors j’ai arrêté d’en prendre, déclara-t-il en haussant des épaules.

Abasourdi, son interlocuteur le regarda sans répondre, les yeux ronds. Non seulement il avait été trop insouciant ces derniers temps pour pouvoir remarquer que chaque matin et chaque soir il n’avalait plus de comprimés, mais de plus les cachets non consommés n’étaient absolument pas dissimulés et si un contrôle avait eu lieu, cela en aurait été fini pour eux. Que s’était-il passé dans la tête d’Hugo pour qu’il prenne une décision pareille sans lui en parler ?

Devant son silence, le blond développa.

-Je crois que j’ai compris les effets des pilules quand j’ai oublié d’en prendre le soir où tu as pleuré dans mes bras. Je n’avais plus cette impression de plénitude, et je me sentais déprimé, comme si tous mes malheurs me revenaient en pleine face alors que je les omettais avant, au début j’ai cru que c’était simplement ta tristesse qui avait influencé mon humeur, puis je me suis rendu compte que rien n’avait changé le lendemain lorsque je me suis réveillé seul. J’ai trouvé ça étrange, puis j’ai remarqué que tu avais pris mes cachets avec les tiens, sans doute par inadvertance et ça a confirmé mes doutes. Pendant toute une journée je n’ai pas pu en avaler un seul, je n’en avait plus sous la main. La douleur du travail à la chaîne, les ordres toujours plus exigeants des supérieurs, ça devenait insupportable, d’un coup tout me sautait aux yeux. D’abord les choses qui se passaient au quotidien, puis les choses récurrentes entre toi et moi.

Toutes les fois où je te disais que je t’aimais sans avoir de réponse, et plus récemment la passion avec laquelle tu parlais de ton professeur qui me rendait dingue de jalousie parce que je savais pertinemment que tu n’aurais jamais parlé de moi comme ça, déblatéra Hugo en baissant les yeux au sol, la voix qui se transformait en quelque chose de plus fragile au fil de ses explications.

-Hugo...

-Je sais même pas quoi te dire Martin, je sais que je ne peux pas t’obliger à m’aimer, mais c’est pas seulement à propos de mes sentiments. C’est à propos de toi qui me prend pour un idiot. « Hugo prend les pilules, il ne verra pas que j’ai la tête ailleurs, il ne se formalisera pas de mes silences, il ne sentira pas le parfum inconnu qui me colle à la peau, il ne verra pas ces marques rouges sur mon cou... puis sûrement qu’il ne remarquera même pas que je gémis le nom d’un autre quand on le fait. »

La voix du blond s’était brisée au fur et à mesure qu’il avançait dans son discours comme si chaque mot devenait un peu plus dur à prononcer, haussant un peu plus le ton au fur et à mesure. Le brun avait baissé son regard vers le sol, ne supportant pas la vision de son mari brisé, les yeux embués de larmes. Il se sentait honteux, parce que même si il ne voulait pas blesser Hugo, il savait qu’il profitait de ces pilules et de son éloignement pour contourner le problème, il était tout simplement lâche.

Hugo essuya d’un coup de manche ses larmes avant de reprendre.

« Outre toi, c’est littéralement tout qui me dépasse, j’ai l’impression d’avoir été le bon petit pion de tout le monde. Je suis tellement aveugle et naïf, c’est pitoyable. Plus les jours passent sans les cachets plus les souvenirs me reviennent, nos voisins…

-La milice était venue les exécuter.

-C’est tellement dingue, c’est... comme si j’avais vécu avec un bandeau sur les yeux toute ma vie. Ça rime à quoi tout ça ? Pourquoi on est là Martin ? Questionna-t-il les yeux emplis de larmes qui menaçaient à chaque seconde de chuter.

-Je ne le sais pas non plus Hugo, souffla le jeune homme en s’avançant vers l’autre qui avait de nouveau fondu en larmes, pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le blond laissa son front tomber sur son épaule, le corps pris de spasmes incontrôlables. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes dans cette position et ne bougèrent pas quand les larmes d’Hugo se calmèrent.

-Je te déteste, murmura-t-il au creux de son cou tout en reniflant.

-Je suis désolé, je n’ai jamais voulu te blesser.

-Ça ne change rien, c’est fait. Je me déteste aussi. De t’aimer encore après tout ça.

Le brun ne trouva rien à dire et resta immobile, ne se sentant même plus légitime pour amorcer un geste de réconfort.

-Depuis combien de temps, Martin ? Demanda-t-il si faiblement que Martin du réfléchir à deux fois pour comprendre ce qu’Hugo venait de dire.

-Pardon ?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

Le brun resta muet un moment, avant de répondre à demi-voix.

-Un mois environ. Il déglutit alors qu’il sentait Hugo se raidir contre lui.

Seul le son de la radio emplissait la pièce désormais, les deux n’en prenaient pas compte, tellement habitués à la présence de celle-ci, c’était comme si un silence s’installait.

-Tu l’aimes ?

-Je… je ne sais pas, souffla-t-il.

-Tu ne m’aimes pas. L’affirmation sonnait plus comme un regret que comme un reproche et Martin sentit une fois de plus une larme tomber sur son cou.

-Je suis désolé, finit-il par dire.

Ses excuses semblaient tellement faciles, et au fond le brun sentit que cela ne devait pas être totalement faux. C’est vrai qu’il culpabilisait un tant soit peu, mais était-il vraiment désolé ? Il n’en était pas si sûr. Si Martin l’était, il aurait probablement fait tout pour se racheter auprès du blond, mais c’était une passivité latente qui l’animait en ce moment même.

-Arrête de t’excuser.

Sans un mot de plus, Hugo se défit de son étreinte et s’en alla vers la chambre.

Martin avait vu dans cette confrontation la souffrance de son époux qu’il avait jusque là ignoré, mais il n’avait en aucun cas été conscient du fait que son monde était en train de se disloquer petite pièce par petite pièce et que la chute finale serait brutale.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avoue j'ai exagéré dans mes notes la dernière fois ahah, mais je vous promets des larmes et sang la prochaine fois (non) ! D'ailleurs j'ai choisi de rallonger de deux chapitres l'histoire parce que paf, changement de dernière minute sur la fin et donc voilà voilà ohoh. Bref j'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu (même si j'ai l'impression de prendre un chemin wtf un peu ahah) et je vous remercie encore de suivre ma petite fanfiction que je travaille du mieux que je peux à chaque nouveau chapitre ! À bientôt donc !


	8. Pleurer d'avoir perdu le jour

Martin s’en alla comme chaque matin rejoindre son professeur avec un certain empressement. Ce dernier avait été malade en fin de semaine et lui avait fait parvenir par un courriel spécial un message indiquant qu’il ne pourrait lui faire cour pendant quelques jours. Frustré de ne pouvoir voir son visage durant un temps perçu comme beaucoup trop long à ses yeux, l’envie de venir tout de même avait démangé le brun, qui s’était finalement résigné en pensant que la lettre avait sûrement déjà été lue et qu’il n’aurait pas été prudent de faire un déplacement inutile.

 

Le jeune homme arpenta les rues avec entrain, pressé de retrouver son Yann, dont le manque se faisait ressentir après quatre jours loin l’un de l’autre. Cela avait été les quatre jours les plus infernaux qu’il avait passé depuis bien longtemps : enfermé entre quatre murs avec Hugo, ils n’avaient qu’autre choix que de se côtoyer.

Il avait été plus que hâtif de se dérober de cette ambiance anxiogène entre Hugo et la propagande qui tournait en boucle tout le long de la journée depuis la radio. Il avait encore le léger grésillement de la station qu’ils ne captaient pas très bien qui résonnait en écho dans sa tête, et le silence qui s’était imposé à ses oreilles en sortant avait été vécu comme l’ultime soulagement.

Après leur dispute, ils n’avaient pas échangé un seul mot tous les deux, sauf lorsque cela était nécessaire, et s’évitaient soigneusement du regard. Parfois Martin avait le droit à quelques remarques acerbes de la part du blond qui ne semblait avoir aucun remord à les prononcer. Il n’avait plus prit de cachets depuis, et ignorait comment il les faisait disparaître.

Le brun ne s’en formalisait pas plus que ça, après tout il récoltait seulement ce qu’il avait semé. La tension qui régnait dans la pièce émanait de la rancune d’Hugo et du malaise de Martin qui se savait en faute sans vraiment pouvoir (et souhaiter) la réparer.

Évidemment il se sentait mélancolique de perdre Hugo, qu’il le veuille ou non, il avait été un des pilier sur lequel il se reposait pour supporter le monde, il fut une époque ou il avait été le seul à l’écouter dans ses complaintes, où sa présence se confondait avec celle d’un léger baume sur son coeur. Il était conscient d’à quel point ce dernier avait _besoin_ de lui, et combien ce besoin s’accentuerait lorsque des souvenirs plus pénibles, ceux qu’il avait eu à affronter lui aussi, referons surface. Mais pourtant il ressentait toujours cette pointe d’indifférence à son égard qui machinalement s’imposait dans son esprit sans qu’il ne cherche à la chasser, cette indifférence qui lui cachait les yeux à chaque fois que le regard rancunier d’Hugo laissait transparaître une pointe de douleur, à chaque fois qu’il semblait un peu pâle, à chaque fois que le blanc de ses yeux se confondait avec ce rouge et que les cernes creusaient toujours plus son regard. Il n’allait pas bien, c’était évident, et Martin n’était pas là pour lui tendre la main.

Paradoxalement, le professeur n’était qu’un passage de sa vie, tandis qu’Hugo était là pour toujours. Mais que pouvait-il réellement faire ? Tout le ramenait sans cesse à lui, et il ne voulait rien faire pour arrêter ça. Il n’y avait pas de lutte à mener.

Il savait que cela avait été irraisonnable de se laisser tenter, tout l’incitait à renoncer au professeur. C’était dangereux, immoral et Martin y prenait un peu plus goût chaque jour, toujours en en ayant pleinement conscience. Ce goût de l’interdit n’était rien d’autre que doux avec Yann, et il en était devenu très vite dépendant.

C’est pour cela qu’il prenait ce train tous les jours, marchait toujours sur ce même chemin tous les jours pour le voir ne serait-ce que quelques pauvres heures et se sentir empli de joie.

Seulement, ce matin Martin fut surpris de voir un camion stationner devant la maison de son professeur, les véhicules étant plutôt rares dans le quartier d’habitude si calme. Il fut d’autant plus interloqué lorsqu’il vit plusieurs hommes s’activer à entreposer des cartons dans celui-ci, effectuant des aller-retour entre le coffre et la demeure.

Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi déménageait-il ? Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Son coeur s’emballa immédiatement, presque avec douleur alors que la frayeur l’avait foudroyé.

À grande enjambées, il pénétra la maison dont certaines pièces étaient désormais exempt de meubles, laissant paraître la maison plus grande qu’elle ne l’était déjà. Seul le plancher était encore là, alors que les anciens emplacements des nombreuses étagères avaient laissé une marque sur les murs blancs. Son coeur s’affola de plus en plus, ne pouvant réprimer sa panique en réalisant que l’enseignant ne semblait pas être présent. Il bouscula plusieurs hommes aux bras chargés de cartons, sourd à leurs protestations et questionna celui qui semblait diriger la manœuvre, une liste à la main.

« -Excusez-moi, que se passe-t-il ? Sa voix tremblait et trahissait son angoisse et il dû enfoncer ses ongles dans sa paume pour reprendre pied dans la réalité alors que ses yeux était rivés sur lui, vivant chaque seconde de son silence comme une torture.

Finalement, l’autre le considéra quelques secondes par dessus ses lunettes, visiblement dérangé par son intervention.

-Nous effectuons une évacuation des effets personnels présents dans l’habitacle, qui êtes-vous ? Vous avez une autorisation pour être ici ? Chercha-t-il à savoir en plissant des yeux.

Martin ignora sa question, la bouche sèche et la boule au ventre.

-Où est-il ?

-Qui donc ?

-Ya… Monsieur Barthès, Yann Barthès, professeur de lettres, il habite ici, où est-il ? s’impatienta Martin.

-Monsieur Barthès n’habite plus ici. Il a été exécuté par la police d’état, déclara l’homme sans quitter sa liste des yeux, barrant frénétiquement des mots.

Un moment de flottement passa. Puis un autre. Il se sentit perdre pied avec le réel pendant quelques secondes, sonné. L’information résonnait dans son cerveau mais il se sentait incapable de réfléchir à ce que cela impliquait, il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il se passait et le monde autour de lui se fit soudain bourdonnant.

Le brun ne su que faire pendant un moment, dépassé. Les mots de l’homme avaient fait écho à un tsunami dévastateur qui venait de le ravager intérieurement. Il s’était figé pendant quelques instants, ne voyant plus ce qui l’entourait, n’entendant plus le bruit autour de lui, mais seulement un bourdonnement constant qui alourdissait sa tête.

Il vacilla un instant et se laissa tomber sur la première marche de l’escalier, le regard fixé vers la porte d’entrée qui donnait sur le camion.

Était-ce même concevable ? Il avait plusieurs fois imaginé comment il aurait pu mourir, soit à la mine ou arrêté par la police d’état pour avoir conservé ces pilules, mais celle de Yann ? Il lui avait évoqué cette possibilité, mais aveuglément il avait pensé que ça irait, qu’après toutes ces années cela semblait peu probable qu’il puisse être démasqué, le paradis qu’ils avaient vécu à deux l’avait aveuglé, et maintenant qu’il se décomposait, il s’imaginait désormais en Enfer.

Comment l’avaient-ils tué ? D’un balle dans la nuque ? À genoux ? Et quand ? L’a-t-on embarqué ? Ou alors pouvait-on voir encore les tâches de sang sur une parcelle du parquais ? Chaque question qui s’imposait à son esprit lui faisait un peu plus mal, mais il ne pouvait les faire taire. Sa tête était devenu une machine infernale qui le torturait sans pitié et sans faiblir.

Martin pensait avoir connu la solitude toute sa vie avant l’arrivée de Yann dans cette dernière, mais ce n’était en réalité rien comparé au vide qui venait de s’installer immédiatement en lui. Le monde n’avait pas de sens, et encore moins sans lui.

Il ne pleurait pas, il n’y arrivait pas. Ce n’était pas la tristesse qui l’animait, mais le désespoir, l’abattement. C’est lui qu’ils avaient tué à travers Yann, il se sentait fané de l’intérieur, pourri, inerte, mort. Immobile, assis sur cette marche d’escalier il ne se sentait pas capable de rentrer chez lui, ni même de se relever, il ne s’imaginait tout simplement plus vivre.

Il resta au même endroit un bon moment avant de se résigner à partir, quitter l’endroit et les souvenirs qui y renfermaient, et cela pour toujours.

 

Martin traîna les pieds dans le sol poussiéreux d’un chemin désert. Il ignorait où se diriger dans l’épaisse nuit noire qui l’enveloppait d’un manteau froid. Le silence était seulement perturbé par ses lourds pas de mort. L’envie de rentrer chez lui ne lui était même pas passé par la tête, il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu’il souhaitait désormais.

Sa démarche était mécanique et l’avait amené dans cet endroit calme, loin des hommes. C’était une clairière abandonnée, personne ne semblait y avoir mit les pieds depuis des lustres. Le lieu n’appartenait qu’à la nature et à elle seule. Martin se sentit gêné de faire tant de bruit, écrasant des fines branches au sol à chaque pas et perturbant le silence olympien qui y régnait. Il considéra pendant un court moment la parcelle d’herbe devant lui avant de finalement s’asseoir comment fatigué de se traîner.

Pourquoi les larmes ne venaient pas ? Il sentait ce brin de tristesse au fond de lui, mais c’était comme s’il ne réalisait pas. Il n’arrivait pas à comprendre comment cela était possible, ce n’était pas réel, pas encore, et pourtant cette pensée repassait inlassablement dans son esprit. Il est mort, il est mort, Yann est mort, parti, pour toujours.

Il se remémora des moments passé en sa compagnie, ces moments qui avaient su effacer la vie médiocre qu’il supportait depuis tant d’années, il repensa à ses yeux, à la première fois qu’il les avait vu, puis toutes les autres fois où il n’avait pas pu s’en détacher. Il revit les paupières fermées la première fois qu’il l’avait embrassé, et la dernière fois. _La dernière fois_. Il ne posera plus jamais ses lèvres sur les siennes, il finira par oublier leur goût, puis la sensation et tout cela ne sera qu’un vague souvenir auquel il repensera parfois avec tristesse. Il se remémora aussi la première fois qu’ils avaient fait l’amour, il se remémora à quel point il avait été doux avec lui, lui transmettant toute la tendresse qu’il avait pour lui dans ses baisers et ses caresses. Il regretta de ne pas avoir profité de ces moments comment il l’aurait dû, il aurait dû imprimer chacun de ses battements de cœur qu’il avait lorsque leur deux corps s’étaient mêlés, chaque soupir, chaque baiser, chaque gémissement, chaque expression chez lui.

Peut-être qu’il aurait dû mourir avec lui, que lui restait-il ici ?

Il resta immobile sur l’herbe qui se rafraîchissait de plus en plus pendant plusieurs minutes, ou quelques heures, il n’en savait trop rien. Puis le vent qui se frayait un chemin entre les arbres le fit frissonner et le réveilla quelque peu de ses pensées noires. Il réalisa qui ne pourrait sans doute pas écouler sa nuit ici, et il se résigna finalement à rentrer chez lui.

Rien ne semblait plus pareil désormais. Les rues de Bellaunay étaient encore plus ternes qu’elles ne l’avaient jamais été à ses yeux. Les lampadaires éclairaient encore d’une misérable lumière des pans de trottoirs grisâtres. Cet endroit le révulsait de toutes les manières possibles, il en faisait abstraction avant, mais cela paraissait impossible pour lui à ce moment précis.

Par chance, les surveillants du quartier ne semblèrent pas tenir compte de l’heure tardive à laquelle le jeune homme se présenta et il s’en sentit soulagé. En revanche, il ne fut pas accueillit de la même manière par son mari lorsqu’il rejoignit après quelques pas lourds sa maison.

 

« Toujours aussi ponctuel », railla Hugo assit sur le canapé, recousant une de ses chemises, les yeux rivés sur son travail.

Le brun ne trouva pas la force de lui répondre, plongé dans un état second où la réalité ne semblait qu’être un vague écho. La chaleur de la pièce n’avait pas réussi à réprimer ce frisson qu’il avait sentit se propager chez lui et il se stoppa dans ses gestes, perplexe.

« Tu devrais déménager chez lui, ça serait plus simple, poursuivit-il, acerbe.

-Pas ce soir, Hugo, s’entendit-il souffler. Il retira sa veste comme à son habitude alors qu’il sentait le lourd regard de son époux posé sur lui, et qui ne faisait qu’un poids de plus sous cette charge qui le pesait péniblement. Toute l’agressivité d’Hugo avait surgit aussitôt que Martin avait pu quitter la maison pour retrouver son professeur, et le brun ne se pensait pas capable de supporter cela. Tout en évitant le moindre contact visuel avec le blond, il se dirigea vers la petite cuisine pour y prendre un verre avec des gestes imprécis, lestes.

-Dispute de couple ? Je suppose que c’est plus difficile de maintenir l’harmonie quand l’un n’est pas drogué par des cachets.

-Hugo, s’il te plaît… implora-t-il presque en fermant les yeux alors qu’un étourdissement le prit.

Martin réalisa avec stupeur que ses mains tremblaient sans qu’il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Sa poigne sur le verre était faible, l’objet s’agitant de mouvements incontrôlés.

-De toute manière cela vous retombera sûrement dessus un jour, conclut-il.

Le bruit du récipient se fracassant sur le sol retentit dans la pièce en un éclat. Hugo tourna vivement la tête alors que désormais des faibles sanglots se faisaient entendre par dessus le son de la radio. La scène qui se jouait devant lui noua la gorge, la culpabilité lui prenant au ventre. Tout autour du brun étaient parsemés les fragments de verre, tandis que penché sur un rebord, une main cachant son visage, le jeune homme était animé de spasmes qu’il semblait vouloir étouffer, en vain. Le blond tressaillit alors qu’en avançant vers lui, ce dernier l’en dissuada d’un « Pars » noyé dans ses pleurs.

-Martin, je-

-Qu’est-ce ce que tu veux Hugo ? s’étrangla-t-il en se retournant vivement vers lui, les larmes courant sans répit sur ses joues.

-Je ne voul-

-Il est mort, le coupa-t-il d’une voix brisée. _Il est mort_ , se répéta le brun en écho dans sa tête. Il l’avait dit à haute voix et c’était encore pire. Seul, c’était difficile à réaliser, mais quand on était confronté aux autres, cela se concrétisait, et cela devenait difficile à accepter.

Son mari ne sut prononcer un seul mot. Prudemment, il s’avança un peu plus, posa le pied sur les bouts de verre pour prendre Martin dans ses bras. Ce dernier ne sembla pas résister et se laissa presque tomber sur lui, comme si cela devenait trop difficile de seulement tenir debout. Sur son épaule, il laissa libre aller à sa douleur.

Qu’importe où le vent les menait, c’est dans les bras de l’un et l’autre qu’ils finissaient à chaque fois pour s’épauler gauchement dans leur souffrance.

…

Pendant plusieurs semaines, Martin ne sortit pas de la maison. En fait, il n’avait aucun motif pour ne serait-ce que sortir du quartier maintenant que tout cela était terminé. Il ignorait si il allait vraiment devoir prendre la responsabilité de la mine malgré les événements passés, mais en douta fortement. Probablement que l’on l’expédierait de nouveau dans les mines et il retrouverait sa vie d’avant, l’ennuyeuse et dangereuse routine qui l’avait peu à peu dégoûté de la vie.

Qu’était-elle sa vie, maintenant que Yann n’était plus là ? Il avait l’impression qu’il n’était plus capable de rien sans lui, vivre s’avérait être un terrible fardeau. La solitude avait aspiré tout son être et il se sentait plus comme une coquille vide que comme un homme désormais. Était-ce encore correct de dire qu’il vivait ? Il n’en était pas si sûr. Le fantôme de Yann le pesait, il ne savait trop si ce dernier le hantait ou si c’était lui qui ne voulait pas le voir partir. Sûrement un peu des deux.

Il ne supportait plus d’être ici, enfermé, retenu prisonnier de ce fichu quartier par les mêmes personnes qui avaient tué Yann, par les mêmes personnes qui lui faisait subir tout cela.

« Il faut que tu manges Martin, souffla Hugo alors que son regard se portait sur l’assiette remplie de pâtes qui n’avait pas été touchée par le brun.

Il avait prit l’habitude de rentrer chaque midi à Bellaunay, soucieux de ne pas laisser le brun seul autant de temps. Martin n’était pas hermétique aux efforts du blond, mais simplement incapable de reprendre un train de vie normal. Ses pensées le parasitaient, le rongeaient de l’intérieur et il se sentait mourir à petit feu, une seule petite flamme pour faire briller d’un faible éclat ses yeux.

-Je n’ai pas de faim, répondit-il finalement.

-Tu ne peux pas te laisser mourir, j’ignore à quel point ça peut être difficile pour toi mais…

-Merci Hugo, mais je ne mérite pas cette attention que tu as pour moi, murmura-t-il en trifouillant de sa fourchette, sans conviction, ses pâtes désormais refroidies.

L’autre ne répondit rien, se contentant de frôler du bout des doigts ceux de Martin, avant de caresser de son pouce le dos de sa main. Il finit par se lever de sa chaise en soupirant pour prendre ses affaires, puis posa embrassa en un effleurement le front avant de renfermer la porte derrière lui, laissant Martin seul qui n’avait pas bougé d’un iota. Ce dernier balaya des yeux la pièce pendant un moment. Il ne pouvait pas continuer. Pas ici.

Sur un coup de tête, il rassembla rapidement quelques affaires dans un sac, et passa le pas de la porte avec précipitation, de peur de changer d’avis au dernier moment. Les rues étaient vides à cette heure de la journée, tout le monde était au travail et les surveillants à l’entrée du quartier prenaient leur pause. Il avait juste à escalader ce grand grillage, et courir aussi vite qui le pouvait pour s’engouffrer dans l’épaisse forêt. Au fil de son évasion, l’adrénaline se propagea dans ses veines comme un feu ardent, jamais il n’avait été autant en danger de mort, et jamais il ne s’était sentit aussi vivant.

…

Hugo était paniqué, cela faisait deux jours qu’il n’avait pas de nouvelles de Martin. Il n’osa pas se renseigner auprès des surveillants, supposant qu’en temps normal s’il avait prit la pilule il ne se serait pas plus inquiété que ça. Pendant deux jours il ne trouva pas la force de penser à quoi que ce soit d’autre. Et si on l’avait arrêté lui aussi ? Après tout ils avaient trompé leur époux respectifs à deux, mais il aurait été mit au courant, n’est-ce pas ?

Faire les cents pas était devenu rapidement la seule façon de ne pas disjoncter et de mettre en pièce la maison. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, et cela le rendait fou. Comment avait-il pu espérer que de lourdes conséquences ne puissent pas s’abattre sur Martin ? Il lui en avait voulu, tellement voulu, et quelque part c’était toujours le cas, mais il n’arrivait tout simplement pas à lui tourner le dos. Il l’aimait avec désespoir, c’était aussi simple que ça.

Son cœur rata un battement lorsque quelqu’un frappa à la porte. Son rythme cardiaque s’emballa quand il vit des hommes tout habillés des costumes de l’état devant sa porte. Martin n’était pas avec eux, pourquoi Martin n’était pas avec eux bon sang ? Leurs visages étaient fermés, était-ce normal ? Devait-il agir normalement ? Qu’aurait-il fait s’il avait prit les cachets ? Qu’aurait-il dit ?

Un des hommes prit la parole, coupant la réflexion intérieure d’Hugo qui cédait de plus en plus à la panique.

Puis la panique laissa place à une douleur lacérante.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boooon... que dire, si ce n'est que l'écriture des prochains chapitres va devenir de plus en plus difficile, je vais probablement avoir besoin d'un peu de temps, mais en attendant merci de me lire (même si j'ai des penchants sadiques pour le coup là) et à bientôt !


	9. Une valse avec la mort

Son couteau était glissé dans sa chaussure. Il sentait le métal froid frôler parfois le bas de sa jambe lorsqu’il bougeait légèrement son pied, lui rappelant sans cesse pourquoi il était ici. Il n’avait qu’à attendre le bon moment, les quelques secondes d’inattention, et la chemise blanche de l’homme s’imbiberait d’un rouge écarlate.

_Respirer, attendre, agir._

L’assassin était assis sur lui sur ce fauteuil de bureau, ses jambes de part et d’autre des siennes, l’autre n’avait aucune possibilité de voir son funeste destin arriver, trop grisé par le plaisir.

Leurs bassins se rencontraient dans une toute nouvelle frénésie et seules de fortes respirations se faisaient entendre dans la pièce. Ce dernier rejeta sa tête en arrière lors d’un énième coup de rein mécanique du jeune homme, et ce dernier sentit avec révulsion contre son aine la protubérance qui trahissait le désir de l’autre. Il en profita pour attraper son arme du bout des doigts pendant ces quelques secondes où l’homme avait les yeux fermés. Et, comme si de rien n’était, il dissimula ses mains coupables en les posant sur le dossier du siège en cuir.

_Respirer, attendre, agir._

Les rendre vulnérable, c’était ça le but. Les membres de l’élite avaient cette protection constante, toujours entourés des leurs. Pour les trouver seuls, il fallait devenir intimes avec eux, devenir de ceux qui vendaient leurs corps, ceux qui étaient assez insignifiants pour ne dégager aucune méfiance.

C’est quelque chose de difficile de perdre son identité aux yeux des autres, car sans autrui on perd un peu de soi-même. Peut-être même que le changement devient radical au bout d’un certain temps, on se perd dans sa solitude, et que devient-on ?

C’est une vaste question. Pour celui qui se trouvait là, qui se déhanchait à un rythme languissant d’une manière impitoyable, sûrement que personne ne savait ce qu’il était, pas même lui. Ses mouvements étaient calculateurs, insidieux et l’étranger face à cette scène n’aurait rien pu ressentir d’autre que des frissons d’effrois mêlés à la nausée. Qui en serait capable ? 

_Respirer._

Quand l’homme commença à déboucler la ceinture du jeune homme, ce dernier se figea subitement, avant de poser sa main sur la sienne avec fermeté pour la retirer. Il évita de croiser son regard, préférant fixer la courbe de sa gorge tout en passant son index sur sa paume d’Adam.

_Attendre._

« Sûrement pas. » lui susurra-t-il d’un sourire qu’on aurait pu penser joueur si l’on avait ignoré la suite des événements, tout en comprimant de plus en plus son poignet.

_Agir._

Habilement, il raffermit un peu plus sa prise, ses jambes bloquant le moindre mouvement des siennes, puis bloqua à l’aide du coude son épaule. Il fit pivoter son avant-bras vers sa gorge en un geste précis, calculé et réitéré des dizaines de fois. Sa victime ne put apercevoir que furtivement dans la pénombre la lame qui lui arracha la vie et les yeux froids de Martin, impassible, alors que le sang se répandait le long de son corps désormais inerte pour chuter sur la moquette parfaitement propre en une tâche macabre.

 

Jamais il n’avait pensé posséder un tel désir vengeur en lui. Ce sentiment l’avait grignoté peu à peu de l’intérieur, faisant doucement son nid dans son cœur, là où étaient nichés par le passé ses sentiments pour lui. La folie vengeresse les avait remplacé, ne laissant plus grand-chose de lui.

Pourquoi avaient-ils tous pu rester en vie alors que celui qu’il avait aimé se trouvait maintenant six pieds sous terre ? Cette question s’était imposée à chaque seconde de son existence qui s’écoulait.

Ils avaient fait de sa vie un non-sens, ils avaient déshumanisé des millions, ils avaient ôté la vie de centaines de milliers, et plus que tout, ils avaient tué Yann.

La colère, l’incompréhension et la rancœur avaient forgé la personne qu’il était devenu au cours de ces deux longues années. Il n’y avait plus de place pour l’amour, pour les sentiments ou pour quoique ce soit d’autre, Martin était une coquille vide, lui qui avait souffert de cette perte se trouvait maintenant paradoxalement dépourvu de sentiments, ou du moins d’un petit bout de conscience qui aurait eu le pouvoir de le faire revenir à lui.

Si avant voir le système détruit était un rêve, c’était devenu maintenant une obsession. Il n’était animé que par le désir de vengeance, plus vraiment préoccupé par l’oppression de la classe ouvrière et par la violence du régime.

Cela s’était fait progressivement bien sûr, mais l’idée qui le menait peu à peu à sa perte avait déjà germé dès le départ.

Après avoir quitté définitivement son foyer et sa vie d’avant, il s’était débrouillé pour trouver Martha, l’amie de Yann qu’il avait rencontré lors de cette soirée.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il souhaitait la revoir, mais il ressentait que c’était ce qu’il devait faire. Il avait finalement pu la voir dans un lieu isolé, à des centaines de lieues des premières habitations. Cela avait été laborieux, un mois s’était écoulé depuis son évasion, et il n’avait en rien été inquiété par la police d’état dont il ne croisait jamais le chemin, mais dont il n’aurait pu oublier l’existence. Il avait lutté contre le froid de la nuit, la faim qui lui rongeait l’estomac et la fatigue qui l’affaiblissait à mesure qu’il s’interdisait de s’endormir de peur d’être découvert dans un moment d’inattention. Durant ces longues semaines de survie, Martin avait sentit que quelque chose changeait en lui sans qu’il ne puisse y faire grand-chose, il n’y avait pas à lutter, c’était un poison sournois. L’ancien Martin s’effaçait à mesure que cette idée, qui au départ n’était qu’une germe, ne grandisse jusqu’à s’emparer de lui.

Il avait eu du mal à reconnaître dans Martha celle qu’il avait rencontré chez Laurent, elle semblait plus froide, presque implacable. Le charmant sourire de la femme semblait fané et ses traits tirés par la fatigue, bien que sûrement moins dévastatrice que celle que subissait le jeune homme. Malgré l’aspect abattu, le brun se trouvait soulagé d’avoir enfin un contact avec un autre être humain, lui qui n’avait approché personne depuis si longtemps.

«Tu n’aurais jamais dû me chercher, tu te mets en danger Martin, et moi aussi par la même occasion, lui avait-elle dit de but en blanc.

-Je sais, je suis probablement recherché.

Leurs visages n’étaient pas très distincts dans le noir, les feuillages cachaient la lune dont la lumière ne pouvait que se frayer quelque sillons, elle du se rapprocher pour mieux le voir.

-C’était une mauvaise idée de quitter ton quartier. Tu as eu la chance, ils t’ont laissé en paix malgré tes liens avec Yann, tu aurais dû en profiter pour reprendre le cour de ta vie normalement.

Martin haussa les sourcils, perplexe.

-C’est vrai que la vie de prolétaire est merveilleuse, on est heureux, drogués mais heureux.

-Tu sais bien je ne pense pas ça.

-Alors comprends que je veuille me soustraire de là-bas.

-Martin… Yann ne voudrait pas que tu finisses ainsi, s’exaspéra-t-elle en passant une main sur son visage.

-Qu’est-ce que tu en sais ? Il est mort.

-Tout comme toi dans peu de temps maintenant que tu t’es échappé.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, choisissant soigneusement ses mots.

-Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi sincèrement que tu ne souhaites pas voir tout ce système s’arrêter. Je sais que tu travaillais avec Yann sur ce plan d’infiltration.

-Il n’aurait jamais du t’en parler. J’ai une couverture pour le faire, qu’est-ce que tu as toi Martin ? Tu n’as nul part où aller, tu n’existes plus au yeux des gens que tu as côtoyé dans ta vie, ils t’ont oublié. Tu n’es personne.

-Qui fait attention aux personnes insignifiantes comme moi ? Souligna-t-il.

Et il avait raison. Personne ne se préoccupait de ceux qui n’avaient ni nom ni visage, c’était à la fois les personnes les plus vulnérables car elles devaient survivre comme elles le pouvaient, mais aussi celles avec le plus de pouvoir. C’était des ombres, elles pouvaient devenir n’importe qui si elles étaient assez malignes pour cela.

Martha soupira d’exaspération.

-Écoute je sais ce que tu as en tête, tu leur en veux car ils l’ont… exécuté. Mais c’est dangereux, tu ne mesures pas à quel point, puis je ne te connais pas Martin, je me doute bien que tu es une bonne personne, je sais qui est Yann, mais je ne te fais pas confiance, je ne peux pas te laisser intégrer mon réseau. Je peux te faire passer à la frontière si tu veux, mais mes services s’arrêtent là.

-Tu parles de lui au présent, fit-il remarquer comme si cela semblait avoir été la seule qu’il avait retenu de ses mots.

Elle le considéra un moment en silence.

-Tu n’es pas le seul à avoir du mal, Martin, répliqua-t-elle plus doucement.

-Teste-moi, laisse-moi te prouver que j’en suis capable. S’il te plaît, ajouta-t-il.

-Tu n’as pas fais ton deuil, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, tu agis impulsivement. Regarde-toi, tu es là à des milliers de kilomètres de chez toi sans rien, tu es parti sur un coup de tête.

-Laisse-moi ma chance, insista-t-il encore. Je n’ai plus rien à perdre, si je meurs qu’est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, excédée. Elle sembla considérer la question pendant quelques secondes.

-Une. Juste une chance, et si tu fais une erreur de quelque manière qu’elle soit, je t’envoie à la frontière. Si jamais tu arrives à rester en vie.

 

Et Martin avait réussit. Bien sûr Martha avait tout de même insisté trop de fois pour qu’il puisse s’en souvenir pour le faire passer la frontière, comme si elle regrettait amèrement d’avoir céder à sa demande capricieuse et qui plus est, dangereuse. Mais il avait toujours refusé sèchement.

Elle semblait toujours avoir la peur au ventre de le voir partir si décidé. Avait-elle peur de ne pas le voir revenir ou au contraire de le revoir plus inhumain qu’il ne l’était avant ? Peut-être un peu des deux.

_« Martin, tu n’es pas obligé de le faire, tu peux rejoindre cette fichue frontière et ça sera terminé._

_Il posa son regard sur sa main accrochée à son bras avec un certain dédain._

_-Ça ne sera plus sous mes yeux, mais ça sera toujours là. »_

 

«  _J’ai promis à Yann que quoi qu’il arrive je mènerai ce qu’il a commencé, j’ai renoncé à avoir quelqu’un qui m’aime, des enfants, pour me consacrer uniquement à la résistance, pour ne rien regretter si jamais… Mais toi tu peux encore changer d’avis, personne ne t’en voudra si tu fais ce choix, tu es jeune Martin, tu as le droit d’exiger de la vie autre chose que ça._

_Abruptement, il dégagea son bras._

_-Non merci, ça ira._ _À plus tard Martha._  »

Cela devenait de plus en plus dangereux, c’était comme retarder l’échéance d’une catastrophe certaine.

De nouveau, les lèvres pincées, elle l’avait regardé partir en silence, sans savoir qu’elle ne le reverrait pas revenir. Puis, son regard se posa sur un bloc de papier. Elle décida de prendre en main son stylo.

«  _Je sais que je ne devrais pas t’écrire, tu m’as fait promettre de ne plus avoir de contact avec toi par sécurité, et sache que je suis vraiment désolée de le faire tout de même._ _Tu as sûrement du avoir ce regard mi-désapprobateur mi-affolé en comprenant qui t’as envoyé cette lettre._

_Mais je t’assure qu'elle est nécessaire. Je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire sans te brusquer, alors que je vais aller par étapes. Ça concerne Martin._

_Je sais que l’on te mets déjà au courant de tous ses faits et gestes, je sais que tu tiens trop à lui pour pouvoir t’en détacher complètement, seulement, je pense que tu ignores certains aspects._ _Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu souhaites le laisser ici alors que je pourrais le faire passer sans problème avec un peu d’organisation, comme je l’ai fais avec toi. Tu me connais et tu sais comment je fonctionne. Je suppose que tu as une bonne raison de vouloir le garder ici, mais j’aimerais que tu saches que son état s’empire de jour en jour. J’ai le sentiment qu’il ne peut tout simplement plus vivre, du moins pas sans toi._

_La première fois que je l’ai vu, c’était un garçon adorable, plein de candeur dans les yeux. Mais quand il est venu me trouver, la différence m’a frappé de plein fouet : je n’étais pas en face de la même personne, je n’avais pas Martin en face de moi. On aurait dit un fou, et c’est toujours le cas. Il n’a qu’une chose en tête et si au début j’ai tenté d’aller dans son sens pour mieux l’aider à s’en détourner, je le regrette amèrement aujourd’hui car rien ne s’est arrangé._

_Il souffre vraiment, et j’ai vraiment peur qu’il ne puisse plus jamais revenir à lui si il continue comme cela. Ses yeux me glacent le sang, ils sont froids et n’expriment rien, comme s’il était totalement vide. Son état me fait mal au coeur, je t’en supplie de commanditer un ordre pour le sortir de cette situation. Il ne se rend plus compte du danger constant dans lequel il vit, et je ne sais même pas s’il est conscient de quoi que ce soit désormais._

_Je pense que je t’en voudrais beaucoup si tu venais à décider de ne rien faire après avoir reçu cette lettre, et je pense que tu t’en voudrais énormément également par la suite._  »

Et Martha ne se trompait pas. Martin avait assassiné son premier homme peu après s’être engagé auprès du réseau. Il avait vu le sang couler sur ses mains, se faufiler entre ses jointures, les gouttes tomber au le sol, il avait vu ses yeux s’éteindre peu à peu et son expression se figer. Il n’avait pas enjoué le moment bien sûr, mais il n’avait pas non plus été horrifié par son geste, il n’avait simplement rien ressenti. Puis la seconde fois, cette indifférence s’était transformée en une légère satisfaction. Assez légère pour ne durer que quelque secondes avant qu’il ne se rende compte que ce n’était pas assez, qu’il fallait tous les éliminer. C’était s’enfermer dans un cercle infernal, dans ce besoin de les voir tomber, de voir la vie s’échapper de leur regard pour ressentir l’instant d’un moment que ce besoin était comblé avant que le vide ne l’aspire une nouvelle fois.

Il était devenu intime avec la mort, flirtant toujours un peu plus avec elle. À l’instar de ses périples dans les mines, il menait en sa compagnie une valse toujours plus plus périlleuse. Il n’y avait plus à penser, à avoir de conscience, simplement à être motivé par un seul et unique but occupant constamment son esprit. Son humanité existait sûrement toujours, mais faiblissait encore et encore à chaque fois qu’il passait cette lame aiguisée sur la gorge blanche de ses victimes.

Cette nuit, la dernière, Martin avait intercepté un message de Martha. C’était toujours elle qui le contactait pour lui donner des instructions car il ne connaissait personne d’autre du réseau, c’était trop risqué.

La capitale, c’était toujours là bas qu’il fallait se rendre. Au fil des deux ans passés, Martin avait rapidement comprit que tout se jouait dans cet endroit, c’était à la fois le meilleur lieu où se cacher car l’on passait complètement inaperçu, mais aussi le plus stratégique. Ils s’agglutinaient tous ici, prenaient tranquillement les décisions qui influaient sur la vie de millions et rentraient chez eux la conscience en paix avec le sentiment d’une bonne journée d’achevée. Et Martin était là pour les faire tomber. Il avait une fois de plus été cassant avec Martha, puis s’était rendu là où il devait aller. Il avait erré dans les ruelles que l’homme était censé emprunter pour rentrer chez lui, et la partie avait commencé.

Et maintenant il fallait partir vite, ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Il déroba des vêtements de sa victime en vitesse, les siens tâchés d’une teinte écarlate, puis pressa le pas pour quitter l’immeuble au plus vite. Le plus important était de ne pas être vu, de n’être personne malgré les traces d’ADN qu’il avait probablement laissé derrière lui. Son visage avait sûrement être répertorié depuis bien longtemps, mais cela n’était pas inquiétant tant qu’il restait à l’abri, introuvable.

Pourtant, malgré les rues sombres et aléatoires qu’il avait emprunté pour redevenir une simple ombre, une lumière blanche l’aveugla soudainement pendant quelques secondes. Son cœur s’arrêta de battre comme frappé de stupeur et de panique, avant que le noir ne s’impose de nouveau, puis soudainement, le néant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Certains points sont encore très flous et c'est normal ! Ce chapitre sert plus de "transition" qu'autre chose parce que la "bombe" (j'extrapole toujours) arrive après on va dire héhé. Je me suis mise en mode ninja (en privé) donc je suis désolée pour les visiteurs fantômes qui d'ailleurs ne verront pas mes excuses (bah mince alors). Je vous dis à trèès vite pour le prochain chapitre et merci à ceux qui me lisent !!


	10. S'arracher à la Terre

Pour la première fois depuis des jours ; la porte blanche s’ouvrit.

Elle dévoila dans une lenteur insoutenable une silhouette fine, élancée et rigide. C’était un homme, tout habillé d’une blouse d’un blanc immaculé, et se tenant si fermement sur une canne que les jointures de ses mains en blanchissaient. À mesure que Martin levait faiblement sa tête vers le visage de l’individu, leurs regards se croisèrent. On aurait pu croire que ses iris était fais d’acier, leur couleur de métal faisant écho aux frissons qui parcoururent l’échine du brun.

Ses lèvres fines et pincés s’entrouvrirent légèrement et se refermèrent aussitôt, comme si leur mouvement n’avait été qu’une brève hallucination. Il ordonna d’une voix basse mais parfaitement distincte : « Suivez-moi. »

Le jeune homme s’exécuta avec difficulté, souffrant du manque de nourriture et d’hydratation qui altérait sa vue et tous ses autre sens. L’inconnu ne fit rien pour lui venir en aide, l’observant simplement se soutenir au mur pour se relever avec une faiblesse plus que tangible. Il sentait en lui chacun de ses muscles défaillir, menaçant à tout instant de lâcher.

Ils arpentèrent plusieurs couloirs déserts, toujours peints cette blancheur qui commençait progressivement à le rendre fou et à lui faire perdre le peu de repères qu’il possédait encore. Il ignorait où ils se trouvaient en ce moment-même, on l’avait de toute évidence endormi lors de son arrestation, il avait remarqué dès son réveil ce point rouge sur son épaule, vestige d’une piqûre.

Maintenant il devait se trouver assez loin de la capitale, l’endroit était probablement totalement isolé. Les différents numéros inscrits sur les portes qui habillaient certains couloirs ne laissèrent aucun doute à Martin : il était prisonnier, et il n’était pas le seul.

« Asseyez-vous », avait-il de nouveau ordonné après les avoir fait pénétrer dans une pièce vide de meubles, excepté deux chaises qui se faisaient face, et une table entre elles. Sur cette dernière se trouvait une bouteille d’eau, ainsi qu’un verre et le brun les fixa avec envie sans pouvoir s’en empêcher, n’ayant rien avalé depuis trop longtemps. Jusqu’à maintenant il avait lutté de toute sa force d’esprit pour ne pas flancher et finir agenouillé, mais chaque seconde passée à amorcer le moindre geste lui paraissait être un effort considérable.

Il s’assit lourdement sur l’une des chaises tandis que l’autre se tenait désormais face à lui. Martin scruta d’un peu plus près l’homme. Il ne semblait pas si vieux, il devait probablement avoir la quarantaine bien que ses traits furent énormément marqués, soit par la dureté ou la fatigue.

« Nous laissons nos détenus sans nourriture et eau pour nous assurer de ne pas parler à un mur lors de nos interrogatoires. Faites ce que l’on attend de vous et vous aurez l’autorisation de boire. »

Le jeune homme reposa ses yeux sur la bouteille qui le narguait par sa seule présence, puis son regard divagua sur l’homme qui abordait désormais un rictus.

« J’ai observé votre dossier Mr. Weill, un des plus singuliers je pense. Qui aurait pu penser qu’un simple prolétaire puisse être capable d’autant de choses ? Fascinant, vraiment fascinant. »

Martin l’observa sans répondre, peu réceptif aux paroles de l’autre alors qu’une seule chose tournait en boucle dans sa tête : il pouvait enfin mettre un visage sur ceux qui avaient de sa vie des lambeaux, il pouvait personnifier cette force contre laquelle il s’était débattu depuis qu’il existait, et il réalisa que jamais il n’avait trouvé quelqu’un d’aussi détestable que cet homme à ce moment précis. Toute la haine accumulée dans sa vie et durant ses deux ans bouillonnaient en lui et lui en coupait presque la respiration.

Celui qui lui faisait face sembla le considérer de même dans le silence pendant quelques secondes, comme s’il tentait de le sonder, faire irruption dans son esprit.

« Deux ans à courir le pays. C’est long, deux ans. Qu’est-ce qui pourrait bien motiver un homme à remuer terres et mers pour voir un gouvernement tomber durant deux longues années ? Ce n’est pas tellement difficile à deviner même si la raison prête à sourire. »

Ne pas flancher, c’était ce que Martin s’efforçait de faire, contractant sa mâchoire au maximum pour ne pas faire valser cette table avec le peu de force qu’il lui restait.

« La vengeance, un drôle de mot n’est-ce pas ? Qu’est-ce que l’être humain ne ferait pas pour panser ses peines. Un sentiment assez misérable, et prévisible. » Il laissa échapper un léger rire sardonique.

Le brun le défia du regard, supportant péniblement les allusions faites par l’autre.

« Pourquoi l’avez-vous tué en premier lieu ? Demanda-t-il, la voix plus rauque qu’à l’habituel à cause du manque d’eau et du fait de ne pas avoir parlé depuis des jours.

-Cela semble pourtant évident, répondit-il avec une perplexité qui agaça Martin.

Bien sûr que non ce n’était pas évident, il n’avait pas été exécuté pour avoir formé un réseau de résistance, sinon ce dernier ne tiendrait pas encore debout, alors qu’elle était la vraie raison ?

-Notre relation ? Questionna-t-il en mimant l’air dubitatif qu’avait prit l’autre en sentant sa patience filer entre ses doigts.

-Votre relation ? Non, bien sûr que non. Nous nous moquons des adultères Mr. Weill, tous les jours des gens trompent la personne avec qui elle sont, et alors ? Évidemment nous surveillons tout cela de très près, rien ne nous échappe. Les enfants illégitimes le deviennent sous notre regard attentif, mais ce n’est en rien dérangeant. Aucune généalogie n’est plus prestigieuse qu’une autre, nous avons simplement besoin d’hommes, quelque soit leur génétique, à des places bien distinctes. Nous avons implanté cette crainte à propos des adultères pour façonner l’image d’une société lisse, sans débordements, et c’est ce qu’elle est, car en vérité personne chez les prolétaires n’irait voir ailleurs, les cachets s’en assurent. L’excuse de l’adultère pour arrêter les résistants n’est qu’une feinte auprès de la population en vérité. Si l’on nie leur existence, ils n’existent plus. Les mouvements révolutionnaires fonctionnent de cette manière, quand l’individu réalise qu’il n’est pas seul, il se sent tout puissant, mais seul, il n’est réduit qu’à sa simple existence. Je veux que vous vous en rendiez compte Mr.Weill, que vous n’êtes rien face à ce système. Savez-vous depuis combien de temps il prospère ?

-Je l’ignore.

-Assez longtemps pour avoir endoctriné quatre générations consécutives, c’est énorme, n’est-ce pas ? Nous comptons évoluer encore bien sûr, on travaille toujours plus sur les comprimés, bientôt ils seront bientôt capables d’empêcher la connexion de certaines neurones, celles créant les messages nerveux traduits ensuite par le cerveau comme de la joie, la colère, la tristesse, il n’en sera plus question. Ce sera simplement une majorité au service d’une minorité. C’est une chance d’être le témoin de cette longue déconstruction de l’humanité, nous sommes arrivés à un stade où personne ne peut plus rien stopper, et certainement pas une vermine comme vous. Vous avez supprimé un bon nombre de nos membres, mais cela ne fait rien. Vous connaissez le mythe de d’Hercules et l’Hydre Mr. Weill ?

-Je n’en ai pas entendu parler.

-Cela nous vient de l’ancien monde, ils avaient une certaine… imagination. Mais soit, je vais dans ce cas vous la conter. Hercules était un héros, cela implique bien sûr des actes héroïques, mais aussi d’avoir du sang divin. On l’avait mit au défi de vaincre l’Hydre parmi douze autres tâches. C’était un montre terrible, gigantesque, effrayant, propriétaire de trois têtes. Le pire étant, qu’une fois que ces têtes furent coupées par notre téméraire héros, celles-ci repoussaient, et cela inlassablement. Voyez dans ce mythe notre idéologie dans le rôle de l’hydre, et vous du héros. Vous aurez beau donner, deux, quatre, cent, milles coups d’épée avec un courage et une force légendaire que vous n’arriveriez jamais à en parvenir à bout. Toutes ces personnes assassinées ont été bien vite remplacées, elles ne sont que des pions. Les hommes ne peuvent pas perdurer, mais l’idéologie si.

Des coups d’épée dans de l’eau, voilà ce que représentaient ces deux ans passées à les traquer. Ce réconfort artificiel qu’avait été de les voir tomber uns à uns n’en était même pas un au final. La panique et l’angoisse commencèrent à le submerger insidieusement de l’intérieur et il tenta de ne rien laisser paraître.

-Pourquoi perdre votre temps avec quelqu’un comme moi dans ce cas, si je ne suis rien ? Souffla-t-il.

-Parce que vous êtes intéressant tout simplement. Quel gâchis cela serait de vous exécuter froidement alors qu’on pourrait décupler votre potentiel. Cela nécessite simplement du travail.

-Du travail ?

-Exactement, nous allons vous déconstruire Monsieur Weill, pièce par pièce.

-C’est ridicule, commenta-t-il en haussant les sourcils. L’homme en face de lui ne sembla pas s’en vexer pour autant.

-Au contraire, nous avons d’ailleurs déjà commencé à le faire.Tout d’abord nous avons choisi de ne pas vous attraper à chaque occasion qui se présentait à nous, pendant deux ans. Nous vous avons laissé courir le pays dans votre stupide quête pendant des mois et des mois pour vous affaiblir physiquement et psychologiquement. Vous êtes vulnérable Mr Weill, vous-même ne le voyez pas, mais c’est évident, qui est votre semblable désormais ? Les êtres lucides de l’élite ? Les prolétaires sous cachets ? Aucun des deux, vous n’avez jamais appartenu à aucune des deux catégories, et vous vous en êtes radicalement éloigné.

Nous vous avons laissé vivre dans votre folie durant tout ce temps, à jouer le justicier pour votre défunt bien-aimé. Il ne vous a jamais quitté au final, il est toujours là, je me trompe ? Vous n’avez pas fait votre deuil, vous le retenez parmi les vivants et cela fait de vous quelqu’un d’instable. Vous vous débattez tous les jours, pourquoi le faites-vous ? Pour lui, toutes vos actions sont dirigées vers lui et lui seul parce que vous ne pouvez pas réapprendre à vivre sans, vous en êtes incapables.

Les prolétaires sont des individus très étonnants, sans cachets nous avons observé à plusieurs reprises à quel points ils étaient perdus. La solitude mène à la folie, et cette dernière ne peut être évitée que si vous avez une bouée de secours. La vôtre a été pendant deux ans ce fameux Hugo, mais il ne suffisait pas, n’est-ce pas ? Il n’était pas assez humain, les cachets retirent toutes les traits singuliers de la personne, ils endorment en partie la conscience, et quand celle-ci n’est plus totalement présente, ce sont les actions plus primitives qui prennent le dessus. Mais heureusement vous avez trouvé votre cher professeur. Et cette solitude s’est dissoute. Votre cas n’est pas unique, vous avez été proche de seulement deux personnes dans votre vie, comment pouviez-vous comprendre ce qui se passait dans votre tête ? Vous vous sentiez tellement en phase avec cet homme, plus humain que tous les autres, plus humain que vous. Vous avez prit cela pour de l’amour, mais êtes-vous capable d’aimer vraiment ? Je n’en suis pas si certain, voyez, l’être humain redescend toujours vers le bas s’il doit gérer une certaine solitude, peut-être n’avez vous pas consommé ces cachets, mais je suis persuadé que cette part d’humanité en vous n’est pas si intacte que vous le pensez. Vous possédez en vous une impitoyable froideur, non pas animale, mais bestiale, et vous la reniez sans cesse, mais vous savez au fond de vous qu’elle est là.

-Ne prétendez pas que je suis l’une de vos expérience, vous ne connaissez rien de moi.

-Bien sûr que vous l’êtes, comme chacun ici. Nous avons connaissance de l’existence de tous, même ceux n’ayant plus d’identité aux yeux de la société en possèdent une ici. Nous avons des yeux partout et nous observons, tout en apprenant de nos erreurs pour peaufiner toujours plus le système. Votre apprentissage de la lecture était une expérience, votre vie entière est une expérience.

-Vous faites de vos suppositions des certitudes comme si vous m’aviez créé. Je n’ai jamais fais partie de vos hommes-outils.

-Je crois que vous n’avez pas totalement compris. Que vous soyez sous cachet ou non, vous êtes prisonniers du système, incapable de vous en soustraire. Vous êtes l’homme qui sert parfaitement la cause en laquelle il croit, mais le plus intéressant chez vous ce n’est pas ça. Après tout votre mari n’est pas si différent de vous sur ce point, mais non, non, ce qui vous rend intéressant à nos yeux Mr Weill c’est cette intelligence peu commune, cette vivacité d’esprit qui vous anime. Vous avez gagné en lucidité malgré les comprimés, la propagande, et le lavage de cerveau, et tout cela s’est passé sous nos yeux sans que l’on ne le réalise, du moins jusqu’à un certain moment.

L’homme sorti de sa poche un récipient contenant une bonne quantité de comprimés, presque rempli complètement. Martin sentit son cœur s’emballer en reconnaissant la boîte.

-Il ne vous rappelle rien ? Nos hommes ont fini par le trouver dans votre maison. Vous n’étiez pas présent lors de cette fouille, nous avons faire taire notre trouvaille, et nous l’avons exploité. Jusqu’à quel point un prolétaire capable de penser par lui-même pourrait-il aller si nous lui laissions une infime impression de liberté, si nous changions son statut ? Nous avons été agréablement surpris. À peine quatre mois après le début de votre apprentissage vous saviez déjà lire, et si les choses ne seraient pas allées dans ce sens nous aurions sûrement continué sur ce chemin, nous aurions attentivement regardé comment vous vous en seriez sorti avec les chiffres, nous aurions testé votre cerveau sur bien des aspects. Mais finalement, nous aurions tout de même terminés face à face dans cette pièce. Je viens de vous le dire Mr. Weill, vous servez la cause en laquelle vous croyez avec toute votre âme, et vous le faites merveilleusement bien. Il nous suffit simplement de changer ce en quoi vous croyez.

Il ria avec froideur face au mutisme du jeune homme qui le fixait sans la moindre expression.

« Vous pensez sans doute que nous n’y parviendrons pas, mais c’est seulement car vous n’avez pas idée que ce que nous allons vous faire. »

Martin aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de l’admettre, mais désormais la peur lui tordait au ventre. Il voyait ses efforts réduis à de la poussière, il se voyait souffrir, et pire que tout il se voyait devenir le camp adverse, celui qu’il avait toujours détesté. Il détestait cet homme pour ce qu’il était, mais plus que tout il le détestait car il avait eu raison sur toute la ligne. Martin qui se pensait caché du danger était en fait le plus exposé, le plus examiné et le plus prévisible de tous. Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf ? Rester caché autant de temps aux yeux du système qui en possédait pourtant des milliers à chaque recoin était quelque chose d’impossible, le réseau de résistance n’avait sûrement jamais été un secret pour eux et certainement qu’il avait tenu en place jusqu’à maintenant car il était évident que Martin allait se rallier à la cause. Et maintenant qu’allait-il advenir d’eux ?

…

Il était là, devant ses yeux. Martin ne voyait que son dos mais il aurait reconnu cette silhouette entre milles. Son cœur s’emballa en un pic d’espoir et il s’avança prudemment pour finalement poser sa main tremblante sur son épaule. Le concerné se retourna vivement, et il fut soulagé en voyant son visage. Yann lui faisait face désormais. Yann était devant lui, Yann le regardait, Yann était vivant. Vivant.

Il sentit ses yeux s’embuer de larmes à une vitesse folle. Le poivre et sel en face de lui ne semblait pas non plus réaliser ce qu’il se passait et l’observait la bouche entre-ouverte, comme s’il ne savait quoi dire. Pour se rassurer, il porta sa main au visage du plus vieux qui la couvrit de la sienne, ses iris bleus rivés sur lui. Sans plus attendre, il le serra dans ses bras, souhaitant s’assurer une dernière fois de la réalité de la chose. La proximité entre eux deux était pour Martin comme une pommade qui effaçait petit à petit les mois de souffrances qu’il avait enduré, et enfin il s’autorisa à craquer et à laisser libre cours à ses larmes en enfouissant son visage dans le cou dans son amant.

Il ne fut pas conscient de ses paroles brisées par les larmes qu’il chuchotait dans son oreilles, mais il s’entendit clairement murmurer « Je t’aime, je t’aime » inlassablement tandis qu’il humait son parfum, celui qu’il s’était efforcé de ne pas oublier.

Il l’embrassa avec ton son cœur et ce qu’il restait de vivant chez lui, il voulait transmettre dans ce baiser tout l’amour qu’il lui portait et qu’il n’avait jamais osé lui avouer clairement, il voulait se sentir défaillir comme la première fois qu’il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, il voulait se perdre dans ses étreinte et surtout il voulait oublier le reste du monde, perdre pied et ne jamais redescendre.

Et puis tout ce stoppa soudainement. Un son strident le sortit du rêve qui lui avait donné un peu de réconfort pendant quelques pauvres minutes.

On l’empêchait de dormir depuis maintenant quatre jours pour l’affaiblir toujours plus. À chaque fois que ses paupières se fermaient un peu trop longtemps, un son abominable retentissait dans sa cellule, et si le bruit insupportable à s’en arracher les tympans n’était pas assez efficace, c’était les jets d’eau glacée qui s’en chargeaient. Le brun n’avait jamais été aussi exténué de sa vie, chaque partie de son corps semblait être un fardeau, chaque mouvement était être un obstacle immense et insurmontable. C’était douloureux, et ses blessures n’aidaient pas. Il n’avait que le sol froid et dur de la cellule pour s’allonger.

À la fin de leur discussion entre l’homme et Martin, il avait pu boire, et il avait détesté devoir céder à l’autre comme s’il lui accordait une victoire injustement gagnée. Le jour d’après, on l’avait nourrit, d’une soupe infâme certes, mais on l’avait nourrit et depuis on ne l’avait plus affamé. Chaque jour on lui servait cette bouillie immangeable qu’il avalait malgré lui, la faim ne lui permettant pas de faire la fine bouche. Son corps lui demandait sans cesse de se plier à ses injonctions, la faim, la fatigue, la soif, la douleur et son mental menaçait souvent de céder à ces dernières. C’était cette infime brèche qu’ils attendaient de voir s’ouvrir, sa faiblesse qui laisserait passer tous leurs pernicieux desseins pour faire de lui ce qu’ils souhaitent.

Était-il prêt à résister encore longtemps ? Il l’ignorait.

Un jour les insupportables sonneries et les douches glacées s’arrêtèrent. Pendant une journée, rien ne se passa, mais le brun ne se sentit pas pour autant soulagé. Si ils avaient stoppé cela, c’était que quelque chose de bien pire l’attendait. Pourtant, malgré la peur qui lui tordait le ventre et le tiraillait de l’intérieur comme celle que ressentirait d’un farouche animal encerclé, le sommeil eut raison de lui assez rapidement.

…

Combien de jours s’était écoulés depuis qu’il avait été enfermé ? Il n’en savait rien. Il penchait, il sentait qu’il penchait et que rien ne pouvait le soutenir désormais, il voyait ses barrières céder un peu plus à chaque fois comme un spectateur impuissant.

Des flashs revenaient inlassablement l’assaillir et lui faire revivre ces scènes, ce garde -toujours le même- qui l’attache à cette chaise. Il est ligoté, il ne peut bouger, il parvient à peine à respirer. Déglutir devient même un obstacle, ce collier oppressant sa gorge comme s’il est un animal à maîtriser.

Les heures passent. Les membres tiraillent et s’engourdissent sans qu’il ne puisse se l’expliquer. Il ignore s’il reste là une heure, plusieurs, une journée entière, voire deux. Son souffle devient rare alors que les battements de son corps s’affole face à la douleur lacérante qui s’opère à l’intérieur de lui. S’endormir est impossible.

Il n’arrive pas à penser dans ces moments-là, il n’y a rien à penser, juste à subir en priant pour que cela s’arrête, en suppliant intérieurement d’abord, puis à vive voix quand la fierté plie le genoux. Il s’oblige à s’enfoncer ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains pour ressentir quelque chose quand il se sens divaguer. La douleur c’était l’assurance que l’on est toujours vivant. Enfermé entre ces quatre murs, c’est comme ne plus habiter sur Terre.

Le garde qui revient, mais cette fois-ci avec un couteau. Il s’entend lui-même s’égosiller, sa voix se déchirer en même temps que sa peau. Il sent le liquide chaud qu’est sont sang sillonner partout sur son corps, il sent l’air entrer en contact avec sa chair meurtrie et la douleur habiter des endroits qu’il ne se connaissait même pas. Il n’existe qu’à travers ses cris que traduisent sa souffrance.

 

Les blessures infligées n’étaient jamais mortelles, ils s’assuraient simplement qu’on puisse les réitérer encore et encore inlassablement. Sur son torse se mêlait son teint blanchâtre qu’il avait acquit ici et la couleur sanguine de ses plaies dont le sang lui collait à la fois aux vêtements et à la peau. À la précédente torture psychologiquement se mêlait désormais la douleur physique qui ne cessait jamais vraiment. Il ne su pas réellement combien de temps ce manège dura, tous ses repères s’étant déformés.

Alternant parfois entre l’horrible compagnie de l’isolement et celle de la douleur à la limite du supportable, l’envie de mourir devenait préférable à celle de survivre dans cette boîte blanche dont on l’extrayait pour le broyer.

« Nous avons bien commencé notre tâche. » Avait lancé l’homme à la blouse blanche avec un entrain inapproprié qui révulsa Martin.

Il l’observa un peu plus, posant son regard sur les plaies qui occupaient ses bras, sa nuque, ses joues, tournant autour de lui comme s’il admirait un travail dont il ressentait une certaine fierté, les yeux animés d’une fascination malsaine.

« Pénible la torture, n’est-ce pas ? Elle peut s’avérer toujours plus horrible, plus douloureuse quand l’humain arrive à imaginer l’inimaginable. Mais vous amocher n’est pas notre but, puis je n’aime pas trop me salir les mains. Suivez-moi. »

Les deux hommes passèrent à la pièce d’à côté. Devant eux se tenait un homme à l’allure misérable, décrépie. Il ne semblait pas alimenté très régulièrement, comme le témoignait ses côtes visibles.

« Je veux faire disparaître en vous l’homme Mr Weill. Cette partie d’inhumanité qui vous habite, je souhaite qu’elle prenne le dessus, complètement. »

…

Il vit cette porte blanche s’ouvrir, et il cria intérieurement du plus fort qu’il pouvait. Pas encore, pas maintenant, tout mais pas ça, pitié, il ne le supporterait pas, se répétait-il, son rythme cardiaque s’éveillant à une vitesse affolante alors qu’il sentait sa gorge se nouer et ses yeux le piquer. Il était prêt à faire n’importe quoi pour que cela s’arrête, n’importe quoi.

Pourtant, ce n’est pas la silhouette fine et cauchemardesque habituelle qui se dressait devant lui, mais un visage féminin, encadré par une longue chevelure noire. Pendant un instant, il se pensa être en train de rêver, ou de mourir avant que la douleur ne vienne le frapper vivement de nouveau lorsqu’il tenta de se redresser.

Il savait que ce visage lui était familier, mais il n’arrivait pas à mettre la main sur son identité, l’esprit trop embrouillé et embrumé pour cela. Elle s’approcha silencieusement, et posa son index devant ses lèvres pour lui demander de ne faire aucun bruit. Elle l’aida à se relever, trop faible pour le faire lui-même, tentant de fouiller péniblement dans son esprit pour mettre le doigt sur son identité alors que son parfum lui montait à la tête.

Ils traversèrent les couloirs de la bâtisse qui ne semblaient pas en finir jusqu’à arriver devant une trappe qui semblait secrète, et s’y engouffrèrent toujours sans un bruit.

Arrivés dehors, la jeune femme sembla vouloir lui parler, mais à mesure qu’il avançait d’un pas chancelant, sa vision se troubla, et il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai vraiment eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, mais genre vraiment, j'espère qu'il vous a tout de même plu !


	11. Etranger à soi-même

Pendant plusieurs jours, Martin resta cloué à ce lit sans avoir son mot à dire. Quoique, en vérité, il parlait peu de sa propre volonté. Les deux mois de torture avaient inévitablement laissé des traces et les psychologues l’avaient examiné sous toutes les coutures afin de faire un diagnostic de son état. Lui-même l’ignorait, son état. Il avait l’impression qu’on lui avait tout arraché, lentement mais avec efficacité, toutes ces choses en lesquelles il croyait : ses actes de résistance, sa confiance en lui, et surtout en Yann ; et se voyait désormais lui-même comme un néant.

Yann. Ils n’avaient pas réussi à le chasser de son esprit, personne n’en aurait été capable, mais ils avaient en revanche habilement biaisé le regard qu’il portait sur lui. Il avaient mis la main sur ses sentiments pour lui puis les avaient lacérés sans pitié pour n’en laisser que des lambeaux.

Ces petits morceaux abandonnés, il les ressentait encore en lui, faibles, mais toujours là, et il avait remarqué leur éveil en apprenant que Yann était vivant.

Son coeur s’était d’abord affolé, il avait senti tous ses sens s’éveiller et ses yeux s’embuer de larmes avant de prendre conscience -avec épouvante- de cette révulsion qui se logeait en même temps au creux de son ventre, ce dégoût qu’il avait pour celui qu’il aimait.

Durant des jours il avait tenté de remettre à bien ses sentiments en se disant que si ils avaient menti depuis le début sur sa mort, ils avaient probablement du le faire sur toute la ligne. Pourtant, d’un autre côté, une bête féroce avait fait son nid dans son cœur, alimentant cette haine pour lui qu’il ne savait expliquer. Il savait qu’elle était artificielle, qu’elle ne venait pas de lui, mais il la sentait dans ses veines courir en un poison destructeur d’une telle manière qu’il avait du mal à lutter. Personne n’était présent pour la nourrir cette bête désormais, mais Martin semblait avoir pris le réflexe de le faire lui-même se posant toujours plus de questions. « Pourquoi ne vient-il pas me voir ? » ; « Finalement il m’a bel et bien abandonné » ; « Durant deux ans j’errais dans le danger et il était ici, en sécurité. ». Ces pensées noires le poussaient plus que tout à ne pas recoller l’image brisée qu’il avait du poivre et sel, il savait qu’il n’y arriverait pas seul.

Le cinquième jour, Lilia vint lui rendre visite, inconsciemment il fit le lien entre elle et Yann et fut légèrement réticent au dialogue. La femme insista plusieurs fois avec tact comme si elle essayait d’appâter un animal farouche, et finit par l’avoir à l’usure.

« Merci », lui avait-il finalement murmuré du bout des lèvres, le regard dans le vide. « Je pense que je n’aurais pas tenu plus longtemps là-bas. »

Elle lui avait sourit en guise de réponse avant de se lever pour ne pas trop l’embêter pour aujourd’hui, le saluant au passage.

Le lendemain, elle repassa, puis le jour d’après et encore celui d’après. Le plus souvent elle parlait seule, le brun se contentant de l’écouter. Sa présence ne l’importunait pas, au contraire il avait commencé à apprécier la jeune fille qui semblait s’inquiéter de lui alors que jusqu’ici ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment. Elle avait cet aura protecteur et rassurant qui apaisait le brun, il ne pouvait se l’expliquer, mais ce sentiment de paix le contentait assez pour ne pas se questionner plus.

« Tu as un peu de chance dans ton malheur tu sais, de ma propre expérience à voir des prisonniers défiler, au bout de deux mois de torture certains sont totalement brisés, irrécupérables. Les psychologues affirment que tu peux t’en sortir.

-Les psychologues n’ont pas vécu ce que j’ai vécu.

-C’est vrai, mais tu peux encore parler normalement, du moins quand tu es décidé à me contredire alors je pense qu’il y a de l’espoir.

Il lui lança un mince sourire qui fit rayonner la jeune fille à la façon d’un écho amplifié.

-Mes blessures ne me font plus mal pour la plupart. C’est les souvenirs qui sont difficiles à supporter, ils s’imposent dans mon esprit sans que je ne contrôle quoi que ce soit, c’est insupportable, souffla-t-il en observant ses mains maquillées de dizaines de cicatrices.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, être désolée ne changera rien à ce que tu as vécu.

Martin posa ce regard triste sur elle avant de baisser les yeux.

-Au début on me faisait flancher avec un simple couteau, puis ils ont arrêté pour-

-Ne… tu n’es pas obligé de me le raconter si c’est trop dur tu sais, souffla-t-elle.

-J’ai besoin de le faire... je crois ». Il marqua une pose en fermant ses paupières comme pour laisser les souvenirs l’envahir, faisant céder le fragile barrage de son esprit. « J’ai... torturé des personnes. Si je refusais de le faire, c’est l’autre qui me torturait. On me disait que je devais effacer cette humanité en moi, on me répétait encore et encore que je n’étais rien, que je n’avais pas de morale, et je… je crois que j’ai finis par les croire. Je donnais des coups avec mes mains, mes pieds. Il y avait toujours du sang sur ma chaussure. Je l’écorchais ensuite, encore et encore, jusqu’à ce que le rouge prenne le dessus sur le beige de sa peau. Mais ce n’était pas le pire, le pire c’était que… il déglutit dans un froncement de sourcil. Le pire c’était que j’enjouais le moment. Pas par cruauté ou par sadisme, mais parce que pendant que j’entendais ses cris, j’avais cette assurance que ce n’était pas les miens.

Le silence retomba une fois de plus lourdement dans la pièce. Le jeune homme n’osa pas poser ses yeux sur la brune, craignant d’être maintenant vu comme un monstre par elle aussi. Peut-être aurait-il dû se taire, mais il voulait se libérer de ces souvenirs, et les garder pour soi aurait été la pire idée.

-Tu es un homme Martin. Ça peut paraître incongru de dire cela mais… c’est ce que beaucoup auraient fait. Tu n’étais pas le premier et j’aimerais me dire que tu seras le dernier si jamais le régime tombe. Tu n’as pas à être un héros tu sais.

Il ne répondit rien, le regard toujours vague et brillant alors que des furtives images de son emprisonnement dansaient devant ses yeux.

-Là-bas on m’a dit que je n’avais pas d’humanité, du moins pas totalement. Je pensais que c’était faux, mais maintenant que je vois ce que j’ai fais… Les premiers moments de tortures étaient insoutenables, c’est vrai. Mais je sais aussi que j’aurais dû avoir cette force d’esprit pour résister, pour me dire que l’homme en face de moi souffrait également et que je n’avais pas à lui faire subir ça. Mais jamais cela ne m’a traversé l’esprit, je n’ai pensé qu’à ma survie comme le ferait un animal.

-Martin l’homme n’est pas un dieu, n’importe qui aurait flanché.

-Est-ce que n’importe qui aurait souhaité venger celui qu’il a aimé simplement par rancœur plutôt que par tristesse ? Ce n’était qu’un caprice, je savais que ça ne me soulagerait jamais, mais je le voulais car je trouvais dedans une injustice, j’avais ce vide à combler et j’ai essayé tous les moyens possibles sans jamais y arriver, j’ai littéralement tout essayé...

La détresse se faisait sentir dans sa voix, et le regard de Lilia sur lui traduisait le portrait fragile qu’il donnait de lui.

-Tu en a conscience, répliqua-t-elle doucement, c’est une preuve que tu n’es pas l’être froid que tu t’imagines être intérieurement, non ? »

Il haussa simplement les épaules, comme s’il était devenu sourd, isolé de l’extérieur et face à lui-même.

…

« -Où est-il maintenant ? Avait-il finalement demandé à la jeune fille. La question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis des jours, mais sans trop savoir pourquoi, il n’avait pas osé demander.

-Je l’ignore. Il m’a envoyé un communiqué afin qu’une équipe puisse te libérer expressément, mais il n’est pas ici. Je pense que ça ne tardera pas.

-Je ne sais pas si je veux le voir.

-Tu l’aimes encore ?

-Ce n’est pas le sujet. Il était mort pour moi, je dois l’être aussi pour lui je pense. Sinon comment expliquer qu’il m’ait laissé cavaler le pays pendant deux putain d’années alors qu’il était bien sagement en sécurité ici ? Je n’avais rien besoin de plus qu’un signe de vie, un seul et je pouvais endurer un, deux voir dix ans dans ce fichus quartier. Là-bas on m’a dit à quel point j’étais instable sans Yann, que j’étais réduis à un néant sans lui, et ils avaient totalement raison. J’avais besoin de lui, j’avais besoin de le savoir en vie et d’avoir un espoir, et il n’en a rien fait. J’ai pleuré jusqu’à en perdre le sens de mon existence, j’ai survécu comme un animal, j’ai été torturé, j’ai torturé, j’ai tué, et visiblement il savait tout ça, il savait et il n’a rien fait.

-Je… Je sais que ça doit être dur à avaler, mais je pense que s’il s’est fait passé pour mort auprès de toi, c’est qu’il avait ses raisons. Je pense qu’il t’aime toujours. Il ne s’attend probablement pas à trouver le même Martin, mais c’est quelqu’un de patient.

-Tu dis ça comme si tu le connaissais sur le bout des doigts, marmonna-t-il presque avec dédain.

-Je l’ai connu en étant enfant, il nous a élevé en quelque sorte, il nous a vu grandir et il nous a apporté ces valeurs humaines que l’on n’aurait jamais pu connaître autrement. Je lui fais confiance plus qu’à n’importe qui tu sais.

-Je le déteste.

-Je comprends.

-Non, tu ne comprends pas, je sens que je le déteste, j’ai mes raisons mais je ressens autre chose, c’est indescriptible, ça m’est complètement étranger et pourtant c’est en moi. Je sais qu’une telle haine envers lui n’est pas justifiée, mais je n’arrive pas à me convaincre du contraire, je-

-Calme-toi Martin, c’est normal que tu n’y arrives pas, tu as passé deux mois là bas, le rassura-t-elle elle prenant sa main, grimaçant en sentant cette dernière broyée par la propre main tremblante du brun.

-Ce n’est pas moi, ce n’est pas moi répéta-t-il plusieurs fois alors que les larmes se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses sur ses joues. Ce n’est pas moi...

…

Il ne souhaitait pas quitter sa chambre. Ces quatre murs aux couleurs criardes étaient devenus son refuge, presque son bunker dans lequel personne ne mettait les pieds. La seule vue de l’extérieur que permettait la fenêtre donnait sur une rue. Martin aimait bien l’observer parfois, elle avait pour lui une drôle d’apparence, lui qui n’avait connut jusqu’alors que les trottoirs déserts de Bellaunay et l’effervescence affolante de la capitale. Ici c’était calme, mais les gens se croisaient régulièrement, ils ne se souriaient pas toujours mais cela restait un spectacle surprenant.

Personne ne venait le voir, excepté Lilia qui débarquait à chaque repas de la journée avec un plateau qu’elle récupérait de bonne volonté des cuisines d’en bas.

Le brun lui avait demandé après seulement deux longues semaines où ils se trouvaient exactement. Elle lui avait expliqué qu’ils étaient logés dans un centre d’accueil pour réfugiés du pays. Ceux qui s’évadaient du régime était nourris et dormaient ici, en échange de services d’ordre manuel comme aider à rénover des façades, nettoyer les rues, etc. La brune s’affairait depuis quelques jours à repeindre le devant de la mairie de la ville et racontait avec un entrain plutôt curieux à quel point elle s’en donnait à coeur joie, trop heureuse de quitter le quotidien grisonnant de directrice de prison.

« Ça a l’air franchement barbant quand même, railla Martin sous son regard mi-offusqué mi-exaspérée, devenue habituée au cynisme du brun.

-N’importe quoi, je suis sûre que ça te plairait si tu te décidais à bouger d’ici !

-Je n’en ai pas envie, puis j’ai le vertige.

-Tu étais mineur Martin, tu as dû en descendre des échelles pourtant.

-C’est pas pareil sous terre, répliqua-t-il de mauvaise foi.

Le regard amusé de Lilia lui fit décrocher une esquisse de sourire. Le brun ne la voyait pas comme une amie, après tout ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques semaines, mais une complicité s’était mine de rien installée et il savait que ce nouveau lien l’éloignait toujours plus des souvenirs qu’il cherchait en vain à chasser, et l’éloignait surtout de ce propre vide qui l’habitait. Et cela le soulageait.

…

« -Tu as quelqu'un là bas Lilia ? Demanda-t-il un jour de façon anodine.

La jeune femme s’immobilisa dans son travail qui consistait à recoudre des vêtements pour les sans-abris du pays.

-Tu veux dire de l'autre côté de la frontière? 

-Oui.

Elle sembla hésiter, son regard s’assombrissant, créant une inquiétude chez Martin.

-J'avais quelqu'un.

Il sentit la culpabilité grandir alors que la brune baissait son regard vers le sol comme si cela avait été trop dur de soutenir le sien.

-Je… je peux te demander ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il regretta aussitôt sa question et se donna une claque mentale.

\- Je... elle faisait partie du réseau. C'est Yann qui nous avait forcé un peu la main au début parce que j'étais un peu timide et que j'avais de l'anxiété aussi. Mais finalement je crois que je n'ai pas eu à me forcer avec elle. C'était naturel, tu comprends ?

Martin hocha la tête, faisant inconsciemment le lien avec ce qu'il avait lui même vécu, et l'analogie le troubla plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

-On était vraiment bien ensemble. Je crois que ce sont les années de ma vie que je garderai toujours comme un trésor, elle m'a tellement apporté. Elle était jolie, souriante, drôle, intelligente, elle avait vraiment confiance en elle. Il a suffit d'un jour, un seul où elle n'avait pas respecté de protocole des membres, et... elle s'est faite arrêtée. À cette époque j'étais la seule à avoir une place dans cette prison. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser subir la torture, la voir se briser à travers les rapports journaliers transmis, et pourtant je savais qu'elle ne pourrait pas sortir d'ici, alors...

-Je suis désolé, sincèrement.

-Je m'en veux de l'avoir fait, mais c'était la seule solution et...

Le brun posa une main sur la sienne, et il sentit celle de la femme se recroqueviller.

\- C'était il y a quelques années, mais ça reste difficile et incroyablement douloureux, finit-elle par déclarer, passant sa main sur ses yeux qui avaient commencé à s’humidifier.

-Elle s'appelait comment? 

-Valentine, lui répondit-elle en un sourire comme si le souvenir de sa douceur était un baume à sa douleur.

\- C'est un beau prénom, lui sourit-il.

-Tu ne te rend pas compte de la chance que tu as de t'en être sorti. Quelque part je me dis que si je n'ai pas pu prendre soin d'elle je le peux au moins avec toi. Tu es en vie, et Yann l'est aussi. Je pense que tu l'aimes autant que je l'ai aimé elle, tu as juste du mal à tout mettre en ordre dans ta tête. On ne retire pas deux ans de blessure à souffrir du manque d'un être. »

Sa discussion avec Lilia lui trotta pendant plusieurs jours en tête, se demandant s’il pourrait un jour pardonner à Yann. La question devint plus urgente quand la jeune femme lui annonça que le poivre et sel serait de nouveau au centre d’accueil dans deux jours. Martin s’étonna lui-même de cette petite lumière qui était apparue en même temps que la nouvelle, avant de s’effacer quand cette rancune envers lui s’imposa de nouveau dans son esprit.

Il n’était pas sûr de savoir comme réagir face à lui. Allait-il pleurer ? Allait-t-il le frapper, l’insulter, lui crier dessus, déchaîner sa colère ? Il n’en savait trop rien. Le moment arriva vite, beaucoup vite et il ne se sentait aucunement prêt à le revoir.

C’est cette frappe sur la porte qui lui avait indiqué sa venue, Lilia n’entrant plus sans prévenir depuis bien longtemps. Lorsque cette dernière s’ouvrit, elle dévoila lentement, trop lentement la silhouette de celui qu’il pensait mort, qu’il n’avait pas vu depuis deux ans. Il referma la porte derrière lui, puis se tourna doucement dans sa direction. Il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de se redresser de son lit, comme si sa simple présence pouvait encore lui donner un semblant de vie.

Leurs regards se croisèrent furtivement avant que Martin ne détourne les yeux, un flot d’émotion commençant à le submerger malgré lui. Il sentait toute son attention sur lui, et il ne savait quel sentiment dominait l’autre entre cette nausée et la petite flamme qui lui insufflait un peu de chaleur.

Aucun des deux ne parlaient, le brun lui se sentant incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il remarqua que Yann cherchait à dire quelque chose, ses lèvres s’entrouvrant pour se refermer aussitôt, comme résigné. Leurs regards se croisèrent une nouvelle fois mais aucun des deux ne se décida à se défiler, plus paralysés par le contact visuel qu’autre chose. Martin l’observa de plus près et vit à quel point il semblait fatigué, des cernes encerclant ses yeux. Leur éclat enfantin et vivace avait laissé place à un air grave, comme si le poids du monde lui pesait tout entier sur les épaules. Il paraissait complètement abattu, probablement presque autant qu’il ne l’était lui-même.

Le silence s’était fait maître et ni l’un ni l’autre ne semblaient aptes à pourquoi le détrôner. La main de Yann se posa doucement -après une légère hésitation- sur la sienne. À peine le contact ressentit, il s’en dégagea abruptement comme s’il venait de se brûler.

« Ne fais pas ça. » souffla-t-il faiblement.

Il n’aimait pas beaucoup qu’on le touche depuis ce qu’il avait subit, mais avec Yann cette hantise semblait s’être démultipliée par cent. La bête féroce qui l’habitait pouvait vraisemblablement manipuler ce qu’il ressentait à la perfection, sans qu’il ne puisse lutter.

Il sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux, un sentiment de détresse venant se mêler au flot d’émotions qui se mélangeaient en lui. Il n’était pas seulement troublé par sa présence, mais par tous les souvenirs qu’elle amenait à son esprit. Toute sa vie d’avant dont il en était devenu le parfait étranger lui revenait maintenant en pleine face.

Le visage blessé de Yann ne fit qu’accentuer cette mélancolie. Il n’arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu’il pensait intérieurement, mais devina qu’il devait être probablement déçu du Martin qu’il découvrait maintenant. Le Martin fragile, farouche, froid, pitoyable qui devait tellement contraster avec ce qu’il était par le passé.

« Je crois que je te dois des explications », souffla Yann après un certain temps, le regard rivé vers le sol.

La tristesse de Martin laissa place à une blessure tout aussi profonde, que traduisait la colère qui s’emparait progressivement de lui. Sa visite lui avait fait occulter les raisons rationnelles pour lesquelles il lui nourrissait une rancœur. Il les voulait ces explications, il voulait être rassuré, savoir qu’il ne l’avait jamais abandonné, mais cette volonté, aussi forte paraissait-elle, ne l’était jamais assez face à la Bête.

« Je ne veux pas t’entendre te justifier. » lâcha-t-il sèchement, détournant le regard pour le pas laisser voir ses yeux s’embuer de larmes alors que le ton défaillant de sa voix venait déjà de le trahir.

Il ne savait plus comment agir. Tout s’entremêlait sans qu’il ne puisse y voir clair. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras pour s’assurer qu’il soit vraiment réel, pour sentir ce parfum si familier qu’il pensait avoir oublié, pour se raccrocher au petit lambeau lamentable qu’il restait de l’ancien Martin ; et en même temps se lever de ce lit et lui hurler dessus, le frapper de toutes ses forces, l’accuser de la tournure foireuse qu’avait prit sa vie, le faire souffrir comme lui avait souffert. Finalement il ne fit rien, toujours figé, prisonnier de cette dualité qui le rongeait un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Le poivre et sel se résigna et finit par se lever, créant un éclair de panique chez brun. Il le retint par le bras, le regard suppliant, réalisant qu’il ne supporterait pas de le voir partir une seconde fois. Sa main tremblait sur la peau de l’autre, découverte par ses manches de chemise retroussées. Il ne prit conscience de son geste que quelques secondes après, puis le relâcha soudainement en faisant retomber sa main.

Ses prunelles bleues l’avaient capturé comme il l’avait déjà fait des centaines de fois auparavant et scrutèrent avec confusion, tentant vainement de comprendre ce qu’il se passait dans la tête de Martin.

« -Tu as déjà fais face à tes démons Martin. J’étais là pour toi. Je peux encore l’être cette fois-ci, lui murmura-t-il en se rapprochant légèrement.

Le brun ne répondit d’abord rien, puis baissa les yeux comme si cela devenait trop dur de soutenir son regard.

« C’est toi le problème Yann... »

Martin ne pu voir la douleur évidente que peignait les traits de son visage. Il aurait voulu lui dire que ce n’était pas lui, qu’il l’aimait encore et que tout irait bien, qu’ils pourraient de nouveau être ensemble comme cela avait été le cas il y a deux ans, mais c’était tout simplement impossible. Une fois de plus, Martin avait été rattrapé par la réalité.

…

« -Je ne sais pas quoi faire Lilia. Je n’aurais pas dû retourner le voir, c’était une souffrance supplémentaire pour nous deux, déplora le poivre et sel avec mélancolie tout en mordant sa lèvre inférieure avec angoisse.

-Il a besoin de son passé pour avancer, ça peut paraître paradoxal mais tu as bien vu son état…

-Il me déteste, la coupa-t-il.

-Il est totalement perdu, il a besoin de quelqu’un à s’accrocher et évidemment cette personne c’est toi, mais ce n’est pas simple parce que pour lui tu es l’entier responsable de ce qu’il est devenu. Il voudrait te repousser, te blâmer mais il sait qu’il a besoin de toi.

-Je ne suis pas la seule chose qui constitue son passé, répliqua-t-il abruptement.

-Peut-être, mais jusqu’à preuve du contraire tu es la seule chose présente ici.

Il la fixa quelques secondes, les yeux dans le vague, comme préoccupé par une autre pensée.

-La seule chose que je pourrais faire pour lui serait de changer ça alors. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je crois que je viens de faire comme qui dirait un combo de chapitres déprimants ahah, il ne reste plus que trois chapitres donc les choses vont s'éclaircir assez vite maintenant, mais ce sera pour dans quelques temps, à bientôt !


	12. Prête-moi ton épaule

Martin ne revit pas Yann les jours qui suivirent. Quant aux visites de Lilia, elles se firent plus rares, la jeune femme semblait depuis quelques temps avoir la tête ailleurs et être vraiment préoccupée, mais il ne réussit pas à lui soutirer un seul mot.

Martin pensa tristement qu’avant il se serait sûrement précipité pour enquêter et découvrir ce que cachait Lilia, mais son intérêt pour le mystère était presque inexistant désormais, comme si une profonde léthargie le clouait sur ce lit et le cloisonnait dans sa chambre. La solitude lui faisait beaucoup plus de mal qu’il ne voulait l’admettre, le contact avec l’extérieur le divertissant de ses tourments et de cette épouvante constante.

Il ne vit finalement personne pendant plusieurs jours, Lilia ne faisant des apparitions-éclair pour prendre de ses nouvelles, c’est donc avec un froncement de sourcil et une méfiance certaine qu’il s’était vivement tourné vers la porte qui venait de s’ouvrir en un léger grincement, marquant la lenteur du geste de la personne derrière cette dernière.

Il n’était certainement pas prêt mentalement à voir apparaître ainsi cette personne devant lui. L’homme abordait un air désorienté, un peu hésitant et timide.

« Hugo », souffla-t-il pour lui-même, comme pour prendre conscience de ce que ses yeux lui montraient.

Il se jeta dans ses bras sans réfléchir, presque tremblant. Depuis tout ce temps il avait peu pensé à lui, mais maintenant qui se trouvait là, dans ses bras, c’est comme s’il réalisait que sa présence lui avait toujours été nécessaire. Ils restèrent dans cette position un certain temps, Martin n’était pas capable d’en déterminer la durée. Leurs yeux ne se quittèrent pas lorsque leurs deux bras retombèrent le long de leurs corps. Le blond porta la main de Martin à sa hauteur et posa tristement son regard sur celle-ci avant de retrousser sa manche, après avoir l’avoir interrogé du regard. Le tissus écarté dévoilait progressivement toujours plus de cicatrices. Le jeune homme se laissa faire, tressaillant en sentant les doigts de l’autre effleurer ses anciennes blessures.

« Ils m’ont raconté ce que l’on t’avait fait... » murmura-t-il doucement, le visage soucieux.

« Je te pensais mort, poursuivit-il sur ce même ton, étrangement calme, sans agressivité.

Martin ne répondit rien. Que pouvait-il dire ? Qu’il était désolé ? Comment Hugo pourrait-il se contenter d’un « Je suis désolé » ? La culpabilité commença lentement à s’emparer de lui. Toutes ces choses qui avaient fait souffrir Hugo et dont il en était le seul responsable lui revinrent à l’esprit et il se recula un peu de lui, comme pour le protéger de lui-même.

« Pourquoi… Comment tu es arrivé là ? Lui demanda-t-il, sa voix trahissant son trouble.

-Pas de la plus agréable des manières, je n’ai pas eu tellement mon mot à dire. On m’a tout expliqué en arrivant ici, expliqua-t-il un peu perdu.

-On ?

-Ton… professeur. »

Martin fit mine de ne pas avoir décelé la pointe amer dans la voix de Hugo et se contenta d’acquiescer silencieusement.

À chaque fois que l’image du poivre et sel s’imposait dans son esprit, le mélange de nausée et cette fébrilité le prenait de court. La bête rampait toujours sous sa peau, observant avec une agressivité latente. Elle ne paraissait plus pouvoir lui faire mal tant qu’on ne lui rappelait pas l’existence de Yann, mais il la sentait toujours au dessus de son épaule, menaçante, insidieuse.

« -Je… je n’arrive pas à croire que tu sois là, pourquoi est-ce que tu es là, que te veulent-ils ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, il m’a expliqué la situation et m’a demandé de faire tout ce que je pouvais pour que tu ailles mieux, il m'a dit que je pouvais faire quelque chose pour toi et que j’étais sans doute le seul », expliqua-t-il. 

Il l’observa pendant des secondes sans bouger. Yann avait fait ça ? Il ignorait s’il était heureux de savoir qu’il se souciait à ce point de lui, ou au contraire en colère d’être materné par celui qui, ironiquement, l’avait abandonné.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses résoudre grand-chose », se désola Martin en s’asseyant sur le lit. L’autre fit de même sans donner suite à sa réflexion.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens… de tout ? »

Il posa ses yeux sur lui durant un certain temps, et Martin regretta presque aussitôt sa question. Bien évidemment qu’il devait se souvenir de tout, et bien sûr qu’il avait sûrement dû supporter ces visions d’horreurs que son esprit avait occulté avec les cachets, les mêmes qu'il avait dû affronter il y a longtemps.

« -De tout, confirma-t-il, le visage légèrement plus fermé.

Il hocha de la tête silencieusement, n’osant rien rajouter.

-Quand les souvenirs sont revenus à toi, tu ne m’en a pas parlé.

-Je suis désolé.

-Je suis plus à ça près tu sais…

Il ne répondit rien, la culpabilité s’étant définitivement faufilé en lui pour le ligoter de remords. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il ne le lui reprochait pas ? Pourquoi ne le détestait-il pas ?

-Quand j’ai arrêté les médicaments je pensais avoir vu tout ce qu’il y avait d’horrible là-bas, j’étais loin de me douter de ce qui allait réémerger de mon esprit quelques semaines après.

-Tu n’en a pas repris depuis que… ? s’étonna Martin.

-Non. J’aurais pu, ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple, mais j’avais pleinement conscience de la monstruosité dans laquelle je baignais, c’était beaucoup plus difficile d’en avaler que de céder.

-Ils devaient sûrement le savoir. Ils le savaient depuis longtemps pour moi.

-Oui tu as raison ils le savaient. Difficile de l’ignorer vu la manière dont j’ai fondu en larmes en apprenant ta mort, lança-t-il.

Martin comprenait tous les reproches sous-jacents qu’il lui faisait, et le calme dont il faisait preuve ne rendait la chose que plus insoutenable.

-Ils font passer pour morts ceux qui échappent à leur contrôle, qui s’enfuient. Je le savais pas à ce moment-là, expliqua-t-il pensivement.

-Écoute Martin, je ne me porterai pas mieux avec des explications. C’est fait, je l’accepte, d’accord ?

L’autre détourna son regard l’espace d’un moment, mal à l’aise. Il lui jeta un coup d’oeil peu assuré avant de lui demander : « Ils t’ont dit quoi à propos de ma prétendue mort ? »

Hugo garda ses lèvres entrouvertes le temps de trouver ses mots, et surtout de chercher la force de se souvenir de tout cela.

« -Ils ont laissé entendre un suicide, ils ont dit t’avoir trouvé dans un lac près de Bellaunay.

-Tu les as cru ? La question était cruelle, elle lui échappa et il ne la regretta qu’ensuite.

-Tu ne souriais plus, tu ne mangeais plus, tu ne vivais plus, alors oui je les ai cru, répliqua Hugo un peu durement.

Il détourna de nouveau le regard en passant son pouce sur ses cicatrices.

« -Et… ils t’ont laissé sans cachet durant tout ce temps ?

Hugo haussa des épaules en déclarant : « Je pense qu’il n’en avaient pas grand-chose à faire, ils pensaient sûrement que j’allai finir par craquer.

-Je vois », trouva-t-il seulement à répondre.

Il releva sa tête vers sa direction et sentit son, réalisant à quel point Hugo lui avait manqué.

« -Je suis content de te revoir, lança Martin dans un murmure après de longues minutes de silence.

-Moi aussi, lui sourit-il.

Il remarqua que les yeux du blond brillaient et il du lutter pour que les siens ne fassent pas de même. La douce chaleur qui s’était installée dans son ventre lui était agréable, quoique assez étrangère, ne l’ayant pas ressentie depuis bien longtemps. Il aurait souhaité qu’elle demeure à l’intérieur de lui encore un peu plus longtemps, mais la terreur le rattrapa bien trop vite.

Il demanda d’une voix basse, l’angoisse dans ses yeux plus que tangible :  « Alors ils t’ont tout raconté ?

-Oui.

-Tout ce que j’ai fait ? » Insista-t-il, l’appréhension se lisant dans ses yeux.

Hugo sembla sentir la peur de l’autre et plongea son regard un peu plus dans le sien, de sorte à ce qu’il ne puisse pas s’en détourner.

Face à Hugo, il se découvrait une nouvelle honte face à ses actions, comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce qu’effleurer ce qu’il était avant si même Hugo ne le voyait pas de la même manière ?

Le blond posa ensuite sa main sur son avant-bras en le serrant légèrement, comme pour le faire revenir sur Terre.

« -Eh, ça va, c’est ok. Tu es toujours Martin à mes yeux, d’accord ?

-Mais je ne suis pas le même », objecta-t-il mélancoliquement en baissant la tête.

« -Ça ne change rien pour moi.

-Pourquoi tu n’es pas en colère Hugo ? Lui demanda-t-il finalement, la question lui brûlant douloureusement les lèvres. Il l’avait questionné d’une manière plus abrupte qu’il ne le voulait et son regard avait immédiatement fui.

-Je l’ai été, et je le suis encore beaucoup. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que je veux être là pour toi », ajouta-t-il ensuite doucement.

« -Pourquoi tu veux aider quelqu’un de mort ? C’est ce que je suis pour toi Hugo, non ?

-Tu sais autant que moi que c’est difficile d’oublier quelqu’un, tu ne l’as jamais vraiment été.

Martin le regarda surpris avant de déglutir.

-Tu ne méritais pas tout ça, dit-il à demi-voix.

-Aucun de nous deux ne méritait tout ça.

…

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Martin se résigna à quitter sa chambre. Bien sûr cela s’était fait sous la demande pressante de Hugo qui avait dû insister maintes et maintes fois, mais il avait finalement réussi.

Comment expliquer que Martin se portait mieux ? Il souriait tellement plus, pas d’un sourire forcé ou un peu triste qu’il avait pour habitude de servir aux autres, mais de vrais sourires, ce à quoi ressemblait réellement un sourire de Martin.

Bien sûr tout ce qui avait conduit sa vie à un désastre lui restait en mémoire, ses souvenirs étaient toujours là, toujours aussi violents et pénibles, surgissant sous ses yeux sous une insupportable impuissance. Mais Hugo se trouvait être la parfaite distraction, celui qui parvenait à lui faire oublier tout ce qui le torturait par sa simple présence.

Souvent, il s’arrangeait pour ne plus se trouver seul, mais en sa compagnie pour ne plus se retrouver à devoir affronter ce que Yann avait appelé ses « démons ».

Non, quand il était seul il ne les affrontait pas, il les laissait le ronger, l’empoisonner, le détruire et le réduire à sa souffrance d’exister. Il s’abandonnait à ses bourreaux. Avait-il seulement le pouvoir de lutter ? Subir était à la fois la chose la plus insoutenable et la plus facile.

En revanche, ce sentiment étranger qui le possédait et qu’il s’imaginait être l’influence de cette créature malveillante n’était pas revenu à lui. Hugo était-il parvenu à l’apaiser ? Il n’en savait trop rien, mais son monstrueux regard ne le suivait plus et il s’en trouvait pleinement soulagé. C’était comme si il se trouvait de nouveau maître total de lui-même, et cette nouvelle impression de contrôle le rassurait.

Il croisa le regard ravit de Lilia qui semblait plus qu’heureuse de le voir en dehors de sa chambre austère.

« -Martin nous honore de sa présence, railla-t-elle d’un sourire moqueur.

-Je suis bien obligé, tu ne viens même plus me voir, feignit-il de se lamenter théâtralement.

-Je suis un peu plus occupée en ce moment, complètement débordée en fait, je vais devoir filer d’ailleurs, prend soin de lui Hugo, s’exclama-t-elle avant de s’enfuir d’une marche curieusement rapide.

« -Je crois que quelque chose se trame.

-Je crois aussi", confirma Martin.

Il se tourna complètement vers lui.

« -J’ai vu qu’il y avait un parc près d’ici, est-ce que tu veux… ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas », répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

Hugo aurait pu réveiller des souvenirs pénibles, mais pourtant sa présence se révélait être pareille à celle d’un baume qu’il ne rejetait pas. Lilia l’avait beaucoup aidé elle aussi, mais seul lui semblait capable de le soustraire de la solitude dans laquelle il s’était muré à la façon d’un cocon protecteur. Pendant plusieurs jours il s’était occupé de lui comment le faisait Lilia. Il lui tenait compagnie, parlait de tout et de rien avec lui, et la chose la plus importante, il parvenait à le faire rire.

 

« C’est vraiment beau ici. Tout semble incroyable, juste le fait de pouvoir se promener, de faire ce qu’il nous plaît. Ne plus entendre la radio constamment... »

Il acquiesça, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Ils s’assirent côté à côté sur un banc, observant toute la verdure qui les entourait, cette explosion de couleurs qui leur semblait à la fois si étrangère et si fascinante.

« -Je suis désolé d’être parti, lança-t-il alors que tout était silencieux autour d’eux.

-Ça ne changera pas grand-chose tu sais Martin…

-Chaque jour je pense au fait que tout aurait pu être différent, à chaque fois que je fais ces cauchemars éveillé, que je vois dans la glace toutes ces cicatrices sur mon corps, ça me tue.

-Arrête ça Martin. 

Il tourna la tête vers lui, interloqué.

-Arrête de vivre dans le passé. Tu n’as pas besoin d’imaginer comment ça aurait pu se passer, tu as besoin de savoir ce qui s’est réellement passé, pour avancer. Pendant deux ans tu t’es accroché au passé et tu t’es perdu toi-même.

-Toi aussi tu fais partie de mon passé, pourquoi ils t’ont amené ici pour moi alors ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu’il n’y a que ton passé que tu écoutes, sourit-il un peu tristement.

-Je veux pas que tu sois mon passé. Il avait sorti cette phrase sans y avoir réfléchi à deux fois. C’était criant de sincérité, et sûrement un peu égoïste.

L’autre répondit rien pendant quelques instants, se contentant de l’observer, interdit.

Martin ne su trop comment, mais il sentit quelques secondes après les lèvres du blond effleurer les siennes en une demande silencieuse. Il ne réagit pas, la panique l’empêchant d’amorcer n’importe quel mouvement. Il devint soudainement incapable de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, et incapable de savoir ce qu’il souhaitait.

Finalement, quelques seconde après il sentit le froid mordre de nouveau ses lèvres. Personne ne lui avait donné quelque chose d’aussi tendre et intime depuis beaucoup trop longtemps, et il sentit aussitôt un autre vide habiter, plus imposant et plus capricieux.

« Je suis désolé, j’aurais pas du » s’excusa Hugo, le rouge aux joues.

Martin ne prit pas non plus la peine de réfléchir à ce moment là et s’avança pour l’embrasser à son tour, mais la main du blond sur son torse le stoppa dans son geste. Mal à l’aise, il s’écarta.

« Est-ce que tu m’aimes encore ? Lui demanda-t-il du coin de l’œil, tout bas, comme s’il savait qu’il ne devait pas poser cette question.

« Je… j’ai quelqu’un Martin », avoua-t-il.

Martin hocha la tête, passant sous silence sa remarque quant au fait qu’il n’avait pas répondu à sa question.

-Tu vas retourner là-bas ?

-Quand je pourrai le faire, oui. Je n’ai pas arrêté de vivre durant deux ans Martin.

-Ils t’ont demandé à te remarier ?

-Oui, et pas seulement, précisa-t-il, soudainement gêné.

-Comment ça ?

-Je vais avoir bientôt l’âge limite, alors...

-Tu es père, le coupa-t-il les yeux écarquillés.

Il répondit d’un mouvement de tête.

« Il a à peine deux ans, on l’a appelé Arthur, élucida-t-il avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres en prononçant son prénom. « Je suis heureux, vraiment, mais avant de venir ici, de savoir tout ça, j’angoissais vraiment pour le futur. Une fois tu m’as demandé si je me souvenais de mes parents, et j’étais incapable de répondre. J’ai tellement peur qu’il se passe la même chose pour lui, je ne supporte pas l’idée qu’il puisse subir ce que j’ai subis, ce qu’on a tous subis à quinze ans, je veux le protéger de tout ça, tu comprends ? J’ai entendu dire ici que le pays était en guerre contre une coalition assez puissante, alors j’ai espoir que ça se finisse.

-Il y a des signes. Déjà tu n’aurais pas pu passer la frontière si elle était aussi bien gardée qu’avant je pense, ça a été sûrement la même chose pour moi, puis Lilia ne doit pas s’amuser qu’à ranger de la paperasse en ce moment, si elle est si débordée c’est que quelque chose de passe.

-Je l’espère vraiment. »

Martin changea brusquement de sujet : « Il s’appelle comment ? »

-Vincent, lui répondit-il sans oser croiser son regard.

Martin ne parla pas tout de suite. Il réalisait qu’il n’était pas du moins jaloux, et qu’il n’en avait d’ailleurs pas le droit.

-Si tu es heureux, je le suis aussi, lui fit-il dans un sourire que Hugo lui rendit.

-Tu as quelqu’un toi aussi, reprit-il doucement.

-Tu sais très bien que non, répliqua-t-il un poil acerbe.

-Ça m’écorche la gorge quand je pense à tout ce qui t’es arrivé à cause de lui mais… C’est pas de moi dont tu as besoin Martin. Certaines choses sont restées inchangées en deux ans. »

Oui c’était certain, Hugo parvenait à panser les plaies de Martin, mais ce baume qu’il s’imaginait pouvoir le sauver n’était que superficiel. C’était bien trop profond, et si il savait qu’il n’arriverait sans doute pas à se rétablir lui-même, il savait aussi, tout au fond de lui, que le blond avait raison.

Il avait besoin des mots de Yann, il avait besoin de savoir, et il avait simplement besoin de lui. Il lui fallait utiliser le fer brûlant pour refermer ses blessures.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> À bientôt pour l'avant dernier chapitre, eh oui eh oui ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions par la même occasion <3


	13. Libère-moi

« Lilia ?

-Martin ? Je suis vraiment désolée, je peux pas rester parler avec toi », s’excusa-t-elle en le contournant, fouettant l’air près de lui. « Peut-être plus tar- »

Il la coupa en lui affirmant qu’il la savait débordée et précisa : « Je veux juste savoir où se trouve Yann. »

Elle se retourna vivement vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts de surprise.

« Oh ! Il est bien plus occupé que moi mais je suppose que si c’est toi… », réfléchit-elle avant de lui intimer de la suivre.

Il marcha sur les pas de la jeune femme qui se pressait vers l’ascenseur où elle appuya distraitement le bouton qui amenait au sous-sol.

Martin, curieux, lui demanda : « Il y a quoi en-dessous du bâtiment ? Une sorte de siège secret ? ». La jeune femme lui lança un regard malicieux.

« -Presque, c’est là que les fugitifs du réseau se rassemblent pour communiquer avec l’intérieur du pays. Avant on ne communiquait pas avec eux, enfin très peu, mais les choses ont un peu changé depuis quelques jours. Ça a été compliqué d’établir nos différentes connexions, comme il n’y a pas de siège fixe là bas, puis personne ne connaît personne, il n’y a aucun soutient, aucune aide. Mais on a réussit, expliqua-t-elle fièrement.

-Pourquoi tu m’en a jamais parlé avant ? s’offusqua-t-il.

-Tu ne voulais pas sortir de ta chambre et en plus je n’avais aucune consigne qui mentionnait de t’en parler, je ne voulais pas faire de boulette, fit-elle en haussant des épaules.

-Et qu’est-ce qui a changé depuis ?

-Tu es insupportable avec tes questions », s’exaspéra-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ils longèrent un vaste couloir où étaient entreposés toutes sortes d’appareils technologiques qui dataient probablement d’un autre âge. Sur les murs étaient posés des paraboles, des centaines de câbles qui reposaient là depuis une éternité au vu de la poussière qui les recouvrait. Leur marche pressée dura bien dix bonnes minutes, et Martin en conclut qu’ils ne devaient plus vraiment se trouver sous le centre d’accueil. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, Martin vit sous ses yeux une vingtaine de personnes qui s’activaient dans tous les recoins de la pièce, certains avec des casques sur la tête, d’autres qui tapaient frénétiquement sur leur claviers. Tout ce fourmillement se faisait dans un énorme brouhaha, une effervescence qui impressionna Martin et qui le captiva durant quelques secondes où il oublia ce stress qui affolait son coeur.

« En vérité nous ne sommes pas beaucoup à avoir traversé la frontière, beaucoup de ceux qui sont ici sont des fonctionnaires de l’État dans lequel nous nous trouvons, ils nous aident. Les autres résidents du centre sont souvent des fugitifs qui n’ont rien à voir avec le réseau, ils ne sont pas nombreux, une petite centaine qui se regroupe ici depuis des années, les frontières étaient trop bien gardées avant. Suis-moi, son bureau est au fond. »

Martin la suivit jusqu’à une porte blanche, puis, la jeune femme tourna sa tête en sa direction pour lui lancer un regard appuyé avant de le laisser seul devant la porte.

C’est à ce moment là que Martin sentit tout son courage se réduire à de la cendre qui s'échappait d’entre ses mains, ses mains qui d’ailleurs avaient commencé à trembler. Réprimer cette angoisse était peine perdue, et les profondes respirations qu’il prit avant de frapper et d’entrer ne changèrent pas la donne.

Il avait l’impression de subir ce flot d’émotions qui le transperçait et qu’il ne s’imaginait pas capable de gérer. Poser sa main sur la poignée relevait d’un effort surhumain et il pensa plusieurs fois à renoncer avant de couper l’avalanche de pensées qui le parasitait et ouvrir cette fichue porte.

Des montagnes de dossiers empilés par vingtaines s’entassaient sur son bureau, cachant presque son visage concentré sur l’écran de son ordinateur. Des lunettes étaient posées sur son nez, ravissant -non sans une légère honte- les yeux de Martin qui avait toujours adoré le voir en porter.

Leurs regards se croisèrent pour la première fois depuis des jours lorsque le poivre et sel daigna lever les yeux pour voir l’identité de l’intrus infiltré dans son bureau, et c’est le monde de Martin qui tomba à la renverse.

Son prénom était la seule chose que Yann fut capable d’articuler en réalisant qui lui faisait face. Sa voix laissait trahir de la surprise, mais aussi quelque chose de plus fragile, un trouble qui se lisait aussi dans ses yeux.

Le jeune homme lui n’était plus certain de savoir pourquoi il se trouvait ici. Comment son simple regard pouvait-il suffire à le déstabiliser ? À le faire hésiter ? Il demeura statique, la bouche entrouverte beaucoup trop longtemps, sa phrase sur le bout des lèvres. Le flottement dura jusqu’à ce que l’aîné lui demande d’un ton prudent pourquoi il se trouvait ici.

« Je crois que j’ai besoin d’explications », trouva-t-il le moyen de prononcer, son regard toujours accroché au sien.

L’autre acquiesça, plus pour lui-même que pour Martin, et recula sa chaise de bureau pour se lever.

« Dans un autre endroit, d’accord ? »

Au départ, leur proximité rendit Martin un brin mal à l’aise. Le vent amenait son parfum jusqu’à lui et cela n’arrangea en rien son agitation. Assis tous deux sur ce banc, le parallèle entre ce moment et la discussion qu’il avait eu avec Hugo dans ce même parc s’était inconsciemment imposé dans l’esprit du brun.

L’aîné avait tourné la tête vers lui, attendant probablement un mot de sa part. Il lui jeta une œillade peu assurée avant de se lancer, non sans avoir essayé de chasser l’angoisse en prenant une grande inspiration avant : « J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi tu l'as fais. Pourquoi tu es parti sans un mot. Pourquoi tu m'as laissé faire tout ça, pourquoi...- »

«J'aimerais pouvoir te dire à quel point je m’en veux, déclara-t-il. « J'ai fais des erreurs, j'aurais voulu ne pas avoir à-

-C'est un peu trop tard pour les regrets tu ne crois pas ? » Cracha Martin en tournant vivement son visage vers lui. Non, il ne voulait pas l’entendre dire qu’il était désolé, il ne voulait pas entendre ce ton emplis de regrets qui pourrait le pousser à lui pardonner si facilement.

« Je... je n'ai pas d'excuses », bafouilla-t-il « Simplement laisse-moi t'expliquer, c'est ce que tu voulais non ? »

Martin acquiesça, le visage fermé, mais toute son attention dirigée vers lui. Face à lui, Yann prenait une profonde respiration avant de se lancer.

« - À un moment, Laurent a commencé à laisser paraître des doutes. Sur nous, mais aussi sur le réseau, je sais pas comment il a pu le savoir, recueillir la moindre information, mais les faits étaient là, c'était évident qu'il savait quelque chose. Je savais que c'était inévitable, j’avais déjà passé tellement d'années indemne dans la tanière du renard... J'avais déjà pensé depuis longtemps avec d'autres membres du réseau à une possible évasion d'urgence, mais je n’avais pas prévu de devoir l’utiliser à ce moment précis, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d’attendre plus longtemps, alors je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire adieu, et de toute manière je pense que je n'aurais pas eu le courage de te dire « oublie-moi ». J'ai fais ce qu'il fallait pour protéger le réseau, et pour te protéger toi.

-On a vu meilleure réussite, ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de commenter un peu amer.

-Tu as raison... Je n'ai jamais voulu ça Martin. Je me suis conforté dans mon choix en pensant qu'en étant mort pour toi cela te laisserait une chance de te reconstruire une vie ensuite, je m'en persuadais à chaque seconde. La mienne est déjà faite depuis longtemps, mais toi... Ça paraissait logique, c'était facile à accepter sous cet optique. Je n’avais pas le droit d’exiger ça de toi, de te demander d’attendre, tu ne m’appartiens pas, ça aurait été purement égoïste. Puis si tu avais su que j'étais en vie, tu aurais sans doute tout fait pour me rejoindre, je me trompe ? »

Son regard fixé sur le sol semblait confirmer ses dires. Martin ne pouvait être de mauvaise foi, c'est probablement ce qu'il aurait fait.

« - Je n'avais pas prévu que tu puisses t'échapper de ton quartier pour retrouver Martha. J'ai paniqué au début, j'ai hésité plusieurs fois à te contacter, mais je ne me suis toujours résigné. J'avais des rapports systématiques de tout ce que tu faisais, je le savais, je ne le nie pas, mais je pensais naïvement que tu t'en sortirais, que tu réaliserais l’absurdité de l’idée. Je n'avais pas conscience de l'impact que tout ça avait sur toi. Martha ne m'a avoué longtemps après l'état réel dans lequel tu étais.

Martin fronça des sourcils tout en contractant sa mâchoire. Comment pouvait-il affirmer cela ? Comment pouvait-il lui dire en face qu’il ne savait que ce qu’il s’opérait en lui à ce moment là ? Un sentiment d’incrédulité et de colère s’emparait progressivement de lui, une révolte irrépressible prenant le dessus sur le ton calme qu’il voulait donner à sa voix.

-Je me suis enfuis, j'ai tué homme sur homme pendant deux ans et tu me dis que tu n'avais pas conscience de ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête ?

-Je savais que j'y étais pour quelque chose, que c’était une rancœur qui te faisait agir, mais j'étais persuadé qu'avec le temps tu oublierais mon souvenir, et que tu te rendrais compte que cette quête vengeresse n’avait aucun sens. J’essayais de me rassurer face à mon impuissance, qu’est-ce que je pouvais faire à ce moment là ?

\- C'est ça qui me sidère Yann », le coupa-t-il la gorge nouée, sa voix montant d’un ton et se brisant un peu plus sur chaque mot. «Comment tu as pu penser un seul instant que j'étais capable de t'oublier, de passer à autre chose ? Tu pensais sincèrement qu’en te sachant mort j'allai pouvoir reprendre ma misérable vie de prolétaire, vivre une idylle en papier avec Hugo et être heureux jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ? »

« Je l'espérais, je voulais te savoir heureux », murmura-t-il en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. « Je ne veux pas que tu penses que tu n'étais plus rien pour moi, au contraire c'était ça le problème, je ne pouvais pas tirer une croix sur toi. J'étais bloqué, te faire passer toi et Hugo à la frontière était un jeu d'enfant contrairement à il y a deux ans. Même il y a deux mois c'était encore difficile. Ils ont mobilisé toutes leurs ressources sur les fronts depuis plus d'un mois, c'était le moment parfait pour pouvoir te sortir de là. Mais pour moi... sans Martha je n'aurais pas pu réussir, deux autres personnes sont mortes pendant l'évasion à cause de moi, pendant longtemps je m'en suis voulu, ils se sont sacrifiés pour ma petite vie, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à utiliser encore cette méthode avec toi, surtout avec le risque de te perdre en essayant de t'extraire de là. C'est seulement lorsque Martha m'a envoyé cette lettre malgré ma formelle interdiction que j'ai compris l'énorme erreur que j'avais faite, j'étais prêt à lui demander de te dire la vérité, je l'aurais fait si seulement ils ne t'avaient pas fait prisonnier. Ils avaient la main sur toi depuis le début, qu’importe où tu sois, je ne pouvais qu’espérer de voir le moment tarder. C'était une torture de ne pouvoir rien faire alors que Lilia et d'autres du réseau avaient la possibilité te sortir de là à n'importe quel moment. Mais tant que l'on n'était pas sur le point de gagner cette guerre, je ne pouvais pas. J'ai toujours pensé à toi durant chacun de mes choix, mais je devais aussi penser à tous ceux qui se sont engagés auprès de moi, qui ont donné leur vie pour voir ça arriver.

-Mais comment tu as pu me laisser courir dans la nature durant tout ce temps ? Je sais que Martha ne pouvait rien dire, je voyais qu'elle s'en voulait en premier lieu d'avoir cédé, je ne lui en veux pas, mais toi, tu avais la possibilité de m'arrêter, j'avais juste besoin d'un signe de vie Yann, un seul et je pouvais t'attendre jusqu'au restant de mes jours !

Martin reprit son souffle suite à son emportement et lutta péniblement pour ne pas laisser libre court à ses larmes. Il ne savait trop quel portrait il donnait de lui en ce moment, les joues rouges de colère et le regard dévasté, qu’importe, ça ne faisait pas partie de ses préoccupation. Il était seulement plongé dans l’incompréhension la plus totale. Ses explications donnaient du sens à ses choix, mais elles avaient vraisemblablement le pouvoir de lui lacérer le cœur. Il n’avait pas été contraint de ne pas lui donner de signe de vie, c’était son choix. Il ne comprenait pas Yann, et plus que tout, il était blessé.

« -Je ne contrôlais plus rien, tout me glissais entre les doigts. J'aimerais pouvoir te donner une explication valable, une justification, mais en vérité j'ai enchaîné erreur sur erreur.  Je savais que n'importe où tu serais, n'importe ce que tu ferais, tu ne craindrais rien de l'état, et...

-Deux mois de torture, c’est vrai que ce n’est pas grand-chose », cingla Martin.

« -Non, je ne parle pas de ça. Lilia m’a dit qu’ils t’avaient révélé cette histoire d’expérience. En vérité je m'en doutais déjà depuis le début, l'excuse d'un poste déserté pour engager un prolétaire était beaucoup trop grosse, jamais ça n’avait été fait jusqu’ici, mais Laurent me l'a confirmé plus tard. Durant tout ce temps je ne redoutais pas tellement que tu retournes aux mines mais plutôt ce qu'il t'auraient fait. Puis j’ai compris plus tard que cette expérience, c'était aussi ta protection. Si il ne t'est rien arrivé durant deux ans, c'est parce que tu étais trop précieux pour être éliminé comme j'aurais dû l'être si je ne m'étais pas enfui. À ce moment là je pensais qu'il y aurait encore un peu de marge avant qu'ils ne souhaitent passer à l'étape supérieure. Mais j'ai été sot, je pensais que la guerre allait se finir beaucoup plus vite et que tu aurais rapidement la vie sauve. Pourtant deux ans après on en est encore là.

-Tu le savais toi aussi ? » Articula difficilement Martin, consterné. Ce sentiment de trahison qui le dévastait intérieurement n’arrangea en rien l’abattement et la douleur qui l’habitaient.

« Je l'aurais deviné à un moment ou à un autre», expliqua-t-il. « Personne n'apprend à lire si vite à trente ans, les chances de tomber sur un prolétaire qui ne prend pas de cachet et qui de surcroît aurait des facilités affolantes sont quasi-inexistantes.

-Pourquoi tu m’as caché ça ?

-Je voulais te garder loin de ça, j’arrivais à te faire oublier toutes ces choses qui te hantaient, qui te faisaient souffrir, qu’est-ce qui ce serait passé si je t’avais avoué tout ça ? »

Martin garda cet air douloureux et sidéré sur son visage et ferma les yeux pour ne pas craquer devant lui. La culpabilité se lisait sur l’expression de Yann et il se refusa aussi de croiser une fois de plus son regard, comme si il se savait capable de défaillir rien qu’en fixant ses prunelles. Il n’arrivait pas à le détester sincèrement, la seule chose qu’il abhorrait, c’était sa faiblesse face au poivre et sel.

-Est-ce que il a autre chose que je dois savoir ? Que tu m’as caché ? Persifla-t-il les yeux toujours fermés et les sourcils joints.

-Non, je n’ai aucune raison de te cacher quoi que ce soit maintenant… Mais il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir. On a reçut une lettre du laboratoire ce matin, ce sont les résultats de tes prises de sang effectuées à ton arrivée.

Il lui jeta un regard alarmé sans comprendre, ses anciennes émotions bouleversées par son étrange remarque qui l’inquiétait plus qu’il n’aurait voulu l’admettre.

« -Les méthodes de torture des prisons sont efficaces, mais pour toi ils ne sont pas allés jusqu'au bout, comme je te l’ai dit tu étais trop précieux. Seulement, ils ont trouvé une autre méthode de manipulation. Ils avaient pour projet d'éradiquer tout les sentiments propres aux humains, ce n'était pas un secret, tout le monde le savait dans l'élite, peut-être que toi-même tu en a entendu parler. En revanche... Ils n'ont pas fait connaître d’autres découvertes autrement plus intéressantes, pas complètement au point mais qui donnaient des résultats assez satisfaisants. Je n'ai jamais été très bon en sciences, mais pour faire simple, ils ont trouvé le moyen de biaiser certains ressentis. Ils utilisent une drogue qui mélange les peurs inconscientes avec le réel et qui trompent certaines régions du cerveau. Bien sûr la persuasion par la torture aide beaucoup, mais ça a l'avantage de ne pas être définitif. Quand on t'a examiné, ils ont retrouvé des traces de cette drogue.

-Les peurs inconscientes qui se mélangent au réel ? »

L'angoisse monta en lui à mesure qu'il comprenait quels avaient été les effets de cette drogue. L'image de la bête lui revint à l'esprit et tout ce qu'elle lui avait apporté, toutes ces petites peurs qu'elle avait immiscé dans son esprit pour les greffer aux autres souvenirs qui étaient eux réels afin de créer cette révulsion insoutenable à l’égard de son ancien professeur.

« -Quel est la durée de l'effet ? s'enquit-il tout en se sentant pris de vertiges.

-Je l'ignore, ton corps n'a pas dû l'éliminer totalement mais elle ne doit plus faire effet je pense. »

Il n'en avait pas prit conscience avant, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait ce sentiment de nausée s'était brusquement stoppé, tout prenait son sens, pensa Martin accablé, complètement sujet à la panique.

« Je ne le savais pas au départ, mais je crois que ça explique certaines choses », laissa entendre l’aîné à demi-voix. Il lui jeta une œillade et vit le visage déconfit de Martin avant de remarquer son poing si fermement accroché à sa manche que ses jointures en étaient blanches.

« C’est passé Martin, ça va aller », lui souffla-t-il tout en posant sa main sur celle crispée pour défaire son emprise sur sa chemise.

« Non, non, ça ne va pas Yann ! », s’exclama-t-il, piqué au vif. « Pendant des semaines j’avais l’impression de ne pas être moi-même, que je ne m’appartenais plus que… que… » finit-il sa phrase en bredouillant, comme si les mots ne pouvaient plus traduire ce qu’il ressentait.

Martin fondit en larmes, possédé par des spasmes de chagrin intarissables. Yann à côté se faisait hésitant, ne sachant tellement quel geste il devait adopter avec le plus jeune. Il passa finalement un bras autour de son épaule pour le ramener vers lui. Sa main traçait des dessins imaginaires sur sa colonne vertébrale pour tenter de le calmer alors que le brun avait laissé sa tête tomber sur son épaule, s’abandonnant complètement à la souffrance qu’il tentait de contenir depuis si longtemps.

« -J’en peux plus, c’est assez, pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours là Yann ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me laisser ?

La chemise de l’aîné épongeait toujours les sillons humides qui dévalaient ses joues. Il ne répondit pas à sa question, se contentant de lui donner ce regard désolé et impuissant.

« Je comprends pas comment je peux avoir à ce point besoin de toi à ce point alors que tu me fais mal, tellement mal… »

…

Hugo vint trouver Martin dans sa chambre, qui observait à ce moment là le dehors sans la moindre expression qui aurait pu trahir ses pensées.

« -Tu lui a parlé ? Tenta-t-il avec précaution.

-Oui, répondit-il tout bas, comme éreinté.

-Et alors ? Comment ça s’est passé ? s’enquit Hugo en se penchant un peu plus vers lui.

-Je ne sais pas si j’ai bien fais, murmura-t-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-Par ce que j’ai l’impression de revenir à la case départ. Je sais que qu’il peut m’aider, et je déteste ça, je déteste dépendre de lui, il a tellement… tellement de pouvoir sur moi. Qu’il en soit conscient ou non, ça ne change rien, il m’encage et le pire c’est que je ne peux en vouloir qu’à moi-même. Je n’aurais pas dû le revoir, au contraire j’aurais dû m’en éloigner le plus possible.

-Excuse-moi Martin, mais tu n’as jamais bougé de cette case départ…

Le brun explosa, plus vraiment maître de ses réactions, encore fatigué émotionnellement de sa crise de larmes : « C’est bien ça le problème ! Ils ont utilisé une drogue pour me manipuler, j’avais ça dans les veines pour m’embrouiller, ils pouvaient décupler mes peurs, mes faiblesses comme ça, avec une piqûre. Et ma faiblesse la plus évidente, sur laquelle ils ont joué, c’était lui. Il me rend vulnérable et je n’arrive pas à le supporter ! »

« Tout le monde a des faiblesses Martin », soupira Hugo. « Mais tout le monde ne subit pas ce que toi tu as subi. Tu n’en viens pas à la conclusion que tu es juste amoureux ? »

-C’est pas de l’amour, tu sais très bien tout ce que j’ai fais, tu penses sincèrement que ça s’apparente à de l’amour ? Répliqua-t-il agressivement.

-Oui.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, lança-t-il, méprisant.

-Je le sais parce que j’aurais pu faire la même chose pour toi », avoua Hugo à voix basse.

Martin se tourna vers lui surpris, avant que son visage ne s’adoucisse pour se tourner de nouveau vers le paysage.

« Vous vous aimez tous les deux, arrête de vouloir reculer Martin, ça n’a aucun sens », s’exaspéra-t-il en quittant la pièce en coup de vent, le laissant seul avec sa confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, nous nous rapprochons un peu plus de la fin ! Elle est déjà écrite, elle ne tardera donc pas trop, à bientôt !


	14. Nous dormirons ensemble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh bah ?? Ne serait-ce pas la fin ?? Bonne lecture <3

Ce matin, Martin fut réveillé par des éclats de voix qui semblaient provenir d’absolument partout. Le sommeil ne venait jamais facilement, et en être soustrait de force l’agaça au plus haut point. Il se leva avec pénibilité et ouvrit la porte assez violemment, peu satisfait de voir son sommeil compromis par tout ce désordre. Dans les couloirs, tout le monde courait à vive allure et s’affolait. Il aurait pu penser à une alerte d’urgence ou quelque chose de ce type, mais aucun visage ne montrait une potentielle panique. Il intercepta par le bras une femme qui passait alors tout près de lui.

« Il se passe quoi au juste ? » Demanda-t-il de mauvaise humeur en observant les allées et venues constantes.

« La guerre est finie, ça a été annoncé il y a une vingtaine de minutes, ils sont vaincus, le gouvernement est tombé ! »

Il fixa la jeune femme quelques secondes sans réagir, le temps que l’information fasse écho dans son esprit. Il s’avança vers la sortie de l’étage, toujours en regardant l’afflux de monde qui s’était regroupé dans le hall du bâtiment et s’y laissa porter. Ils venaient tous du même endroit que lui, de ce pays qu’il avait tant haïs. L’émotion était présente sur tous les visages qui observaient la tête relevée le grand écran du hall qui délivrait l’information qu’ils attendaient depuis deux, trois, dix ans ou plus.

Ce dont il avait rêvé de manière obsessionnelle pendant deux ans, voir même toute sa vie était en train d’arriver. Il se sentait heureux, oui, mais incroyablement vide. Ce qu’il avait pensé être un but à atteindre, son final dessein se révélait n’être qu’une illusion, une lamentable chimère qui ne le satisfaisait nullement. C’était plus sa raison qui se réjouissait de voir cette horreur prendre fin que lui-même à proprement parler. Il n’y avait pas de victoire à célébrer pour lui, ce monde qu’il abhorrait et qui le tourmentait n’allait pas disparaître dans son esprit, il le savait toujours là, à l’épouvanter, à le ronger. Ce cauchemar constant ne prendrait sûrement jamais fin, et Martin pensa pour lui-même qu’il ne pouvait qu’accepter cette triste vérité.

Il remarqua que Lilia l’avait rejoint, ses yeux rougis rivés sur le téléviseur.

« On l’a fait », se réjouit-elle, un sourire irrépressible sur les lèvres. « On l’a fait », répéta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, comme pour lui signifier qu’il faisait partie de ce « On ». Il lui sourit en retour et la prit naturellement dans ses bras avant qu’elle ne s’en aille en lui indiquant qu’il leur restait encore beaucoup de travail. Parmi cette foule, il avait l’impression d’être plus seul que jamais et il sentit le besoin de s’en soustraire à tout prix.

…

« Martin ? »

Hugo se tenait adossé au pas de sa porte, et le brun fut aussitôt interpellé par l’air préoccupé que peignait son visage.

« La guerre est finie et ils ont annoncé que les frontières s’ouvriraient de nouveau dans les prochaines heures, alors…

-Tu vas partir », compléta-t-il tristement.

« Oui, je dois être là pour eux, et j’ai besoin d’eux moi aussi », expliqua le blond en s’asseyant à ses côtés. « Je veux les rejoindre le plus tôt possible. »

Martin ne savait pas vraiment ce qui se jouait en lui. Il n’était pas dévasté, il était content pour Hugo qui ne devait pas se porter très bien si loin de sa famille. Pourtant l’émotion le prenait de court sans qu’il ne puisse se l’expliquer. Il réalisait seulement maintenant que Hugo serait définitivement loin de lui, et cela pour longtemps, voir toujours. Il aurait voulu avoir Hugo à ses côtés encore un peu plus longtemps, et reculer l’échéance à l’infini, et il savait cette volonté égoïste. Martin l’avait toujours un peu été, il était aveugle concernant certaines choses, et celui qui était autrefois son époux en faisait partie. Hugo n’aidait pas Martin de bon coeur, il faisait office d’épaule car il l’aimait encore beaucoup trop, et il en souffrait. Lui aussi devait se défaire de cette emprise toxique qui le torturait depuis bien trop longtemps, et mieux, contrairement à Martin, il avait la possibilité d’y arriver.

Le brun s’approcha un peu plus de lui et le prit doucement dans ses bras.

« -Promet-moi qu’on se reverra un jour, lui souffla le brun la gorge nouée.

-Bien sûr », répondit-il sans trop savoir s’il pourrait vraiment tenir sa promesse. Il posa ses yeux sur lui sans rien dire, comme si un terrible dilemme se jouait en lui.

« Je ne devrais pas encore ressentir ça pour toi  », se désola-t-il mélancoliquement avant de poser ses lèvres sur le sommet de son crâne. Il se mordit les lèvres en se soustrayant de son étreinte pour sortir de la pièce, échangeant un dernier regard.

…

La soirée qui suivit se transforma rapidement en fête improvisée dans le centre d’accueil. Les rires fusaient d’absolument partout dans la pièce, les bousculades étaient fréquentes et Martin sentit très vite l’anxiété monter en lui, comme si la foule rassemblée le noyait, l’écrasait et l’engloutissait. Trop de bruit, trop de tout. Il voulu s’extraire du lieu le plus vite possible et prit la porte pour s’adosser au mur de la façade du bâtiment, le froid du dehors le calmant légèrement. Il posa sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux quelques instants avant d’observer à sa gauche. À quelques mètres plus loin se tenait Yann, lui aussi adossé au mur, le regard pensif.

Il hésita longuement avant de se décider à le rejoindre, peu désireux de retourner à l’intérieur pour se plonger dans cette atmosphère étouffante, tout en voulant échapper à cette solitude qui l’asphyxierait d’autant plus s’il se retrouvait seul dans sa chambre.

« Tu ne fais pas la fête avec les autres ? » Demanda-t-il de façon anodine, histoire d’engager la conversation du plus naturellement qu’il pouvait.

Yann l’observa légèrement surpris, et finit par hausser les épaules.

« Je n’ai pas vraiment de raisons pour finir ivre mort, plaisanta-t-il d’un ton légèrement amer.

-Tu n’es pas heureux de la nouvelle ? S’étonna-t-il. C’est grâce à toi que tout ça est arrivé pourtant, non ?

-Pas vraiment, le réseau a bien aidé sur le plan stratégique, mais c’est le gouvernement d’ici et les autres pays de la coalition qui ont réussit à les vaincre.

-Je vois.

-J’ai attendu ce moment depuis tellement longtemps, je n’en pouvais plus de voir le moment être retardé encore et encore. Mais victoire ou non, j’aurais préféré ne pas voir certaines choses arriver, regretta-t-il, le regard vague.

-Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ferai ce qu’il y aura besoin de faire à l’avenir. Même si on a réussit, le système perdure toujours dans la tête de l’élite, les habitants seront désorientés sans les cachets, ils vont vite retrouver un grand nombre de souvenirs, c’est toute une population qui sera traumatisée, qui va devoir réapprendre à vivre. La déconstruction va prendre du temps, beaucoup de temps. »

À l’entendre, Yann paraissait épris d’une assommante fatigue, comme si tous ces événements l’avaient lui aussi abattu d’une autre manière. Sur le moment, Martin admira la force dont faisait preuve son ancien professeur, qui continuait encore et toujours à vouloir voir naître un monde meilleur, alors que lui-même avait abandonné cette idée depuis bien longtemps.

« Tu vas retourner là-bas toi aussi alors », fit-il remarquer après un certain temps avec une déception dans la voix, qui cachait bien plus en vérité.

L’autre se tourna vers lui, et lui retourna la question : « Et toi, où vas-tu aller ? »

La question le prit de court. Martin n’avait jamais vraiment pensé à où il serait dans le futur, sûrement car il n’arrivait plus à se projeter tout simplement. De toute évidence, il ne pouvait pas rester ici, il n’y avait plus aucune raison d’occuper le centre d’accueil. Puis c’était un étranger, il ne parlait pas la même langue qu’à l’extérieur, la vie serait impossible. Mais était-il capable de retourner là-bas ? Là était la vraie question. Il ne savait quoi répondre à Yann et se contenta de hausser ses épaules.

« Tu pourrais venir avec moi », proposa-t-il en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Martin savait qu’ils ne jouaient pas à armes égales, pas quand ses yeux sondaient les siens de cette manière, c’est son âme qu’il aurait pu lui donner dans ces conditions. Dire qu’il y a encore quelques jours il pleurait lamentablement sur son épaule en lui répétant à quel point il le faisait souffrir. Paradoxalement, à ce moment précis, les joues de Martin avaient viré au rouge et il avait senti une petite flamme d’espoir naître dans son estomac à l’entente de cette simple phrase qui promettait bien plus.

Pendant plusieurs jours il s’était convaincu que s’éloigner de Yann était la meilleure idée, et toutes ces heures de réflexions se trouvaient vulgairement balayées maintenant qu’il ne restait plus rien, juste Yann face à lui. Cela semblait toujours voué à l’échec, qu’il le déteste ou non. C’était tout bonnement impossible, le poivre et sel éveillait chez lui quelque chose de si rassurant, si vivant, et bien qu’il se trouvait ligoté par ce sentiment, il se surprenait maintenant à s’y abandonner bien volontiers.

Qu’importe sa colère qui grondait en lui, qu’importe la pénibilité des souvenirs qui se trouvaient là-bas, il irait là où lui irait.

« Tu avais raison. » lui souffla Martin en essayant de balayer le sujet, soudainement mal à l’aise.

« -À quel propos ?

-Le système est finalement tombé.

-Il était beaucoup plus instable qu’on ne le pensait, et c’était d’autant plus visible de l’extérieur. Ils ne pouvaient pas tout contrôler, beaucoup de choses étaient du simple bluff. Ils donnaient à chacun cette impression de maîtrise. Ils n’avaient pas d’œil qui épiait les gestes de chacun, seulement ceux des personnes auxquelles ils s’intéressaient. Ils n’ont pas observé les bonnes personnes. »

Martin ne prit pas la peine de répondre, ses yeux soudainement rivés sur le petit objet qui ornait le doigt de Yann et qui créa en lui une panique irrépressible.

« Tu as une alliance ? Fit-il remarquer en tentant de le pas laisser trahir le moindre trouble.

La tentative fut probablement un échec au vu du regard tout aussi alarmé de Yann sur lui.

-Je… Ne pense pas que j’ai quelqu’un. C’est celle que Laurent m’avait offerte il y a longtemps. Je compte la lui rendre, alors en attendant je la garde avec moi, expliqua-t-il alors que le brun se détendait, laissant s’en aller sa frayeur.

« -Tu penses le revoir un jour ?

-Bien sûr, le jour de son procès, fit-il avec un sourire en coin sous l’œil incrédule de Martin.

-Il avait une place si importante pour être jugé ?

-Ils le seront tous, mais oui, il avait une place plus importante que je ne le pensais, répondit-il d’un ton amer. « Il n’avait jamais précisé ce qu’il faisait réellement, il me disait que c’était trop confidentiel pour qu’il en parle. »

« Sa place était importante à quel point ? »

Il vit à ce moment précis l’agitation de Yann, comme si la question l’angoissait ou le gênait. Son regard se détourna du sien alors qu’il semblait avaler difficilement sa salive.

« -Sa place était assez importante pour diriger le service de surveillance de l’État. Décider qui doit être scruté, qui doit être emprisonné, qui doit être exécuté et qui doit se faire laver le cerveau.

-Tu veux dire que…

-Cette drogue n’était pas complètement au point, elle n’aurait pas dû être utilisée sur toi. Elle était encore dans ton sang quand on t’a extrait de là-bas. À ce moment là, leur défaite était presque certaine, je suis presque sûr que ce n’était pas un hasard.

-Les effets de la drogue, je les… ils te ciblaient toi », avoua Martin, comprenant peu à peu ce que sous-entendait Yann.

« Je le sais », lui fit-il d’un ton désolé. « Ton extraction a été beaucoup plus facile que prévue selon Lilia, il voulait te voir traverser la frontière, il n’a rien empêché, c’était un cadeau empoisonné qu’il voulait me faire en quelque sorte. »

Les révélations auraient dû atteindre Martin, mais au fond cela ne changeait rien pour lui.

-Les effets ne sont plus là pourtant, ça n’a pas tellement de sens, fit-il remarquer avec un sang-froid qui sembla de nouveau surprendre Yann.

-Je ne pense pas que c’était prévu » Il se tourna vers lui et humidifia ses lèvres avant de prendre la parole : « Je veux le voir une dernière fois, le voir en train de perdre, je sais que c’est complètement puéril et capricieux, mais je le déteste tellement pour ce qu’il a fait. J’ai besoin de lire dans ses yeux qu’il se sait foutu.»

…

Martin ferma les yeux. « Ne penser à rien. Ne penser à rien. » se répétait-il comme une vaine prière. Il avait beau se concentrer, ces mêmes images dansaient devant ses yeux, encore et toujours. Le gris était cette couleur obsessionnelle qui semblait pouvoir le fasciner et le terrifier à la fois, le ramener à ses pires souvenirs et pires peines. Le gris c’était ces barreaux de lit contre lequel on le frappait à ses quinze ans, c’était les rues sans vie de Bellaunay qui le faisait frissonner, c’était l’échelle qui l’amenait aux profondeurs de la Terre, c’était la lame du couteau avait lequel il tuait, c’était le regard terrifiant de cet homme qui l’avait réduit à un néant. Mais le gris, c’était surtout ces prunelles dont il ne pouvait se détourner, ces prunelles qui l’avaient abandonné et ces prunelles qu’il n’avait jamais pu oublier, celles de Yann.

Martin aurait tout donné pour oublier cette couleur, l’effacer de son esprit, et le sommeil se présentait comme sa seule libération, aussi éphémère était-elle. Il ne rêvait plus depuis longtemps, ses cauchemars prenaient déjà vie sous ses yeux lorsqu’il était pleinement éveillé.

Dormir était pour lui pareil à mourir, c’était ne plus être pendant quelques heures. Il y avait pensé plusieurs fois. Mais la souffrance semble toujours plus préférable quand le choix se présente réellement à nos yeux, et Martin n’échappait pas à cette vérité.

Combien de fois aurait-il pu dérober des cachets et les avaler les uns après les autres ? Utiliser d’une autre manière sa lame de rasoir ? Il avait pensé à tout cela bien sûr, il s’était imaginé le faire plus d’une fois.

Mais souffrir était toujours plus facile. Cette souffrance prendrait fin, il fallait juste qu’il s’endorme pour ne pas subir pendant quelques lamentables heures. Puis il se lèverait ensuite avec cet insoutenable mal-être, et recommencerait cet épouvantable cycle.

S’abandonner aux bras de Morphée était cependant toujours compliqué. Il voulait crier sa détresse, mais le son strident qu’il s’imaginait si bien dans sa tête ne sortait pas de sa gorge, il voulait supplier, mais personne d’autre que lui ne pouvait faire disparaître ces images, il voulait pleurer, mais il semblait que toutes les larmes de son corps avaient déjà été évincées. Que faire ?

Il observa pendant quelques instants sa porte entrouverte, et soupira avant de se résigner à se lever et quitter sa chambre. Les couloirs n’étaient plus éclairés depuis longtemps, et il du poser l’une de ses mains contre le mur pour se déplacer, ses doigts épousant la surface granuleuse et froide de la tapisserie.

Il s’arrêta subitement devant l’une des portes. Elle aussi n’était pas fermée. Il hésita longuement, sa main se posant et se retirant aussitôt sur la poignée plusieurs fois d’affilée.

Il se détesta un peu plus à chaque seconde passée devant cette porte. Pourtant il savait que dès qu’il poserait les yeux sur lui, tous ses doutes s’envoleraient pour de bon.

Il prit une grande inspiration, puis pénétra dans la pièce sans lumière après avoir frappé avec le plus de discrétion possible. Il avait doucement poussé la porte pour l’interpeller tout bas.

« Martin ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-il en se redressant légèrement sur ses coudes. Le ton de sa voix traduisait la surprise de le voir là.

-Je… J’arrive pas à dormir. » Martin réalisa après ces mots qu’il devait avoir tout bonnement l’air ridicule. On aurait dit un enfant apeuré d’un cauchemar qui chercherait du réconfort, et il en rougit sans que cela ne soit perceptible dans le noir. C’était stupide de venir à lui, mais il avait le sentiment qu’il ne pourrait pas s’endormir sans avoir l’assurance qu’il soit près de lui, qu’il n’allait pas partir une nouvelle fois.

L’aîné resta là à le regarder durant quelques seconde sans savoir quoi faire.

« Viens. » finit-il par proposer, rabattant un bout de couverture.

Le jeune homme se fit d’abord indécis avant de s’allonger. Il se glissa finalement sous les draps et embrassa leur chaleur. Yann qui se tenait sur le flan, était face à lui. Il sentait son souffle pourtant presque imperceptible caresser la surface de sa peau. Voir son regard était impossible, mais il le sentait le couvrir tout entier.

« Prend-moi dans tes bras s’il te plaît », souffla Martin en une demande presque suppliante. Douloureuse et suppliante.

Le brun sentit une toute nouvelle chaleur l’envelopper. Elle fit immédiatement régner en lui cette sensation de sécurité, comme si le mal-être qui l’habitait ne pouvait plus mettre la main sur lui.

Peut-être l’aimait-il encore, sûrement même. Il ne l’aimait plus comme l’ancien Martin, mais d’une autre manière, plus douloureuse, plus pénible, plus détraquée. Il n’avait plus rien à donner d’autre que l’être désarticulé qu’il était.

Yann l’aimait probablement différemment aussi, d’une façon plus coupable, mais aussi plus protectrice. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé, tout en restant un peu les mêmes.

Sa tête reposait près du cou de l’aîné alors qu’il s’enivrait de ce parfum si familier qu’il s’était efforcé de ne jamais oublier.

« -Tu m’aimes encore ? » questionna-t-il dans un murmure.

-Martin…

-Répond-moi Yann », insista-t-il en relevant sa tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, de façon à ce qu’il ne puisse se dérober.

Le brun le sentit déglutir puis prendre une profonde respiration, tout en sentant un peu plus son cœur battre contre sa main échouée sur son torse.

« -Oui, avoua-t-il.

-Moi aussi », murmura Martin. « Je peux pas te laisser partir, je n’y arrive pas. »

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de le serrer un peu plus fort contre lui.

« -Yann ?

-Hm ? »

Il effleura son flan là où la peau était découverte, tout en le sentant frémir sous ses doigts. La chaleur sous sa main le rassura et il imprima un peu plus son geste, comme pour avoir un appuis et ne pas flancher suite à ce qu’il s’apprêtait à demander.

-Est-ce que tu peux… m’aider à oublier ?

Le poivre et sel se figea soudainement contre lui, sans lui répondre immédiatement. Le rythme du cœur qui s’affolait sous sa main fit comprendre au brun qu’il n’ignorait pas la nature de sa demande. Si il avait pu voir son regard à ce même moment, il aurait su qu’elle sonnait comme un déchirement à ses oreilles, comme un supplice qui ne demandait qu’à s’arrêter et dont lui seul semblait capable d’y mettre fin. Pourtant Martin ne souhaitait pas entraîner l’autre dans son tourment, il voulait simplement se donner à ce désespoir qui l’habitait.

Yann posa doucement l’une de ses mains sur sa joue pour la caresser de son pouce et il cru entendre son cœur se briser lorsqu’il sentit une larme sous son doigt, ainsi que celles qui suivirent. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes alors que Martin se pressait un peu plus contre lui, comme si le contact était le seul moyen de lui procurer un semblant de remède. Tout alla lentement, se mêlant l’hésitation, la langueur et le chagrin.

Martin lui retira la bague qui ornait son index et la posa sur la table de nuit près de ses lunettes, puis l’embrassa du bout des lèvres avant de s’abandonner complètement à lui, faisant de la rencontre de leurs deux peaux l’exutoire de ses souffrances.

Le lendemain était encore incertain pour eux, il l’avait toujours été après tout. Pourtant, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Martin ne pensa ni au passé qui le torturait ni au futur qui l’avait substitué du présent, mais seulement à trois petits mots, un vers qui sonnait désormais comme une espérance réalisée, un poème qui sonnait comme une promesse éternelle, quelque chose d’à la fois si insignifiant et si important, au moins pour lui.

 

_C'était hier que je t'ai dit_  
 _Nous dormirons ensemble_  
  
_C'était hier et c'est demain_  
 _Je n'ai plus que toi de chemin_  
 _J'ai mis mon cœur entre tes mains_  
 _Avec le tien comme il va l'amble_  
 _Tout ce qu'il a de temps humain_  
 _Nous dormirons ensemble_  
  
_Mon amour ce qui fut sera_  
 _Le ciel est sur nous comme un drap_  
 _J'ai refermé sur toi mes bras_  
 _Et tant je t'aime que j'en tremble_  
 _Aussi longtemps que tu voudras_  
 _Nous dormirons ensemble._  


Louis Aragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. Mon. Dieu. J’arrive pas à croire que j’ai finalement réussi à terminer cette ff !! J’ai passé trois bons mois dessus ahah, me voilà un peu libérée et vraiment contente, c’était la première que j’écrivais un truc pareil, et ce sera probablement le seul truc achevé de ma vie mdr. J’espère que pour vous le voyage était plaisant, malgré les chapitres déprimants qui se sont enchaînés (oups), je remercie toutes les gentilles personnes qui m’ont laissé des commentaires, j’étais vraiment contente d’avoir des retours, puis je remercie toutes ces personnes qui ont laissé des kudos, ça m’a aussi fait très plaisir, et je n’oublie pas mes petits lecteurs fantômes que je remercie de m’avoir suivie pendant 14 chapitres <3\.   
> Peut-être à une prochaine fois, qui sait ?


End file.
